A Dreadful Secret
by Clara-Ragno
Summary: Lithuania has been keeping a secret about America since the Great Depression. He promised the young country that he will never speak a word about it. But will his habit of talking in his sleep break that promise? One single slip up and everyone wants to figure out what the secret is. Will this slip up ruin the United States of America?
1. The Secret

Poland entered his living room to go to his kitchen. On his couch was his sleeping friend Lithuania. The personification smiled to himself when he saw that his friend had his face buried into the pillow. As he was about to continue his way to his destination he heard a soft mumble. Poland knew that Lithuania tended to talk in his sleep. To the country it was actually adorable. It made him happy to tease Lithuania about it whenever he woke because the country would get so flustered.

The awake country decided to try to listen to what Lithuania said just to see his cute face embarrassed. Poland sat next to the couch close to his head so he could make sense of what Lithuania said. There was a few mumbles here and there. Everything he said was inaudible. This made Poland slightly impatient but also happy. His close friend was sleeping well which meant he was comfortable.

Lithuania moved his head so only half of it was stuffed into the pillow. He breathed softly, which prompted Poland to move closer and feel the breath of his friend on his cheek. Poland blushed when he thought about how cute Lithuania looked when he slept. How his brown hair messily covered his face and his soft face innocently rested. This made Poland's heart flutter. Lithuania was practically his closest friend. The other countries either made him annoyed, upset or were simply uninteresting to him.

"America, I promise to never reveal your secret…" Lithuania mumbled loud enough for Poland to hear. Poland felt successful at hearing his friend speak until he processed what Lithuania said. America had a secret and Lithuania promised to keep it hidden. Poland stood up and sat in the armchair next to the couch.

_Why would Liet like not tell me? Am I not like his closest friend?_ Poland thought. He took a deep breath. From what Poland saw of the United States of America, he was annoying, loud and uninteresting. Well, except for the fact that Lithuania knew a secret of America.

_Liet did like spend time with the American before the his Great Depression. It should totally not be much of a surprise that Liet found out a few things about America._

Poland began to think about what the secret could be. He decided to interrogate Lithuania about it when he woke up. Time passed as Poland positioned himself on the armchair to where he laid on it with his legs over the armrest of the chair. Lithuania continued to mumble a few more words that were inaudible. Poland himself got so bored he fell asleep himself.

* * *

><p>Lithuania dreamed about the time he found out America's secret. He worked for America for a while. The young country always told him to feel at home and make himself comfortable. America was goofy at times, like you see him everyday; but Lithuania learned that he was a hard worker. Lithuania just concluded that the country tried his best to enjoy himself whenever and wherever. <em>No harm in that, <em>the Lithuanian thought. Over time Lithuania began to notice that America was always on his guard, even when he was having fun or relaxing. His shoulders were always tense as if he expected someone to come out shooting.

The older country realized that America smiled most when something bad was happening. One time Lithuania accidently dropped a vase, it was old and had strange markings on it. America seemed extremely fond of it and was upset and sad when it broke, but the personification gave Lithuania the biggest smile and said it was fine. This reaction only made Lithuania think of America as Russia. The Russian always smiled when there was bad things happening. It terrified the poor Lithuanian. The Lithuanian also saw how America woke up early for work but was always in a rush to work. America did not even wear anything fancy or nice, just simple commoner clothes.

Lithuania guessed that America took a while to get ready because he is half asleep. That was until he discovered America's secret. It was a normal morning, Lithuania woke up and made breakfast. America had the day off so typically the American slept in. Lithuania began to clean after making breakfast and saw that America's jacket was on a chair in the kitchen. The nice Lithuanian decided to hang it in America's closet. It was around the time when America would be down the stairs and in the kitchen. So this made Lithuania curious as to why the American was still in his room. The country entered America's room without knocking. Since the American said he should not feel the need to knock in his house. Besides he thought he could give the American a breakfast in bed. Once he opened the door and peered inside he almost dropped the tray of bacon and eggs in his hands. Inside was a nineteen year old girl binding her chest tightly with thick bandages.

The girl held her breath and pulled tightly to get a somewhat flat chest. Her blond hair was oddly cut like a boy's haircut with a cowlick that defied gravity. She had sky blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. The girl had on casual brown pants and white socks. Lithuania blushed when he saw her curvy figure. "America?" he exclaimed.

The girl turned and yelled, "Crap! Lithuania!?" She looked at him and at what she was wearing. She began to blush as well. The girl quickly ran to the closet in the room while Lithuania closed the door and stared at the ground in embarrassment and fear.

_Is this America's girlfriend? Why would he have one, he should already know that countries can not have such relations with normal humans. Unless America is a girl! How can that be possible?! _The thoughts rushed through Lithuania's head like a race car.

The girl in the room opened the door with a button shirt on that was obviously put on quickly. The buttons did not match up correctly. A blush was still on her face and her eyes scanned Lithuania. She took a deep breath that seemed strain her. "Might as well tell you, since you found out," the girl sighed. She opened the door to the let the Lithuanian in. Nervously Lithuania did enter and sat on the bed since there were no chairs. The girl paced in the room and rubbed her arms as if she was cold.

Finally the girl crossed her arms and glared at the Lithuanian. "I, the United States of America am a girl. I always have been a girl and I have been hiding the fact that I am a girl since the Europeans landed on this continent's shores. No one else knows except for Tony, my whale friend, and now you," she said in a stern voice. Her voice was like America's but more higher pitched and femine.

"Not even England? He raised you, and what about your twin or Mexico? Why would you lie to the world?" Lithuania asked. The country was nervous and curious at the same time. This young country has been lying to everyone. Even her neighbors and family.

"Girls are suppressed, they have been economically, socially and politically. I learned that when the Europeans landed on the shores of this continent. I disguised myself because my mother, Native America told me to do so. It is to protect my people. If the rest of the world found out I was a girl or knew I was one from the start, they would assumed I was weak and keep me weak. Britain would have raised me differently and I probably would have been treated differently by Prussia and France if they knew. It is just how the world looks down upon women. I can not let my people be in danger because of what gender I am. So for now I pretend to be a guy," America explained.

"How long will you keep this secret though?" Lithuania asked.

America shrugged and sat down on the bed and kept her back straight. "For as long as I can hold or until genders are treated equally in all aspects. Except medical stuff for obvious reasons. My main goal is to have a female president. I think that is when I will consider revealing my gender." America bit her lip as she glanced at Lithuania.

He smiled, "America, I promise to never reveal your secret. I see why you would do this. I probably would too if I were in your situation. The one thing I want to ask though; try not to strain yourself too much."

America rolled her eyes, "A hero can do anything without being strained. Just because I am a girl it does not mean I am any weaker than a male country. Hell, I bet you I can kick everyone's ass if I had the reason to do so."

"That is not what I meant. When you were putting that bandage on I saw that you had trouble putting it on. You are compressing your chest, which will make it harder for you to breathe and move freely. Is that also why you take a while to get ready?"

America reluctantly nodded, "It does hurt, but I got use to it a long time ago."

"It is still not healthy, even if you are a hero."

America began to twiddle with her thumbs, "You promise to never say anything about this?" She looked at him with her beautiful sky blue eyes. They were filled with fear, worry and sadness.

Lithuania held out his pinkie, "I promise." America smiled back and wrapped her pinkie around this. She then hugged him, "Thank you for everything!" Lithuania patted her back softly, she had a really tight grip. Once America let him go her eyes widened, "Now that you know I do not have to wear this bandage in my own house! As long as no one comes over."

Lithuania nodded, "that is true. Breakfast is ready by the way."

America jumped up enthusiastically, "you are awesome dude! Now I must ask you to please leave while I change." Lithuania was confused at first until he processed what the American said. He got up awkwardly with a blush and left the room quickly.

From then on Lithuania lived with America and worked for her. On days that she worked or when other countries came over, she would disguise herself physically and change her personality. She was a true actress. The Lithuanian learned that the American was smarter than she let the other countries know. He was surprised a few times when she knew history and geography well. She was nice, friendly and loved to learn new things.

The American cooked pretty good; even though sometimes her products ended burned or strange because she tried to multitask; other than that she was a great cook. Lithuania grew quite fond of America. Her real smiled was beautiful and it made him overjoyed to see her happy. Her friends Tony and the whale were friendly as well. Lithuania got caught into a rivalry between the two. Tony went as far as to abduct the poor Lithuanian. The memories were one of the best he had since he was taken by Russia. Lithuania thanked his lucky stars every day until it all ended. Sadly the Great Depression happened to America and she thought it was best for him to go back to Russia since she was in a horrible crisis at the moment. This forced Lithuania into his living nightmare once again.

* * *

><p>Lithuania woke up to find a sleeping Poland in his armchair. The Lithuanian stretched and got up to get a blanket. He place the soft, warm blanket on his close friend. He smiled and heard Poland's phone ringing. "Hello?" he said.<p>

"Lithuania! Long time no see da?" the Russian said happily. Lithuania felt the temperature drop and could feel his dark aura flow from the phone. He shook with fear.

"Yeah, it sure has," Lithuania said nicely. He tried to keep his voice from shaking. "How are you?"

"I am good da! Anyways I am glad that you answered." Russia said innocently.

"Yes, it sure is," Lithuania lied. He almost choked on his words.

"Well, it is coming close to Ukraine's birthday and I wanted to throw a surprise party for her. Sounds fun da? Could you help me?" Russia asked nicely. Lithuania's heart thumped with fear.

"Um...Well-" Lithuania began quickly as he tried to think of something to not spend time with Russia.

"Great! I knew I could rely on you da?! We will begin planning after tomorrow's meeting. Bye!" Russia hung up the phone. Lithuania stared at the phone and expected it to devour him. Russia's terrifying aura stayed with Lithuania as if it was a virus.

Lithuania shook and thought to himself _Why would I be involved with that psycho again!? It is for Ukraine though, but still why do I have to work with Russia?_

Poland appeared behind him and placed the blanket over his shoulders. "You look totally cold. I never thought that my home was like freezing," the Polandian said.

"Guess I get cold easily…" Lithuania said in a shaky voice. The thought of Russia terrified him. Poland recognized Lithuania's fear.

"What did Russia do?" he demanded.

"Nuh-nothing," Lithuania stuttered. Poland rolled his eyes. He could deal with Lithuania not sharing a secret he knew about America but if it involved Russia, it made the personification upset.

"Then why are you like shaking?" Poland asked in a softer tone.

"I am freezing," Lithuania lied and forced a smile on his face. This only made Poland furious. Instead of persisting more, Poland smiled and wrapped his arm around the Lithuanian.

"We should totally have some warm cocoa or something," Poland practically dragged his friend to the kitchen.

Lithuania nodded and was happy to not talk with Poland about Russia at the moment. So the personification decided to walk in strides with Poland. The said country was worried about his close friend. The fact that Lithuania did not trust him enough to tell him his worries made him sad.

_Guess I like, totally do not know everything about Liet_, Poland thought. The two countries had their hot chocolate in silence. Poland concluded that if Russia or America tried anything, he would punch either of them in the face.


	2. Countries, Meetings, Arguments!

**Thank you all for reading my work! I hope you all will enjoy this continuation. I will keep this short and allow you to continue on with "A Dreadful Secret". I just want to let you all know ahead of time is that by next Monday, chapters to this stories will be coming out later and probably inconsistent. This is currently my winter break from school so I had time to type all of this. Last but not least, I will be referring to America as a female, but the other countries other than Lithuania do not know her true gender. They will be calling and referring America as a male. I wanted to get that confusion out of the way. Other than that enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The world meeting was being held in Austria. Thirty minutes before the actual meeting began countries were having small conversations or doing whatever they normally did. England sat in his seat and drank tea. He looked over his papers and thought about what he was going to talk about. Before France came, the Englishman was at peace. His lovely French rival began talking to Spain about food. He bragged on how his cuisine was the best. Spain disagreed and claimed his cooking was better. In the end they both concluded that they had better food than England. This annoyed the country to the point where he almost spit out his tea. He began to have a horrible headache. To worsen the situation, his mistake, America came early for once. Unlike his normal entrance, he was oddly quiet. As much as England hated it, he had to admit that if something was wrong with his former colony, he would be worried. Once he sat down next to England, the older country saw a strange white bear in his arms. "Good morning America," England greeted.<p>

"I'm Canada…" the Canadian stated softly. England choked on his own tea and spit it into his cup. He forgot that the American had a twin that almost looked exactly like him. England always forgot the twin's name or what country he was.

"I am so sorry, I thought you were your brother. Please accept my sincerest apologies Ma-," England paused to think of what the twin's name was, "Mark! That is your name right?"

The Canadian sighed depressed, "No, my name is Matthew...You raised me for a short time you know."

"I did?" England said confused. Canada only smiled and screamed on the inside. _No one ever remembers me!_

"Yes you did until France took me under his care instead," Matthew told him. France appeared between them with a grin.

"Someone called the country of love?" he sang and pulled out a rose.

"No one wanted you here you frog!" England yelled. Before Canada could react, the two countries were yelling at each other over past disputes and mistakes.

"I swear I could be gone for a year and no one would take notice," Canadian spoke softly to himself. The bear, Kumajirou, looked up at him and asked curiously, "who are you?"

"I'm Canada, your owner and the one who feeds you…" Canada replied sadly. Even his own pet forgets who he was all the time. The country did not like violence or bad things but sometimes he wished that America was a girl or something. He disliked not being acknowledged or forgotten. He thought that he had a curse or something. _What have I ever done to be treated this way?_ He thought.

Prussia entered the room, "Zee awesome me has arrived!" Germany lunged like a lion and pushed his brother out of the room.

"Sie are not a kountry bruder!" he growled. Prussia just rolled his eyes and laughed.

"I am too awesome to be one!" Prussia exclaimed. "Besides everyone needs my awesome visdom."

"Nein, vee don't want your shtupid visdom!" Germany tossed his brother into a random room and locked it. The German made a mental note not to forget about him, unless Prussia left before the end of the meeting. He came back to the room to be hugged by Northern Italy.

"Vee! Germany! We are still having pasta for lunch!?" Italy exclaimed happily. German had to rip the Italian off of him like a child.

"Ven dit I agree to zis?" Germany asked annoyed.

"Oh yeah! Forgot to ask! Will you have pasta with me for lunch!?" the Italian asked. Germany face palmed himself softly. V_en dit I get involved wiz this idiot?_

"Ja," Germany agreed reluctantly. He should have expected this, it happened all the time. The Italian never left him alone.

"We should invite Japan!" the Italian said. He ran to the Japanese personification who was trying to keep Greece awake. Germany wanted to stop Italy but was interrupted when an argument took place between Poland and Russia. Well, Poland was the only one yelling really. Russia was just smiling and his dark aura began to spread throughout the room. Most countries stayed away. Lithuania stood behind Poland who had his arm in front of him as if to protect him.

"Leave Liet alone. He wants like nothing else to do with you," Poland snarled at the tall personification. Russia's smile widened.

"Lithuania is my good friend. Besides him and I have important matters to discuss," Russia said innocently.

"Poland, it is true. Please calm yourself down," Lithuania said nervously. His body shook with fear as Russia's innocent face seemed to turn into an evil sneer.

"See! Lithuania and I planned to do a few things today. We are friends and need to catch up on a few things. Especially since he lives so far away," Russia said.

"You say it as if he is on the other side of the world!?" Poland exclaimed.

"Hey you three, shtop making a scene! It is already bad enough that Britain and France are arguing," Germany scolded them as if they were his children.

"Tell that to Poland. I do not know what his deal is da?" Russia shrugged. "Lithuania and I planned to do a few things after the meeting."

"Then why won't either of you like tell me what it is exactly?" Poland asked frustrated.

Russia's dark aura darkened, if that was possible. "That my friend's comrade is a secret!"

Poland's face turned red out of growing anger. The other day when he asked Lithuania about what he meant by America's secret the other day, his friend told he can never say it. The two got into a little argument over the matter. Lithuania concluded that it is America's personal issue and he should not be prying into his business. Poland's curiosity only grew but the country decided to stay silent on the matter. It did not mean that he was happy about it. Now Russia said that he and Lithuania had a secret. Poland already understood that Lithuania would not speak much about his time with the Russian; but he felt like Russia was rubbing it in his face that he and Lithuania share a secret. It made him feel like Lithuania did not trust him enough.

"You know what?! Whatever, but if you like do anything to Liet I will totally punch you in the face and send you into space!" Poland warned. The Russian giggled amusingly, "Do you really think you can?" Poland rolled his eyes and grabbed Lithuania by the hand and dragged his friend over to their usual seats.

"What was that all about aru?" China asked Russia. The country shrugged for the second time, "I do not know. The meeting is about to begin da?" China nodded and took his seat along with other countries. Italy quickly ran to Germany and told his friend that Japan would be having lunch with him. All of the countries were there except for one loud American.

"Where is that git?" Britain said angrily as he held some ice to his face. France sat a few seats away from him and was doing the same to himself. Both of the countries had bruises on their cheeks. There was only a minute left until the meeting began. "We can not start without America. Michael where is your twin?" Britain asked the American's twin.

"That is not my name. And I do not know where he is,"Canada said softly. As if on cue America entered with her big smile.

"The hero has arrived!" she said happily in her man voice that everyone recognized her by. Some countries groaned out of annoyance. They all mentally agreed that maybe they should not wait for the annoying young country. "Almost late you git!" Britain scolded.

"Almost," America emphasized. "Heros are never late anyways!" She sat next to her Canadian brother. She pulled out her papers as Austria said, "Alright let's begin."

* * *

><p>It was halfway through the meeting when Austria declared it was break time. To the country's disappointment, half of the room was filled with arguing countries. Germany had to yell that it was break time and he ordered the others to stop fighting. It was no use. The other half of the room left or brought out their snacks. Italy had begged to get Germany out of the room. Japan silently followed his two previous Axis allies. The three decided to eat outside. It was a nice day in Austria (The actual land not the personification). The sky was clear, the temperature was not too hot or cold. A small breeze brushed their hair. Overall, the land was peaceful and quiet. They found a table to sit at in a nearby cafe. Italy brought out his huge luggage of pasta. He had all of his spices, sauces, pastas, water, cheeses, herbs, pots, utensils and even a little heater. Germany smiled, he remembered how Italy always packed this way. Pasta always came first to the Italian after all. Japan brought his bento. Inside was his rice, pickled vegetables and some fish. Everything was nicely organized and packed, as if it was made the night before or early in the morning. Germany was always grateful for the Japanese man's cleanliness. Germany on the other hand brought himself a lunch of bratwurst, sweet mustard, diced potatoes and steamed vegetables. Italy began to happily cook his food while humming random notes.<p>

"So how have things been!? We have not gotten together in a while," the Italian asked to start a conversation.

"I am doink fine. Except I feel like one of zese dayz I vill lose my voice tryink to kalm everyone down," German said. Italy turned to Japan and waited for the Asian to answer.

"I am doing well. How about you Itary-san?" Japan asked politely.

"Vee! I am doing great! Stop calling me -san! We are friends no?" Italy said.

"I am sorry Italy-san, but it would be impolite if I did not do so," Japan bowed.

"I vonter vat made Poland and Russia yell at each ozer earlier?" Germany said and then chewed on his sausage. He wanted to change the subject and hear what they thought about it. Specifically Japan because he was good at observing, unlike Italy.

"I do not know but it was really scary. Russia is very terrifying," Italy shivered at the thought. He stirred his pasta to make himself feel better.

"Porand seemed upset with Rithuania, at reast that is what I fert from him. I noticed that he got more angry when Russia said secret. Maybe Porand and Rithuania are arguing over something," Japan said.

"They are really close friends though!" Italy said worried.

"I could be wrong," Japan told Italy so the Italian would not get super worried or scared.

"Ja, vat could be it and Russia probably dit not help. It is shtill bad enough that France and Britain are trying to murter each ozer at vee meeting. Now Poland und Russia almost got into one. Russia would win though," Germany said.

"No, I wourd defend Porand and stop Russia from his world domination prans," Japan said harshly. The Japanese man disliked the Russian. He got horrible vibes from Russia and also the country put a curse upon his people. He can never forget that. His superstitions began to activate.

"Well everyone is getting along now! The pasta is ready too!" Italy happily sang until his brother, Southern Italy appeared with Spain following him.

"Get away from me bastard!" the angry Italian yelled.

"Romano, I just wanted us spend lunch together! Is that too much to ask for?" Spain whined.

"Feliancio! Stupido, why are you with that potato bastard!?" Southern Italy demanded his brother. Northern Italy began crying. "Please do not yell at me!" he exclaimed. Germany stopped eating and thought it was ironic since he was eating his potatoes at the moment. Suddenly he felt slightly self conscious and decided to munch on his sausage. Japan focused on his food so that he would not be dragged into the Italians' quarrel. He kept his ears focused on what they were said.

"Romano stop yelling at your brother. There already has been enough yelling for the day," Spain pleaded.

"Then tell my stupid brother to stop crying and stop following the potato bastard!" Romano snapped.

"So countries are shtill yelling at each ozer?" Germany asked calmly. It was common for the personifications to argue at the meetings but it typically does not last forever.

"Si, Britain and France are the usual. Poland and Lithuania seemed to have gotten into a small argument. Russia got involved and only made the situation worse. Then America began to 'end' the fight by saying he was the hero. Next thing I knew, him and Mexico were arguing. Well at least Mexico was, America was just laughing. It was really Mexico yelling a one sided argument. Your brother appeared and Hungry whacked him in the head with a pan. That woman scares me sometimes," Spain explained.

"Sounds normal. Except for Poland and Russia. It makes me curious as to vhy Poland is so upzet…" Germany said.

"Don't ignore me you potato bastard!" Romano exclaimed.

* * *

><p>In the meeting room while the four countries were talking; the countries in the building were in complete chaos. Which was normal because they are the personification of their countries after all. Poland was trying to find out why Lithuania would keep secrets from him. The poor Lithuanian felt terribly guilty for making his friend upset and argue with the superpower Russia. He also wondered why Poland was giving death glares to not only Russia but to America. How did America get dragged into this? He then remembered the mini discussion they had the day before. This only made Lithuania nervous around Poland. He was talking in his sleep again and mentioned something about keeping America's secret. He knew that Poland was extremely curious and now a days he listened more often; especially if it was about himself. He told Poland that he promised to keep the secret and that he should forget about what he said. Poland only got annoyed, but in the end he let the matter go. Lithuania could tell that the whole situation made Poland frustrated.<p>

Lithuania tried to focus on something else other than his upset friend. He saw China walk to America with a sense of purpose, annoyance and repetition. America owed China a lot of money and China did enjoy having something over the American. It still infuriated him that America had not done anything to pay him back. _It only shows how lazy that fat American is aru! _China thought. "When are you going to pay me back aru?" China asked America.

"When I pay you back," the American laughed. Lithuania knew one thing from living with the American that her laughs and smiles were fake. It did not mean that he knew what it truly meant and Lithuania was forever curious as to what America truly thought and felt. China only found America's laugh as what everyone else found it, annoying and childish. China hated that everyone acted so immature and America was one of the worst offenders.

"Aiya! I swear you are so irresponsible and immature aru!" China rolled his eyes. The American laughed even more and patted the Chinese man on the shoulder.

"You are so funny China!" her smile grew wider. China turned around frustrated and left the American. Russia left Poland, who was in the middle of a staring contest with the Russian.

"Hey America, you know how to party well da?" Russia asked sweetly. The American nodded, "Dude, my parties are the best in the world. I practically invented it."  
>"No you did not you twit!" Britain yelled. America winked at him and said, "I party better than you Iggy."<p>

"Stop calling me that!" Britain replied.

"Obviously I am the best at celebrating," France flipped his hair glamorously.

"Bloody hell you are, frog. I am the best with parties and celebrations," Britain turned his attention on the Frenchman. Soon the two brothers began fighting again. Russia focused his gaze back on America.

"So, you will help me with something after the meeting da?" Russia asked.

"Heroes are always ready to help dude!" America gave him a thumbs up.

"Good da?" Russia said. He walked to Latvia and became amused when the country shivered out of fear from his presence.

* * *

><p>The meetings began once Germany came and yelled at all of them to be quiet and stop their arguments. Austria thanked him and had the meeting continue. Each country talked about their own problems and some world problems, most had little to no solution in plan. America made a stupid comment that they should genetically engineer a hero to fix all of their problems. Which led to Britain and various other countries calling her an idiot. The American had a recorder with her whenever she met with any country. She always listened carefully, more than she allowed the others to know. The recorder she used to emind herself of what happened and analyzed it. Typically she would write it down in her journal with her own thoughts about the day's events. But hey, when you are hiding your gender for about four centuries you get quite stressed with everything. The journal helped her keep some of her sanity, even though right afterwards she would burn it so that no one would ever discover it. Sometimes she wanted to end the acting and yell that she was a girl and they all had to deal with it. Then she could actually be her true self. America acted idiotic because that was how she felt everyone else acted like. It was also to annoy the hell out of Britain, her former caretaker. That and she also got scared that if she did express her true opinions the world would reject her.<p>

America's brother, Canada, knew that she hid her personality. He often told her she should open up and maybe the rest of the world will stop calling her an idiot. That and so he could stop being beaten up for things that America caused. Many times she considered doing what her brother told her but a little voice in her head said otherwise. If she did act like her true self, then it would leave an opening for the other to find out about her gender. The country could not risk that. She still hasn't had a boss that was a female. The whole situation terrified the young country. America wanted to stop pretending, and she also knew that she could not. Her mother's words echoed in her head.

_Never show them your true self. They will never understand and find your true weaknesses. _That was all the American could remember of her mother_._

It was one of the dead Native tongues that America remembered. Every once in while America would forget what she said. Being with Britain who was a strict English speaker and scolded her for not speaking it; forced the American to forget the many Native tongues she knew. She was such a wise personification and what did America did? She wiped out her brother and sisters, what was left of her and forced them West. All of the personifications of tribes that she was suppose to be loyal and protect, she destroyed or broken them beyond repair. The memories of doing so haunted the young country.

_I sure am a monster_ America told herself when she was alone in her room one night. The guilt weighed her down to the point where she cried herself to sleep. It also gave America a reason to keep the act up and the secret. She did horrible things to her mother and her siblings. The only way to honor or remember them was to keep the secret. Guess she would have to accept that being a boy and her fake personality was now her reality.

"The meeting is over, everyone is dismissed," Austria said. Instantly countries stood and gathered their items. Most left by themselves or with others. Some stayed behind to talk with other countries or in Japan's case, wake them up. America noticed that Poland left Lithuania quickly. The Lithuanian looked sad and guilty. It was soon replaced by fear when Russia dragged him to America.

"Ready da?" Russia asked with his creepy smile. Lithuania almost passed out from fear.

"Whenever you are dude!" America returned the smile with her heroic grin.

The three countries left the meeting room. Lithuania ended up being in the middle of the two superpowers. Which made him slightly more comfortable because America was next to him. It still terrified him that Russia was also next to him. Aside from being scared to death, Lithuania was curious as to why Russia would want America's help in planning Ukraine's birthday party. The two countries were technically allies but the two gave off an unfriendly vibe. Russia did plan parties, which involved a lot of drinking and feasting.

"So what do you need me for?" America asked the Russian casually. She placed her hands into her pockets.

Russia stopped when they were outside of the building where Austria held the meeting. He looked around to make sure no one was around to hear him. The Russian gestured for America to come closer. Cautiously America moved closer. Russia whispered, "I am planning to throw a party for my older sister Ukraine. A nice big one, I need your help with ideas as what to do other than drinking, feasting and dancing. I want it to be really nice."

America backed up and smiled, "I can totally help you man. Regardless of what the others say, I know how to party like there is no tomorrow. First off, what does she like?" Russia's smile disappeared and he stared at America sadly.

"I do not know. She usually runs whenever I see her nowadays," Russia admitted shamefully.

America nodded, "Well that is one thing to start with. We should base a theme off of something that she really enjoys."

Russia's smiled returned, "Yes, I knew I could count on you comrade da? I wanted Lithuania to help out with this. He is super nice and can talk to Ukraine. Right?" Lithuania whimpered silently and nodded to have Russia stop staring at him. America noticed this and laughed, "My bro Canada can help too. He gets along with your sister. I will ask him."

"That is true. So once we figure out what my sister likes then we can come up with a theme for her party. Could you also send out the invites?" Russia asked. He noticed when he tried to invite other countries to his house or events he was holding, no one came. It made him really lonely. He knew that whenever America invited people to his place for a party of event, lots of countries would come. Even it was to insult America or get free stuff from the country.

"No problem dude! When is the party exactly?" America asked.

"August 24th," Russia answered, "About two weeks from now da?"

"Yeah, let's get started. Russia meet me back here. I have to talk to my brother. Lithuania would you like to help my bro if he agrees? He is super shy and stuff. His bear is not really comforting sometimes." Not really paying attention due to his freezing fear, Lithuania nodded. America locked her arm around Lithuania's and ran inside the building because Canada was still inside. Russia just stood there smiling and slightly sad. He disliked being alone.

Inside the large meeting room, Canada was hiding underneath the table from a rampaging Cuba. "Trying to hide coward!? Show yourself America!?" he demanded. Countries continued on their way, this was a common occurrence after the meetings. America bursted in with Lithuania in her grasp.

"Hey Cuba! Heard you screaming down the hallway!" the Cuban tried to punch her; the American dodged easily by getting on all fours to find her twin. He dragged her brother with and patted off some dust and gunk off of him. The polar bear was next to Canada on the floor and began to wander around the familiar American. "Yo Canada, I need you to help me with something. Lithuania will explain in detail. I have to go now." America stood and straightened Canada's posture as if he was a doll and picked up the bear on the floor and placed the animal in his arms. America licked her hand and straightened the Canadian's dusty and messy hair to where is was nice and curly like it usually was. America pretended to take a picture with her hands and said in a poor imitation of France, "Beautiful! Now twirl for me darling."

"What are you doing you idiotic American!?" France yelled. America winked at Canada and ran out of the room before either Cuba or France could get ahold of her.

Canada could not help but smile at his twin's silly sense of humor. Even though he was once again mistaken for his sibling, America did save him. Cuba glared at Canada and his gazed transformed into pure shock and guilt. "I am so sorry Canada! I thought you were your brother!" he apologized.

Canada sighed, "Thank you for the apology. It is okay...I have gotten use to it."

The bear stared at it's owner. "Who are you?" the bear asked confused.

"I am Canada, the one who takes care of you," Canada replied joylessly.

* * *

><p><strong>Some Cultural notes:<strong>

**Bento: A packed meal, similar to a lunch box.**

**Bratwurst: A sausage, Americans call it a brat.**


	3. Phones, Crushes and Tony!

**Chapter three is out! I want to let you know that this chapter will contain some cussing (Due to our lovely alien friend). Other than that this chapter does not really have anything crazy. Hope you have fun!**

* * *

><p>Canada and Lithuania talked quietly as they walked around the open streets of New York. The two countries were left behind by Russia and America. They did not know where to meet up with them so they decided to go to one of America's homes. Canada had a spare key to this specific house since it was the nearest to the border between the two siblings. The Canadian did not have many friends because everyone forgets about him, so he hanged out with his twin a lot. They played ball, which ended with Canada having a lot of bruises and broken male parts. Or they would play hockey where America ended up with a lot of bruises and broken ribs. Canada said he was being too rough and the puck flew faster than intended and landed in America's chest. Though Lithuania had another idea on why the American would have a broken rib.<p>

After trying to maneuver around the cities of Austria with a driver that could not speak French, English, Russian or any Baltic languages; and sharing a plane ride together, the two got along well. Lithuania enjoyed listening to Canada when he opened him up. It made the Lithuanian happy that America would have a nice brother that she could trust. Then it made him wonder, America told him that only three creatures know about her true gender. They were Tony, the whale and himself. _From what I hear, Canada and America are pretty close. Does he know about his sister's gender?_ Lithuania thought.

Finally the personifications arrived at America's apartment in New York city. Canada opened the door to find Tony eating hamburgers, playing video games in the dark on America's couch. Once Canada found the light switch the alien looked at both of them and said, "Fucking!"

"Do you know what he is saying?" Lithuania asked. He may have been abducted by the alien but he never understood what the alien said. Canada shook his head in disbelief with the fact that America could understand the extraterrestrial. They searched around the house to see if America or Russia was on the premises. Lithuania knocked to make sure he did not end up in another awkward situation as he did when he saw that America was a girl. Canada took off his uniform coat and placed it on a chair in the kitchen. Ten minutes passed when the alien said, "bitch."

"Well Russia and America are not here. We probably should have called them to see where they are at," Canada pulled out his cell phone to call his twin. Lithuania sat on the couch next to Tony who paused the game and said, "Fucking fuck!" Lithuania only smiled, even though he only heard cuss words coming from him. Tony got up and handed Lithuania a hamburger.

"No thank you, I am not hungry!" the Lithuanian said. The alien only blinked and then ate the burger instead. Tony unpaused his game and began to play it once again. Lithuania chose to watch and not insult the alien. He felt slightly guilty rejecting the burger Tony tried to give him.

Canada patiently waited with the phone ringing, indicating that it was calling his brother's cell phone. Three rings passed when a familiar Russian voice answered, "Hello."

"Hi Russia, where are you and America?" Canada asked softly. Russia paused for a moment and asked, "who is this?"

"I am Canada, America's twin brother," the Canadian said annoyed. Canada's bear found himself by Lithuania's leg and looked up at him.

"America has a twin brother?" Russia repeated confused.

"Yes, could you please let me speak to my brother," Canada said politely. He rather speak to his loud twin then to someone who does not remember who he is.

"My comrade is currently missing," Russia stated.

"What? How could you lose America?" Canada asked. Lithuania picked up Canada's polar bear with fear. It soon transformed into joy when he began to pet the animal like a cat. Tony glanced at the two.

"We came to New York City and there was this big commotion in the streets. I believe it was fifth street. There was a long line of crashed cars that blocked traffic. Before I knew it America bolted past the crowd running towards us. I have been walking in the direction America ran and I have not found him," Russia said. Canada heard someone bump into Russia and screamed.

"Tony can you check the news?" Canada asked the alien.

"Fuck bitch!" Tony gave Canada a thumbs up and paused his game. He changed the input of the screen to cable and went to the most common news channel for New York. The alien then grabbed Kumajirou and walked to Canada to place the bear on his shoulder. The bear whined in a soft high pitched roar. "Bitchy," the alien told Canada. Confused Canada almost let his pet rip off his shoulders to keep balance. Satisfied, Tony sat next to Lithuania. Canada held his pet with one arm.

"Wait, I think is all one huge misunderstanding…" Russia said. Canada heard someone yelling in the background and America apologizing. "Where are you and Lithuania at right now?"

"At America's apartment," Canada answered, "what is going on?"

"Just find out what my sister likes please. America and I will be back in a few hours. We still need to go to the mall apparently. And be good to Lithuania da?" Russia said sweetly.

"Wait could you tell me what-" Canada exclaimed and he heard the long ring of the other line hanging up on him.

"What is wrong Canada?" Lithuania asked worried. Canada wanted to scream on the top of his lungs and throw his phone to the ground so it may shatter to a thousand piece. _No I should get my hockey stick and hit my phone so it will hit Russia in that stupid face of his!_ Canada thought.

"Nothing, I am fine. Is there anything on the news that suggests any drastic events happening in the city right now?" Canada forced a smile. Lithuania felt a scary aura come from Canada's smile, just like his sister's which was very similar to Russia's creepy one. _Maybe smiling really scary with a dark aura around you is a genetic thing with the twins. Wait, then that leaves the possibility that they are blood related to Russia!_ Lithuania thought to himself. He shivered at the possibility.

"Fuck," Tony answered Canada. The Canadian stared at the alien in complete confusion. Kumajirou pawed at Canada's neck to get his attention. Canada walked in front of the couch and sat on the floor with this pet in the embrace of both arms.

"Russia said that we should just ask Ukraine what she likes and stuff," Canada told Lithuania.

"Let's call her then," Lithuania said. The Canadian had his eyes focused on the television. He expected to see the news speak about something involving with the streets of New York. So far there was nothing and this drove the twin crazy with worry. For all he knew his sibling could be experiencing another terrorist attack. Since 9/11, America has been even more alert and paranoid. The last he saw America that way was during the Cold War.

"Canada?" Lithuania said. "Canada? Canada?" The said personification stayed silent. "Matthew!" Canada flinched when he heard his human name used. He blinked at the Lithuanian as if he spoke in Tony's language.

"America should be fine. You two are close are you not?" Lithuania said. Canada nodded and looked at the ground. "Then you would be feeling something inside you that said that something was wrong with America."

"True, problem with that though is I always have that feeling in my gut. For a while now, I feel like America is terrified of something. I do not know what, but whatever it is, it scares him as much as ghosts do," Canada admitted.

_So Canada does not know the truth. After all these years, America has lied even to her closest family member._ Lithuania thought sadly. He wondered how the American could have pulled this off for so long.

"Anyways what should we say to Ukraine, we should not just call her and ask her what she likes. Russia wanted this party to be a surprise for her. Maybe we could ask her friends," Canada said.

"Yeah, she does get along with Hungary and Liechtenstein. We should ask them," Lithuania said. "What are their numbers anyways?"

The two countries stayed silent for a few moments to think of the said countries' numbers. They both realized that they did not know them by heart. "Do you have the numbers somewhere written down?" Canada asked.

"Yes, but it is back at my home…" Lithuania answered. "How about you?"

"Let me see...I need to check my coat pocket…" Canada looked around for his coat that he placed on a chair in the kitchen. Then he heard a small burp come from Kumajirou. The countries stared at the polar bear to find Canada's planner with his contacts ripped to shreds. It had the numbers of all of the various countries who forget Canada.

"Kumajirou! Why would you do this?" Canada exclaimed.

"I am hungry, feed me," the bear commanded.

"Was that the only thing containing your contacts?" Lituania asked the Canadian.

"Yes...and it is not like we can look it up on google…" Canada replied.

"Moments like these make me wish that we countries can keep our contacts saved to our cell phones…" Lithuania whimpered. "Russia will kill us if we do not have a list of things that she likes!"

"He would not!" Canada said, "would he?" Lithuania nodded with a small noise coming from his throat. "Well, we will just have to get in contact with Hungary and Liechtenstein some other way," Canada said determined. A phone rang in Canada's pocket. The Canadian answered, "Hello?"

* * *

><p>After the meeting Ukraine met up with her friends Hungary and Liechtenstein at Austria's house. The three girls went to the mall and bought various cute clothes, makeup and accessories. They had a fun time. It was their planned girl's night after all. They dressed up and walked in their new clothes like they were models to the world's most popular magazines. They all laughed and enjoyed watching romantic comedies. Time flew and they all made sure that Austria was asleep when they gathered in his living room in their pajamas. The male country did not mind Hungary coming over with her friends. It actually gave him inspiration for his compositions. He did enjoy not only for the inspiration but seeing his girlfriend happy.<p>

"Alright girls, time for boy talk," Hungary said happily. They all sat on the elegant couch with fancy pillows. Lichtenstein covered herself with a blanket and had her legs crossed. Ukraine laid on her stomach and lifted her legs in the air. She moved them scissor cut style continuously. Hungary sat normally surrounded by various pillows. It made it seem that Hungary was sitting on a throne.

"You mean talk about Ukraine's crush?" Liechtenstein said sweetly.

"No!" Ukraine said in a soft exclaiming voice. Her face turned a soft pink.

"True, since Austria and I already are in the best of relationships. And Liechtenstein does not really talk with the male countries other than Switzerland and Austria," Hungary said.

"So did you talk with Canada today?" Liechtenstein asked excited. In one of the past girl's night they found out that Ukraine had a huge crush on Canada. It took hours of Liechtenstein's smooth talk and Hungary's cruel interrogation for Ukraine to finally yell that she liked Canada.

"No!" Ukraine sighed and started to hold a pillow over her head so she could focus on something else other than talking about the male country.

"Why didn't you?" Liechtenstein said.

"Was it because of Cuba?" Hungary asked.

"Yes, he was yelling at Canada, calling him America. Poor Canada hid underneath the table. He truly does not like fighting…" Ukraine said.

"Sounds a bit cowardly to me," Hungary stated.

"No, he is not. He is probably just an extreme pacifist," Ukraine defended the Canadian.

"He should stick up for himself though. Maybe we all would not forget about him as much," Liechtenstein said.

"Yeah, but that is what's so cute about him. He is so sweet and polite. His bear is even adorable!" Ukraine began to daydream about the personification. She made a soft squealing sound in her throat as she thought more about him.

Liechtenstein and Hungary looked at each other and giggled. "Maybe we should ask what he feels like," Hungary opened her book with her contacts in them. She found Canada's cell phone number and dialed it into her phone.

"What!" Ukraine exclaimed.

"You heard me," Hungary smiled. She has been listening to Ukraine talk about Canada for a long time. She could probably write a book by now from how Ukraine expressed how much she like him. Hungary was curious if Canada had any similar feelings. She intended to interrogate him a few times but she could never find him. And if she thought she found him, it turned out to be his twin. _Why did they have to be twins? Regardless I will find out. _Hungary thought determinedly.

"You can not be calling him, Hungary," Ukraine whined softly. Her face turned red and she held her breath. Liechtenstein kept on switching her gaze between the two to read their different reactions. Hungary put her phone on speaker and the three heard two long rings. Ukraine almost screamed when she heard a familiar Canadian answer, "Hello?"

"Hi Canada, it is me Hungary," the female country greeted.

"Hungary! Oh thank goodness. I have been meaning to speak with you about a few things. But you go first," Canada said softly. The three females heard some strange noise in the background.

"Well I wanted to ask you a few things about you," Hungary said. Ukraine whimpered and stuffed her face into the pillow she was holding. Liechtenstein giggled silently so she would not be heard over the phone.

"Really? Ok, so what do you want to ask?" Canada said surprised.

"Do you like fighting?"

"Not really, unless there is a right reason to do so. Like hockey, other than that I do not like fighting. Brings nothing but pain and misery," the Canadian answered.

Ukraine moved her head so only her eyes were visible. Her blush spread to her forehead. Hungary smiled, "Why was Cuba trying to murder you after the meeting?"

"He thought I was America, I swear my brother needs to stop ticking everyone off. I always get the death threats from those who hate him!" Canada said sadly.

"Another question, are you into guys or girls?" Hungary asked. She could have a new yaoi pairing for herself to enjoy or get Ukraine together with the country of her dreams. Either way she would get rewards.

"Girls, why do you ask?" Canada asked nervously.

"Just a survey my country is doing. Anyways, do you have any preferences. Like a dream girl? What do you find attractive in a girl?" Hungary asked quickly. Her heart began racing. It was not as fast as Ukraine's heart though. The country felt like her heart would explode. _Ah! He is going to say something that is the complete opposite of me! Canada probably already has his eyes on another girl! Why did Hungary do this? _Ukraine thought so she could convince herself to stop having the crush on him.

"Uh- I do not really care how she looks like really. Everything is not about looks you know. I guess what I find attractive is a nice, warm hearted woman. She is smart, has a optimistic personality. Family oriented, and just has a loving personality," Canada said after a pause of silence.

"Do you have any interests in a girl that matching your criteria?" Hungary asked. Ukraine flinched and shivered. Liechtenstein grabbed Ukraine's hand and smiled kindly.

Canada was silent for a while then said, "what type of survey is this?!" There were some more noises in the ground. "Fucking," and "shhs" and "who are you?" in the background.

"I mean do you have a preference as to what country this girl comes from!" Hungary said instantly. She did not want to drive the country away, yet.

"It really should not matter should it? A person is a person and if you love someone it should not matter as to where they came from or what their past it," Canada said. Ukraine picked her head out of the pillow to look at her friends. "Is that all?" Canada asked.

"Now, which country do you have a crush on?" Hungary said quickly. She was getting excited.

"Is this even a survey?!" Canada exclaimed.

"Just answer the question," Hungary demanded. The phone echoed with various sounds.

"Feed me!" a high pitched voice commanded over the phone.

"Kumajirou give me back the phone," Canada whined in the background.

"Fucking bitch!" another voice said in the background. The three female countries stared at the phone with one thought, _Who the heck does Canada hang out with?_

There was more rustling and the voice that was cussing spoke, "Canada likes-"

"Since when did you speak English Tony?!" Canada and someone else exclaimed in unison.

"I do not do dubs unless I want to!"the voice belonging to Tony said. The girls stared at each other, _Who on earth is Tony?_

"Canada likes Ukraine! Kumajirou said so!" Tony said happily and more sounds were heard. A minute passed with a small voice saying, "who are you? Feed me!"

Finally Canada's voice was heard. "Is that all you needed to know?" his voice was shaky and nervous. Ukraine squealed into her pillow. Liechtenstein grinned and clapped her hands excitedly and silently.

"Yeah that is all. So what did you want to talk to me about?" Hungary said. She saw how happy and embarrassed her friend was. She made a mental note to get the two on a date. _Thanks to me, Ukraine could become Canada's wife! Wait that is looking way too far into the future._ Hungary tried to shake the thought away. But it was impossible, she saw this ship as a perfect otp and it can become cannon. And yes she did know about the meanings to those fandom terms. Especially since she read yaoi in her spare time.

Canada sighed and it sounded like he handed the phone to someone else because his voice was heard in the background, "You talk to her, I need to feed Kumajirou…"

"Hello? Hungary?" Lithuania spoke on the phone. Hungary felt inspired to match up more countries together. She thought about prompting Lithuania to get together with Poland.

"Hi Lithuania," Hungary said as she mentally accepted the challenge.

"Canada and I were wondering, what does Ukraine like?" Lithuania asked.

"That is all Canada wanted to ask?" Hungary said. If only she let Canada state what he wanted to talk to her about, she probably would not have to interrogate the poor Canadian. Then again, it would have not been so much fun.

"Yes, but for some reason he looks like an apple. Is it what the alien said?" Lithuania said confused.

"Guess so, anyways why do you two want to know what Ukraine likes? Shouldn't you two ask her sister or Russia?" Hungary replied.

"That is because Russia is going to throw Ukraine a party for her birthday. He got the North American twins to help him and myself with the planning. We wanted to specifics as to what she liked so we can base the theme of the party off of it," Lithuania explained. Ukraine smiled at the thought of her brother's big consideration. It also meant that she would owe more to her younger brother than she already did. This made the female country get worried about her brother's well being and her debt to him.

Hungary looked at Ukraine expectedly and did a long 'hm" to make it seem like she was in deep thought. She covered her phone and asked Ukraine, "What do you want the theme of your party to be?"

"I do not know," Ukraine sighed, "Russia does not need to do such things anyways."

"Well he is planning on doing something so just tell me so I can tell them," Hungary said.

"No! I already owe brother a lot," Ukraine said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Frozen, do a frozen theme. Like the Disney movie!" Liechtenstein said.

"Are you still there?" Lithuania asked. Hungary instantly yelled, "Frozen! She loves the movie frozen!"

"The Disney movie?" Lithuania said.

"Yes, base the theme off of that," Hungary told him. Ukraine's eyes widened in shock.

"Okay, thank you. Also please do not tell Ukraine about all of this. Russia would be upset if he found out that she learned about the party," Lithuania said.

"Okay, bye," Hungary said.

"Good bye," Lithuania hung up.

The three girls had their mouths hanging wide open. Hungary asked Ukraine, "Do you even like the movie?"

"I do not mind the movie but I am not a big fan to the snow or anything involving it…" Ukraine admitted.

"Well, you have to act surprised when your birthday comes around," Liechtenstein said.

"What is up with all of the yelling and strange noises?" Austria entered the living room. He was half asleep and half annoyed. Hungary hugged her friends and whispered good night. She then walked to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Nothing dear," she said. She went to her room along with Liechtenstein and Ukraine. All slept peacefully that night except Ukraine, she kept on pondering over what she just learned that evening.

* * *

><p>Russia finally found his American comrade and the cause to all of the commotion. It turned out to be a movie production for marvel. America was apologizing to the director continuously who asked him, "why the hell would you run into the building if it was on fire?" Russia expected America to exclaim, <em>because I am the hero!<em> But to his surprise, America did not.

Russia and America left the street that the filming company was using. Awkward silence hung in the air around them. The two were trying to get a taxi to go to the mall. Russia actually wanted to walk with America since he just noticed the traffic. America agreed and they just kept on walking and ended up in a nearby park. Children laughed and played in the monkey bars, swings, slides and various other attractions as the sun began to set. It was peaceful and the sun's various colors took Russia's breath away. _So many colors coming from a single sun, this is what America sees every day?_ Russia thought and jealousy began to spark inside him. Why couldn't he have so many beautiful colors from the sun in the winter?

"Dude, you still in there?" America waved a hand in front of him.

"What?" Russia snapped.

"Take a chill pill man. I was just making sure you were still on earth," America grinned.

"Whatever da?" Russia rolled his eyes. He disliked how America said 'chill pill', he already had to deal with the cold. He did not need more of it.

"Hey! Maddie just text me, he says your sis likes the movie Frozen," America told Russia happily. "That is just awesome! I love that movie too!"

"Why it is about snow and ice? Also isn't it aimed toward young girls?" Russia raised an eyebrow. He never thought that his big sister would like the movie at all.

"Dude, Disney is aimed for everyone!" America said.

"It is a stupid movie," Russia lied. He did like the movie, especially since it made snow and ice look enjoyable. But he could not allow America know that. The young country might assume things, like if he was into guys or something.

"So we have our theme now we have to find party planet!" America said.

"I want to go on the swing," Russia walked to the swing set and sat on an empty swing.

"Dude you are like a big kid," America laughed.

"At least I not like you," Russia returned the smile.

"I know I am awesome," America sat on the swing seat next to Russia.

"More like annoying da?" Russia said.

"Its cuz none of ya'll are up to mah speed!" America spoke with her Southern accent. This would happen a lot. One moment she speaks normal English and then her accent changes to various other regions of her country. Other countries could never really understand if she was trying to change her accent to annoy everyone or if it just happened. Most concluded it was the first when it was really the second reason. She pushed herself with her legs and began to swing. Russia just watched as the American went higher and higher to the point where he thought that the swing would do a three sixty. Instead America jumped off and landed on her feet. She gave Russia a thumbs up and her heroic smile.

"Now let's get party supplies, I have an idea of what we should do specifically!" America told Russia.

"I know what I want to do, so how about you follow my lead da?" Russia asked.

"How about we discuss this at my place, it is down the street from here," America suggested. She disliked following what others said, but she could negotiate. Better than most if she was in charge of it like with the Treaty of Versailles after the first World War. She was grateful that Wilson actually listened to her and agreed. The sucky part was that the rest of her government did not allow her to be more stern with France's and Britain's impossible requests for Germany's punishment. Maybe he would not have wanted revenge and sparked World War II. That was one of her many failures.

Russia stared at America in pure astonishment. He never knew that the country would negotiate. "That sounds good da? But all of my ideas will the best ones."

_I swear, everyone needs to learn how to negotiate. No wonder Europe was filled with a lot of wars. Everyone did not talk to each other. _America thought frustrated.

The two superpowers walked across the street to America's apartment. Inside they found Tony playing video games, Lithuania asleep on the couch and a blushing Canada cleaning a hockey stick in the kitchen. Where he got the hockey stick, no one knew. Kumajirou walked to America and said, "Alfred!" America could not help but pick up the bear. It was just so cute. She wanted to coo over it but remembered that Russia was behind her. Instead she walked to Tony and the two did a fist pump, "Sup dude!"

"Bitch," the alien said and pointed at Russia. The Russian glared at the alien and his dark aura appeared around him.

"Tony wants to know if you are staying the night," America told him.

"Oh, so he was not calling me a female dog! How did you get all that from a cuss word?" Russia said confused.

"Learning languages is the easiest thing in the world dude!" America replied. This gave no clarity to Russia. He turned to Canada.

"I guess I will be staying, since Lithuania is already asleep," Russia said. He turned to Canada, "So you said my sister likes Frozen da?"

Canada almost broke his hockey stick by rubbing it too hard with the cloth he had. "Y-yes that is what Lithuania said..." He had his back to Russia to hide the blush that turned a darker shade of red when he thought about the questions Hungary asked him. Russia walked to the couch and saw Lithuania asleep. He looked so adorable.

"Do you have a place where Lithuania can sleep more comfortably?" Russia asked America.

"Yeah, I have a two spare bedrooms. He can stay in one of them. Let me show you where they are," America stood and walked down a dark hallway in his apartment. Russia picked up Lithuania carefully, like he was a bride and followed America. The young country opened the door to a room and in it was a soft full sized bed with a closet and dresser. America moved the blankets and pillows so that they were suitable for sleeping on. Russia noticed how clean the room was. He never expected this from America.

Russia laid Lithuania on the bed and covered him in the blankets. America was in the doorway and gestured for Russia to leave the room so that Lithuania could sleep. Russia was about to leave when he heard soft mumbles from Lithuania. Russia checked to see if America was still there but she was not. The super power listened carefully, he knew that Lithuania tended to talk in his sleep. When Russia decided it was pointless to listen he heard Lithuania say, "I wonder how America dealt with burden for so long...Not even Canada knows that America is-" The last word was inaudible. Russia wanted to listen more but America called, "Come on dude! Let Lithuania sleep, also we need to start planning now if it is going to be epic!" Russia wanted to curse the American but did not do so. He left the room and closed the door with a cruel grin upon his lips.

_America is hiding something and I am going to find out what it is... _Russia thought happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom terms used in chapter<strong>

**Canon: The ship(check ship definition) is true in the story. The author supports it and the ship will sail.**

**OTP: An abbreviation for "One true pair", in fandom terms this typically means that a pairing of two characters or a ship is the ship above all else for someone. A person can have a million ships but can only have one OTP**

**Ship: A pairing of two characters/persons from some type of story(it can be from history, movies, books, TV and more). It is figurative language based off of, "the ship shall sail". Which is to say that the pairing is true and will happen.**

**Yaoi: Pairing of two males**


	4. Invitations, Politics, and Cake!

**First off, I made up the senator in this chapter. I did not want to use real life political representatives because I do not know them personally or feel right writing about them. That and I dislike politics for my own reasons. This is all made up and I highly doubt that an event would happen but I have it that way for plot reasons. Thank you for your understanding.**

* * *

><p>"America, your pie is ready," Lithuania told the female American. She was mixing some dip in her kitchen.<p>

"Thanks dude," she opened the oven and brought out her apple pie. She place it on the stove and turned off the oven. Lithuania was covering some tableware that held various foods. Russia and the others were not around so America was in her comfortable clothes. Which consisted of a Star Wars t-shirt, basketball shorts and socks. She had not trimmed her hair in that week so it was slightly longer than normal. It was to the point where her hair covered her ears and began to get wavy. The four countries decided that America would handle with the invitations, Russia would prepare the entertainment, Canada would do the decorations and Lithuania would help everyone as much as he could. They also called Italy to make the cake and France to make delicious food.

"So what is all of this for?" Lithuania asked her. He wondered why the American was making salad's, pies, and casseroles.

"Well, my boss and his family is having a barbecue. I always like to sneak in a few of my homemade yummies. The stuff that the chef makes at the white house tastes too fancy sometimes. A barbecue is like a pot luck. Someone has to bring something. So I made sure that person was me, she explained. "There will be senators there as well."

"This is when?" Lithuania asked.

"Six this evening," America replied.

"Sounds fun," Lithuania said.

"Partly, until someone decided to talk about politics and next thing you know everyone is acting stupid," America sighed. "Do you know how Russia is doing about the whole planning Ukraine's birthday?"

"Not in detail but I do know that you gave him a good start by helping him," Lithuania told her.

"That is good, I will need to start on those invitations today so I can mail them tomorrow. Time sure flies, you know?" America said.

"Yeah, when you are a small country with no experience in a blink of eye you are a big nation," Lithuania agreed.

"So what is up with Poland? I remember he was super upset with you at the last world meeting," America asked.

"He knows that I am keeping secrets from him and he is frustrated about that," Lithuania answered.

"Does it involve mine by any chance?"

Lithuania stopped putting on the cover of a container. "I think he has suspicions…" he said nervously. _I hate my habit of sleep talking _he thought in his head.

"Tell him I am bisexual then. So he won't be upset with you. I am grateful for your secrecy but I do not want your relationship with him to be ruined because of me," America said.

"Are you sure? It will be like spreading rumors about you," Lithuania said.

"Then it will belong to one of the millions that there already are. Tell Poland that I am bisexual because it is true and so he won't be angry at you. I see that you two care for each other a lot and it would make me feel horrible if I ruined your relationship," America said.

"Wait, so you are into guys and girls?"

"Yeah, both genders can be pretty attractive. That and I believe that if you truly love someone it should not matter what their gender is. Love is love...Now I sound like France," America laughed softly.

"Any luck in having a female boss?" Lithuania asked. America shook her head.

"I do not know the candidates yet, but there is the possibility...I almost had one in the 2012 elections. Was disappointed when she did not win. But hey! I finally have a boss who who is not white. That is a step in one direction," America said.

"I am glad," Lithuania smiled. "That means you are one step closer to no longer hiding."

"Guess so," America said. The two were done and they stared at their work. America wiped her hands together. "Finally done! Now I have to get ready for that party." She walked to her bathroom.

* * *

><p>America went to the barbecue which took place at a nearby park (It was heavily guarded with guards on the rooftops and walking the premises) and greeted everyone enthusiastically. She spoke with various senators from all of the different states of her country, both democratic and republican alike. Every once in a while, people of both parties would insult each other with a joke or small comment. The American did her best at not screaming at them to get along. Since she did agree with both sides to the point where it gave her a headache. It made her glad that she was not in the civil war again. Now that was very stressful for the poor personification. She was literally fighting herself.<p>

"Alred, come over here would you?" her boss called her.

America made her way to her boss who was with another woman. Another senator for Utah. The woman had dark brown hair and bright green eyes. She wore a navy blue suit but with a skirt and small heels. She smiled at her and held out her hand for a shake, "Good evening Mr. Jones. I am Margaret Taylor, senator of Utah. I have heard a bit about you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Alfred Jones as you obviously know, the guy who sleeps in the closet of the President's office," America shook her hand and returned the smile.

Senator Taylor laughed as they broke the shake, "You have an interesting sense of humor ."

"I have been told many times. Especially from Mr. President," America said.

"This is my main assistant, a hard worker. He listens to whatever I order him to do," the president told the senator.

"It is true, he could tell me to jump off a cliff and I would do it. Within reason of course," America said.

"Fascinating, now I was curious, how long have you worked in this position?" Margaret Taylor asked.

"Long enough to write a book about it Mrs. Taylor," America said happily. The president smiled as he knew that America could write an entire series.

"The president tells me that you major in history and politics. I was wondering, do you know what the country would do if there was a female president?" the senator asked.

"The media would get involved first off and exaggerate everything. Even if they are on her side or not. She would get a lot of hate mails or made fun of, because girls are still considered below men in some cases. Just as any president, she would be judged, but even more because the president is female. This is typically the reaction to any president but there would be a lot sexism involved around the female president," America answered. She has seen this happen with all the presidents and know that if she did get a female boss, the question of equality would sky rocket.

"What is your opinion on the idea?" the woman asked.

"I believe it is another step that this country must take for it to reach glory and true free will. That was the founding fathers' idea after all," America replied.

"You sound like you knew them yourself," the senator said.

"Don't we all sound that way? We are the aftermath of their belief and goals. So it is kind of like we all knew them," America said.

"You have a good assistant. I hope that I may get one like him in the future," Senator Taylor told the president.

"He is a good young man and loves this country to death. Mr. Jones takes on a lot of work, if he was not here, this country would have been led astray a long time ago," America's boss told the woman. "If you two would excuse me, I need to see my beautiful daughters." The president left.

"How are you enjoying yourself at the barbecue?" America asked to end awkward silence.

"It is really enjoyable," the senator said. America expected her to excuse herself and go talk with other senators. "How are you enjoying yourself?"

"I enjoy gatherings, I really like it when those who do not get along get together. Now if only everyone can do that when they are discussing problems in the house itself…" America answered.

"Does your family have a long history with being the president's assistant?"

"Why do you say that?"

"I have heard rumors that you are a vampire. At least that is what the retired workers at the white house say," the senator said.

America laughed, "They are probably mistaking me for my dad. He was the president's assistant for a while. I took his place after he passed away…" America lied and made her voice falter to make it seem like she was remembering sad memories.

"You are a good actor Mr. Jones," the senator said. America raised a questioning eyebrow. "I know what you are. My great grandfather was one of the few who knew during Wilson's time. Do not worry, no one else in my family believed him except for me. I also have not told anyone," she told the personification.

"Oh! Agent Taylor, I remember him. One time I accidently pushed him into the girls bathroom. He was being a sexist jerk," America laughed.

"Something tells me that it was not an accident," the senator smiled.

"So, are you thinking about running for president?" America asked.

"Maybe, if I get nominated," Taylor replied.

"Let's say you do become president," America began.

"That is sure looking far ahead," Taylor said.

"What do you plan to do during your presidency? Give me at least two things and please be specific."

"I will try to bring this debt into question and fix some problems with discrimination. At least that is what I would like to do," the senator answered.

America smiled, "there may be hope yet. Mrs. Taylor, I give you my support." The personification shook the woman's hand for the second time. The country walked away and the senator noticed that there was a card with the country's information, her phone number. On it said, "call if you ever need advice or help. =) " The senator looked around to find the country at the president's side.

The senator smiled and thought _Guess I have a new friend in a high place. Also call it womanly sixth sense, but I felt that the personification was quite feminine._

* * *

><p>"Feliciano! What the hell are you doing?" Southern Italy asked his brother who was on the floor looking at pictures of Frozen.<p>

"America called and asked me to make a cake for Ukraine's birthday! The theme is Frozen, I love that movie. So I decided to look at pictures from the movie to get ideas on how to decorate it," Italy explained excitedly.

"Is that what this invitation for then?" Southern Italy, Lovino held up two cards that were decorated nicely with glitter and a picture of sven the moose.

"Vee! That means that these are already out. Let's see when the party is…" Italy grabbed one and read the description. "It is in three days! Guess I should start on the cake!"

"When were you asked to make the cake?" Lovino asked.

"About two days after the meeting," Feliciano answered.

"Stupido! That was a week ago! Shouldn't you have started on the cake days ago then?" Lovino yelled at his younger brother.

"Oh yeah! But I got so distracted with the soundtrack and movie. The colors are so nice and pretty. It really makes winter feel magical!"

"Whatever, you probably should start on the cake," Lovino sighed.

"After we watch the sing-along version!" Feliciano exclaimed.

"You idiot!" Lovino screamed at his brother. His face turned red. Feliciano began to cry so Lovino apologized continuously to make him stop. Soon Lovino started crying. They then watched the sing-along version of Frozen. It made them stop crying and apologize to each other. Once it was done Feliciano stood up with determination.

"Time to start baking that cake! Lovino, do you want to help!?" he asked.

"Sure," Lovino replied, he tried not to seem too eager. Making the cake sounded fun to him. "How big is this cake suppose to be anyways?"

"Big enough for every country in the world to have a piece of it!" Feliciano replied.

"That will be huge!" Lovino exclaimed. The two Italians then walked to the kitchen with determination and courage. As brave as they walked in the kitchen together, you think that they were going to war.


	5. Dress and Pancakes

**Winter break is over so the chapters for this fan fiction will come out inconsistently. (Like I might post it daily to weekly) I will not give up this because I have this all planned out, it just needs to be typed. Thank you all for reading and I hope you will be patient enough to see the end. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>"So much to prepare for and so little time it seems," Ukraine sighed as she made food. She was preparing some for her birthday, August 24. The day that Ukraine got it's independence. Everything was ready, and she really was not suppose to be cooking but doing paperwork instead. She had a lot on her mind. In a few days Russia was going to throw her a "surprise party". Which will not be much of a surprise because Lithuania told Hungary who called Canada to interrogate him. The nation blushed furiously at the memory of hearing a confused and nervous Canada over the phone.<p>

_Why did Hungary do that?_ She thought pathetically. Now she had to act surprise for her brother. Who she still felt that she was in debt with him and her boss disliked it whenever she thought about seeing him. Her bosses always told her that she had to stay away from him to be properly independent. "Look at those North and South American countries, they are independent," they told her. _Yeah but they do not understand that Russia is my dear little brother and that there is not two entire oceans to separate us. Only a few geographic like borders._

There was a knock on her door. She answered it and found her sister Belarus waiting. She had her blank expression that everyone mistook for an intimidating glare. Only Russia saw that (when he refused to marry her), or those who she saw a rivals. Ukraine gave her little sister her motherly smile that she only showed to her siblings. "Natalya, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came here to visit you. Is this a surprise?" Belarus asked blandly.

"Actually yes, you never visit unless Russia is here. Or for food…" Ukraine said. Belarus sighed and did her best to sound frustrated.

"I get busy, just as anyone else and my boss dislikes it when I visit other nations without permission," Belarus said.

"Okay, come in! Would you like some refreshments?" Ukraine asked her sister.

"Yes, I would like some beer with honey in it please," Belarus answered.

"Sure, but you should not be drinking," Ukraine said.

"And you should not be rude to a guest in waiting," Belarus closed the front door as they entered the house. Ukraine walked to her kitchen. _At least my sister is here, it is so nice to see her_! the Ukrainian thought.

Once Ukraine left the living room, Belarus opened the door and said, "Come inside you two. Now!"

France and Britain crawled out of the bushes in front of Ukraine's two story house. The two bumped into each other and got into an argument about who will walk in front. Belarus rolled her eyes and grabbed both nations by the collar of their shirts. "Get inside and do what you have to do. And if any of you do anything to give the party away or do anything to my sister and her things you will have to deal with me…" She warned. The two nodded and gulped at the same time.

"Now her room is upstairs. Once you found out her measurements for her gift then you will let me know and I will distract her so you two may leave. Now go!" she hissed and pushed them up the stairs. They went up as quickly and quietly as any nation could, which was similar to turning invisible but only Canada could do that. Or at least that is what everyone believed he could do. Ukraine entered the living room with her sister's drink and some warm bread.

"So what made you decide to visit Natalya," Ukraine said to start a conversation.

* * *

><p>Britain and France stared at the hallway before them. "Four doors, should be easy enough," Britain stated the obvious.<p>

"Yes, so I will check two you check the other two," Britain said.

"Do not order me around!" France said upset in a quiet voice.

"What is you better plan then?" Britain whispered.

"I check two rooms and you check the other two," France said.

"That is the same bloody thing I said you frog!" Britain almost yelled.

"But I said it so it makes it a better plan," France flipped his hair and smiled smugly at the Englishman.

"Whatever, lets get this over with," Britain sighed and the two walked to the same door. They began choking each other to see who would open this door. "Get a different door you idiot!" France said in a low voice.

"No, I saw this door first frog," Britain snapped. Instantly the two nations were wrestling with each other and almost fell down the stairs. Just the sight of Belarus gave the two shivers down their spines so they stopped and cleared their throats.

"How about we do not fight now. I rather not have Belarus gutting my insides," Britain muttered.

"I agree, lets just open the door…" France did so and they found out it was the bathroom. They closed the door and went to check two others. One was a closet like room and the other was a spare room. They found that out after finding that there were no clothes in the dresser of the room. They entered the last room to finally reach their destination.

"Why wouldn't Matthew help me with this. He is way better at being sneaky and nice. Unlike you black sheep," France whined as they entered.

"Hey, he rejected your request for help. He probably felt embarrassed about being asked to sneak into Ukraine's house and take some clothes. Just so you can make a dress," Britain rolled his eyes. "Besides everyone knows that I am the best at sneaking around."

"I can not just randomly start measuring Ukraine. So another way to get her specific measurements I need a few things that are her size so I can make the dress proper and beautiful. Also you were caught by Italy in the second world war…" France stated.

"That does not count. At least I wore proper clothing for war unlike you! You could be seen from miles away in your flashy clothing. Enough for Italy to aim at your head properly," Britain said angrily.

"Whatever little brother," France shrugged and searched the room for Ukraine's dresser. Once he found it across the bed he opened the drawers. "Go to her closet and get some clothes that she typically wears." The Frenchman grabbed some womanly undergarments and put them into a plastic bag he pulled out of his pocket. England came back with a few shirts and pants.

"Perfect, now we have to let Belarus know that we are done so that we may leave this place without being noticed.

"Right, so how should we let her know?" Britain thought out loud.

"Why don't we see what the two are doing right now so we can make a proper plan," France said. The two agreed and crept to the end of the stairs.

* * *

><p>"So, what are you doing on August 24?" Belarus asked and munched on some bread.<p>

"I will be having a small party with my boss and people. Why do you ask?" Ukraine asked. But she knew the answer, her and Russia were planning a party for her.

"Just wondering, this bread tastes delicious. Did you make it?" Belarus continued.

"Yes, and it just came out of the oven when you came. We should hang out sometime, go shopping and watch silly movies. Hungary and Liechtenstein would love you," Ukraine said.

"I am not so sure. Everyone looks at me scared, like I will kill them on the spot. Which I would not, unless they did anything to big brother or you." The nation looked at the ground sadly. "I miss living together with you and big brother…" she admitted.

"I do too, but you know what?" Ukraine said. "Borders and countries will never keep us apart. Okay?" Ukraine gave her little sister a hug. "And if you are so self conscious about the other countries liking you, you should try talking to them with that beautiful smile of yours."

"But a lot of them are idiots," Belarus said once her big sister let her go.

"Yes they are. But that may also be a cover for them. Most countries are probably self conscious about what the others think. Show them your friendly side and maybe they would not be afraid," Ukraine said.

Belarus nodded, "I will try. Besides if I have more allies, they can not do anything to big brother or you unless they want to break our friendship!"

"That is another good reason to make friends," Ukraine agreed. She opened her mouth to say something when there was a loud bump from the second floor.

Belarus instantly stood up and declared, "I am going to use your bathroom." She headed toward the stairs.

"Wait, there is a bathroom on the first floor Natalya," her sister informed her.

"I want to use the bathroom on the second floor. Could you have some more drinks when I come back?" Belarus smiled sweetly at her sister. Which was a rare sight. Ukraine returned the smile and entered her kitchen. Belarus found France and Britain trying to murder each other. Both of their hands choked the other's throat.

"What on earth are you two doing?" she demanded.

"Nothing!" the two said in unison and broke apart from choking each other.

"Whatever, did you two get what France needed to make big sister's dress?" Belarus asked.

"Yes we did," Britain said.

"Alright, my sister is in the kitchen, get out and make the dress," Belarus ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" the two said and ran down the stairs. Belarus sighed and flushed the toilet in the bathroom. She went back downstairs to find a confused Ukraine.

"Why is my front door open?" she questioned. Belarus wanted to facepalm herself. _Those idiots! They forgot to close the door!_ She thought.

"The winds are strong. Maybe that opened it," Belarus said. "Also I found a few rats that I kicked out. You probably should call pest control later so they can never get inside again.

"Really! Oh dear," Ukraine said worried. "I hope there is not a lot of damage… Wait how could the wind open a door, it is not even that strong today!" Ukraine stepped outside and did not even feel a nice breeze. She closed the door.

"If it was not the wind maybe the rats opened it or something," Belarus said.

"What type of rodents are these?" Ukraine exclaimed.

"Idiots," Belarus answered and concluded that explained everything. It only made Ukraine more confused.

* * *

><p>Prussia and Germany walked to Canada's home early in the morning.<p>

"Vhy dit you brink me here bruder?" Germany asked Prussia.

"To get some awesome pancakes. Zat is vhy vee are at Kanada's house," Prussia answered.

"You said vee hat somethink important to attent to!" Germany yelled at his brother.

"It is important! I need somethink good to eat for breakfast!" Prussia said as he tried to open Canada's door, it was locked so Prussia brought out his tools for unlocking doors.

"Zis is breakink and enterink bruder!" Germany scolded his brother.

"Don't sount so upset Vest! I do zis all zee time!" Prussia told his brother.

"Zat shtill does not justify breakink ant enterink!" Germany sighed and tried to stop Prussia. Luckily for the red eyed nation he was done. He opened the door and entered casually, ask if it was his own house. They were in Canada kitchen with an entryway leading to the living room.

"Kanada!" Prussia called the Canadian. That was when they noticed two voices arguing from the living room. The two Germans glanced at each other.

"Vee probably chould leave," Germany said.

"Nein, it is probably somethink small like hockey," Prussia walked toward the living room.

"But I zought zat Kanada vas really into hockey?" Germany said.

"Oh ja! He is and it is not in season. Lets find out vat zey are talkink about," Prussia continued on to his destination, the living room which is where the voices were coming from. Germany reluctantly followed with the thought, _Vee are goink to interrupt a private argument. Why can't my bruder not be so nosy? Then again vat could the Kanadian be arguink about zat is not hockey?_

The two brothers found Canada and America yelling at each other. Canada looked worried and angry, an expression the two German's were not too familiar with. America had her back to them so they could not see her face.

"Al, I am worried about you and I know that whatever you are hiding is ruining you," Canada said. "I understand you have to keep some secrets from the other countries but I am your brother. I know and feel it whenever you are upset or sad. It is a brother sense. Why won't you let me know what the heck you are hiding?"

"Canada I am grateful that you are my brother and you care about me. Just as you tell me what is on your mind and what you feel; I do the same exact thing. I would not do so if I did not trust you," America replied.

"Why are you lying to me Al? Sweet maple, why are you lying to me. You can be such a good actor but I know that what you are saying is not true. Just tell me what is on your mind, it is obvious that whatever you are hiding is hurting you. And I can not just stand by and watch. Do you not trust me?"

"I trust you more than every other country in this world combined. And if I was hiding something from you, it would be because I am doing what I must for my people. For these past few decades I have been truthful to you and I have not lied to you. I will do whatever I can to help you and make sure you are all right," America said in a lower voice.

"Then why are you putting on your mask in front of me as you do to everyone else? Your words say that but your eyes say otherwise. I thought I knew you but I guess there is still that trust barrier. Al, I just hate to see you trying to hide yourself. Even to me," Canada said sadly.

"Mattie-" America began until Prussia sneezed and the twin finally noticed the two German's in the room. "Germany, Prussia! I never knew that Canada had you two over for this morning," America gave them her big smile. Canada shook his head in defeat and depression. "How long were you two standing there?"

"Um…" Germany said.

"Oh so you two just got here!" America looked at her watch. "Whoops! It is that late already? The hero needs to get going and do important stuff with good old Obama! See ya'll later," America left Canada's house with her best cocky attitude act. Once she was sure that neither her brother or the two German's were able to see her, she felt her eyes become filled with salty tears. She did her best to not let them fall. _I hate lying to Canada _She thought sadly.

* * *

><p>Back at the house the two German's stared at a Canadian who looked ready to cry and break down his own house. "Vell zat vas a scene," Prussia said to Canada and his brother. Canada shrugged and walked to the kitchen.<p>

"It was nothing, I assume you two are here for pancakes?" Before either could say anything Canada said, "good because there is going to be a maple mountain of it once I am done…"

Kumajirou wandered to the kitchen and pawed at Canada's leg, wanting to be held. The quiet country ignored his pet as he focused entirely on making pancakes. The bear walked to Germany and did the same to his leg. Reluctantly Germany held the white bear with two arms. Prussia and him decided to sit since they did not know what else to do. That and Prussia still wanted pancakes.

"So-," Prussia said slowly. "Kanada can cook some goot pankakes!" He tried to brighten the mood. The two German's noticed Canada's dark aura and the way he vigorously made soft cakes on the pan.

"Really?" Germany said while trying to sound curious. For once the two mentally agreed to knock before entering and not to tick off Canada.

"Here you go," Canada set a big pile on the table that almost touched the ceiling. He gave both of them a plate, knife and fork. He put maple syrup in the middle. "Would either of you want something to drink?" The Canadian was calmer and back to his quieter self.

"Beer," Prussia said.

"Vater please," Germany said cautiously. He was surprised at the Canadian's sudden mood change. Canada gave the two brothers water. "Danke," they both said. Prussia did not want to argue about not getting beer because he remembered the twin's argument.

"Vat are sie plans for totay?" Germany asked.

"Today was suppose to be a bro day with Al- Er I mean America…" Canada sighed and sat down. He looked at his three piles of pancakes that he made in less than five minutes.

"Oh, und zat dit not turn out vell," Prussia stated the obvious.

"So sie and your bruder are close, right?" Germany asked.

Canada nodded, "Well at least I thought we were. I know what you all think of America, because that is what I use to think so too until I actually took time to know him. Everyone sees America as this idiotic, childish, cocky, loud and inconsiderate personification. He is the complete opposite. He is very intelligent, mature, can be loud and is very kind. Alfred just hides all of this because he is afraid…"

"Afraid of what?" Prussia asked.

"His people getting hurt. Alfred can be pretty paranoid and it takes forever for him to trust others. Heck, after 1812 it took me practically a century to even talk to him casually at the meetings. If something happened to him, he will be fine but if it is to his people...End of the Pacific War is the perfect example for that…But since we have gotten close we know almost everything about each other. I know secrets of his and he knows secrets of mine. If one of us is upset, the other is the first one to make sure he is okay. Alfred wears his mask all the time and I have noticed after all this time, he has been wearing it in front of me as well. Once I found this out I see that my brother is sad and something is tearing him apart from the inside. I know that it is from whatever he is keeping from me."

"Sounts like my bruder and I," Germany said.

"Except for zee keepink secret part," Prussia added.

"Annoys me like hell, but vee are close," Germany continued. "From what I hear, it sounds like your bruder is hiding something because of his fear. You say zat he wears a masks, even to you, then zat means he has an important reason for keeping it. And vat reason would zat be?"

"Vat bruder?" Prussia asked, "Zee awesome me is awesomely confused."

Germany rolled his eyes in annoyance, "America's people. As for any country, our people come first, even if it means beink isolated, startink wars, creatink peace, beink a coward, actink like a soldier...Everything we do and vat vee exist for is our people. It is definitely evident zat we all care about our people. America cares for his people and zis secret zat he keeps hidden,even to his closest friend and family member, probably would affect his people drastically if it vas discovered."

Canada leaned his head on his arm that stood on the table. "Yeah, it just pains me to see by brother do this...He has been for so long, I am surprised that he has not cracked yet," Canada said.

"Vell danke for warnink us ahead of time. In case if he does crack," Prussia said.

"If zat does happen, zat is ven you will be needed the most," Germany said.

"Don't doubt that, I definitely will. But before that, I am pulling his cowlick," Canada said with certainty.

"Vat will zat do?" the Germans asked in unison.

"Sweet revenge for making me worry. I swear on maple," Canada answered. The two Germans were still confused and curious as to what would happen if the cowlick was pulled.


	6. Phone Calls

**Sorry for the lateness, I got caught up in life. I hope you enjoy this chapter and know that more will be coming in the future.**

* * *

><p>Russia sat on his couch in his home. He flipped through his little booklet that held the contact information of all of the countries. He found the first name on his list and dialed it into his cell phone to call. The Russian took a drink of his soda. Which he discovered he liked almost as much as vodka. He always emphasized <em>almost<em> with himself and swore to never admit it to America that he like it.

"This is the hero speaking," America answered the phone.

"Greetings comrade!" Russia smiled creepily to himself. He enjoyed toying with the American and that she still called him a commie every once in a while. Russia and America did almost start World War III, but it was still to be frenemies. It was like the Cold War but more playful and harmless.

"Sup dude! Hows it goin" America spoke in her Southern accent. Russia loved it when she spoke this way, it meant she was more fun to joke around.

"Good so far. Do you know who is coming to my big sister's party?" Russia asked.

"Everyone we see at the world meetings. I made double sure that they are all going and keeping it a secret from Ukraine," America answered. Russia heard the American sniff on the other end, like she was crying. Which she was, before he called.

"Are you crying?" Russia asked curiously and worried.

"Dude, heros do not cry. My allergies have been acting up lately. My nose has been running all day! It totally sucks man!" America lied and no one except for close friends and family knows when she lies.

"I hope you get better in time for the party. It would be disappointing if I can not kill you with my pipe. I have cleaned it specifically for you da?" Russia said full of concern. He waited egarly for her to reply to her playful threat.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. I need to keep your communist ass in check," America replied with a fake sneeze.

"The Soviet Union is gone you know? I am no longer a communist da?"

"Thats because I make sure you do not go commie again. Besides what should I call you if you dislike my epic nickname for you?'

"How about panda or something cute and nice," Russia said.

"I ain't takin China's weird nicknames from him. Your boyfriend will go all kung fu on me," America exclaimed. "I am sticking with commie until I come up with something better."

"Fine," Russia replied with a blush. He was grateful that America could not see him. "China and I are not together! I am not that type of person da? Besides if you call me commie I should call you fat ass or 3.5 cm."

"Hey, you know I'm all about that bass. No treble! Also you only say that because you are super jealous that I have a sexier one than you. But then again, you have your eyes on a specific Chinese man's-" America said.

"Good-bye America!" Russia interrupted her and hung up on the phone. His childish face was a red cherry. He took a deep breath and sighed. The Russian began laughing, he loved this love-hate relationship with America. It always made his day to see what the American could come up with comebacks and vise versa. Thinking of the North American country, Russia's thoughts wandered to what Lithuania said in his sleep. The idea of America having a secret made Russia curious and eager for the hunt to find the hidden truth.

_First, my big sister's birthday party and then I will interrogate Lithuania._ Russia thought happily.

Russia called another country, France.

"Bonjour!" Franc answered with a muffled voice.

"Hello France, how is the dress?" Russia said.

"It is going great! Ukraine will look like a beautiful snow queen!" France replied happily. His voice became clear as he took out needles in his mouth. "It is almost finished, just doing some beautiful touches to it…"

"Sounds like things are progressing well da? Now I must go, bye France," Russia said. France said a quick goodbye before Russia hung up on the phone. He found Italy's number in his book and called the Italian.

"Hey! This is-a North Italy!" Italy answered giddily as he does with everyone. His southern brother was heard cursing in the background.

"How is the cake?" Russia asked.

"Ru-Russia! Oh-uh…" Italy said suddenly fearful. He spoke to America about the cake and the Italian was terrified of the American, but at least she was more friendly.

"It is-a going fu-" South Italy began shouting into the phone until North Italy shushed him.

"The cake is coming along great! It is really pretty if I-a do say so myself!" North Italy said as bravely as he could.

"Good da?" Russia asked.

"Si!" Italy exclaimed.

"Okay, I will be hanging up now. Bye da?" Russia said and heard a small ciao from the other line before he hung up.

"Time to call Spain to make sure the food will be ready in two days…" Russia was going to flip through his flipbook when he realized that he only flipped through the pages aimlessly. He finally found Spain's number and called him.

"Hola!" Spain answered in a slightly lazy voice.

"Hello Spain, are you still going to make the food for my big sister's party?" Russia asked.

"Si! I am buying groceries now!" Spain said quickly.

"Thank you da?" Russia said. "That is all I wanted to know."

"Adios amigo," Spain said. Russia hung up and stared at his phone. He stared at the phone with America's teasing words echoing in his head. _I ain't takin China's weird nicknames from him. Your boyfriend will go all kung fu on me _Russia at times truly hated America, because a little voice in his head sang it was true. Gathering his courage, Russia dialed in China's number, one that he had memorized for a long time. He hated this strange feeling around the nation.

"Hello aru," China answered. Russia's heart jumped excitedly.

"Hello China! How are you?" Russia asked trying to seem friendly.

"Making those fireworks that you wanted your big sister! Im Yong Soo, stop it aru! That is too much gunpowder aru," China yelled. Russia smiled, China and his younger brothers will always be the same.

"That is good da?" Russia said trying to see if he could continue talking to China.

"Yes, is there anything else you need help with aru?" China asked.

"Not that I can think of…" Russia said in deep thought. He tried to think of other things that he could say to start a conversation.

"Okay, now I need to go before- AIYA! South Korea! Stop touching my chest!" China exclaimed. Russia heard the Korean yelled, "But I want to aniki!"

"Goodbye aru!" China said and hung up.

"Goodbye da?" Russia said meekly. _Maybe I should hit South Korea with my pipe since he keeps on bothering China…_ Russia thought as he pulled out the polished pipe from within his jacket._ I can just clean it again._

* * *

><p>Japan silently stared at the invitation he got in the mail. It was beautifully decorated to match the movie Frozen. There was silvery, glitter snowflakes and a small watercolor painting of the main female characters, Anna and Elsa. The cute folded card had contact information for Russia, in case there were any questions. The invitation was for Ukraine's birthday, which was only twp days away. Normally Japan would not go, but he recognized the penmanship of a specific American who wrote his invitation in Japanese.<p>

_Russia courd not have made this invitation card. He probabry had America make it. Guess I shourd be carring him for more information._ Japan thought. He did not really want to go since it involved Russia but it also involved two things he did like. Frozen, which at the moment is popular in Japan and a specific close American friend of his.

"Shourd I go?" Japan thought out loud to himself. His cell phone rang and he answered with a "moshi moshi."

"Hey Japan," Greece said in his sleepy voice. There were meows of cats in the background.

"Konnichiwa Greece-san," Japan greeted politely.

"Did you get an invitation?" Greece asked.

"Hai, but I do not know if I wirr be going," Japan answered.

"Well I am going, the card is really pretty."

"Sou desu nee," Japan agreed holding the card.

"Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about something important," Greece said.

"Nani," Japan asked.

"I need help finding my cat," Greece answered.

"Which one?" Japan asked.

"This one is Aphrodite...She has been missing for a while," Greece said seriously.

"How can I be of assistance?" Japan asked with determination. He loved cute things and cats was on the top of his list. A missing cat meant a missing fluffy ball of cuteness that the world revolves around. At least to Japan, that is what a missing cat meant.

"You can-" Greece began when there was a loud meow heard. "Wait! I found her! She was on my head this entire time."

"That is good, it made me worried for Aphrodite," Japan smiled. He imagined a small stray cat on Greece's head while the Greek searched for the cat everywhere.

"Another thing, have heard the rumor?" Greece asked.

"What rumor?"

"The rumor that that Lithuania and Poland are fighting right. Not war, that would be bad," Greece said.

"I did notice that the two were on the edge during the rast meeting," Japan said. "Russia was not making it any better."

"I wonder what made them become so upset. They are such good friends. Maybe it might have to do with something about Lithuania liking Belarus or something. I think Poland might like Lithuania more than a friend. But I could be wrong."

"Well, I just hope that they can resolve whatever is bothering them. Friendships being ruined can lead to horribre things. To get away from negative thoughts, how is your relationship with Turkey coming along?"

"That jerk always wants to compete with me about something. He is annoying as hell and I despise his very existence," Greece said angrily.

"The other day you said you two were getting along," Japan said nervous. _I probabry shourd have not brought up Turkey…_ He thought regrettedly.

"We are, it is just trying to find all of my cats first to find Aphrodite. Guess he was too focused on winning other than actually finding her."

"But he was trying to rook for her," Japan said.

"Who's side are you on?" Greece said upset.

"I rather not be on anyone's side…" Japan said.

"Hey Hercules! I was looking for Aphrodite and found an orange tabby with a missing eye. I cleaned him and put a bandaged over the now missing eye before anything happened," Turkey's voice spoke in the background.

"The poor mr. Cat," Greece said. He did not sound upset or angry, but actually happy that Turkey helped an injured cat.

"I guess I will leave you two to your own business," Japan said politely. He was glad that Turkey was considerate enough to even look for Aphrodite and help a injured stray cat. _It seems that their rerationship is getting better._ Japan began thinking about the two as a couple. He shook the thought away, _No, I can not be like Hungary and start shipping other countries rike she does!_

"Okay, you are going to the party though right?" Greece asked.

"Hai, why not?" Japan answered.

"Okay, Turkey and I will see you there," Greece said.

"Sayonara Greece-san," Japan said. Japan heard the familiar beep of a hung up phone. He did not want to see Russia, Japan still got bad vibes from the Russian. But now that Greece and Turkey were expecting him to go, Japan had no other choice. _Why have I aroud myserf to go without thinking?_ Japan thought.

He looked at the invitation and wandered to his couch. Japan admired the detail and pure originality of the card. He pulled out his phone and took a picture of it. Within seconds he looked through his memory card that was filled with pictures. An idea popped up in his head, he felt that since he was going to a birthday party, he should do or give something to the birthday person. He went to his room and got out his good camera and a new memory card. _I know what I will be giving Ukraine-san for her birthday._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Foreign terminology<span> **

**Adios_: Goodbye_ (Spanish)**

**Amigo_: Friend _(Spanish)**

**Bonjour: _Hello _(French)**

**Hai: _Yes_** **(Japanese)**

**Konnichiwa_: Greetings/hello _(Japanese)**

**Nani_: What _(Japanese)**

**Sayonara: _Goodbye _(Japanese)**

**Si_: Yes _(Spanish)**

**Sou desu nee_: Is that so? _Or_ it is isn't it? _(Japanese)**

**-san: _Used for politeness in Japan. Long story short it is like Mr./Mrs./Miss/Ms. and used for politeness_ (Japanese)**


	7. Before the Party part 1

Spain waited impatiently as he paced around the room. He had completely forgotten that he and France were in charge of making the food for the birthday party. France said that he planned to go to the country a few days before hand and make his food while he finished Ukraine's gift, which was to be from Belarus._ At least he has an excuse!_ The Spaniard thought angrily. He cursed his laziness for once. If Russia or Belarus does not see his homemade cooking at the party, Spain knew he would be dead. To ease his anxiety his doorbell rang. Spain leaped to the door and answered it.

There stood one Spain's little adopted brother, Mexico. The Mexican had messily trimmed black hair, brown skin and chocolate brown eyes. He was a few inches shorter than the North American twins. He wore a white buttoned shirt, with casual black pants and tennis shoes. A suitcase was in his grasp behind him. "Hola, Spain!" Mexico said with some fake enthusiasm.

"Mexico! So glad you could come," Spain said happily.

"What did you do this time?" Mexico said noticing how scared the Spaniard was.

"I need help making food for Ukraine's birthday party! I needed to start on it since yesterday for as many people there will be," Spain spilled out his guts. Mexico sighed and entered the home and walked to the kitchen. He saw that there was absolutely nothing made or any sign that Spain had begun anything.

"Aiya yai!" Mexico faced palmed himself. It was hard to believe that Spain was the one of the many Europeans who practically wiped out his mother's ingenious peoples. "You idiot… Why haven't you started working?!" he yelled at Spain.

"I got busy with-"

"That stupid, loud mouth Italian Romano? Of course Spain, Romano is your dear little brother that you would never even lay a finger on him. Probably because he is a gringo like you. Why should I help you?"

"Because I told America and Russia that you were helping me. Russia does not care but America seemed excited to eat your food," Spain explained pathetically.

Mexico laughed at the thought of the American. "Told my favorite gringo? Well, guess I can not let him be disappointed. I could care less about you and Russia," Mexico rolled up his sleeves and washed his hands in the sink. "But remember one thing, we are cooking my food...Not yours, so you just helped me, okay?"

"Our cuisine is similar though," Spain said.

"But mine is better," Mexico said as he searched for meat. "Hey stupido!" Mexico called Spain.

"Si?" Spain replied to his call.

"Go to the store and get me some ingredients for masa, and some corn husks, along with flour and...You know what?" Mexico brought out a pen and paper from his bag and began to write down various ingredients. Once he was done, he handed it to Spain. "Now apurate!" Spain stood and ran out of his house with a sighing Mexican. _Gringos I swear..._ he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>It was the day before Ukraine's birthday party. Most of the countries were going to the airport or already arriving at the country where the party was to be held. The party was to be held at the street in front of the hotel that Russia reserved specifically for it. It would be able to hold over a few hundred humans comfortably and a few hundred countries. Canada arrived at the hotel with crates of decorations. China, France, England, South Korea, Russia, and Belarus arrived at the hotel at the same time. They met in the lobby and began to discuss the party decorations.<p>

"Hello America," England greeted Canada.

"I am not America, my name is Canada," the Canadian said sadly.

"Oh my dear little brother!" France hugged Canada. "I will never forget mon amour. How dare you black sheep insult mon amour in such a way!"

"I don't need that from you frog! Sorry Canada I always mix you up with your brother," England apologized.

"Hey you Westerners stop acting so immature aru! You guys can not even identify each other properly! I swear, now Canada is setting up the decorations?" China said.

"Yes, now France where is my big sister's dress?" Belarus asked the Frenchman.

"Ah yes, the beautiful masterpiece I have created is in my suitcase which is in my room upstairs," France replied and pulled out a flower out of nowhere and smelled it.

"Aniki, your chest belongs to me!" South Korea tried to touch China who pushed him away.

"Why are you following me aru?" China yelled.

"Aniki never spends time with me so I follow you to make up that time. That and my group and I will be performing Gangman style. I can not do it properly without Matthias, Gilbert and Alfred. It is our signature!"

"You may do your little dance, but so long as you do not do that elevator part," Russia said darkly.

"No promises," the Korean smiled.

"Then I will have your sou-" Russia began when Belarus said, "So after sister's wedding we are getting married right big brother?"

"No," the Russian squeaked.

"Yes we are big brother," Belarus confirmed. "You are all invited to see the union between Russia and I. Russia will become one with Belarus." A dark aura swarmed around her.

"Anyways, do you need help with the decorations Bana?" England asked.

"It is Ca-na-da! And no, my brother and I are setting up the decorations. He has some more stuff from Disney that he asked to borrow," Canada said.

"How much time and work did you put into all of this?" the countries exclaimed. The Canadian shrugged casually and smiled sweetly.

"I like the movie. Besides, its only for the dj, tables and stuff. There are a lot of countries coming so there needs to be sufficient enough decorations. What I need help with now is finishing the snowflakes. Everything else is done, thanks to the help of Germany and Prussia," Canada explained.

"Why would they be helping you aru?" China asked.

"I fed them pancakes," Canada said lightly and cautiously. He rather not have other countries get into more North American drama.

"France, show me big sister's dress," Belarus ordered the Frenchman.

"I will show it to you in private so that the others will be awed by its beauty," France said nervously and led Belarus who dragged Russia with her to France's hotel room.

"The fireworks will be going off a few miles away on a rooftop. When should they go off?" China asked Canada.

"Probably before the actual partying and at the very end. You do have enough safe fireworks right?" Canada said.

"Yes, I do," China replied.

"Alfred is coming with his timer for the fireworks so that they will go off at a certain time safely," Canada explained.

"It seems that your brother is bringing a lot of things. Why did you two not come here together?" Britain asked.

"No reason in particular," Canada lied and thought about the argument he had with his twin the other day. "We just left on different airplanes due to time…"

Britain scanned the Canadian carefully and watched for any strange reaction. "Well, I will be going to my room and sleep. I am tired from the trip aru," China left the Westerners to check into his room. South Korea did the same, he got bored and decided that he should sleep as well.

"Are you sure everything is alright?" Britain asked Canada.

"Yeah, everything is," Canada answered. "We should go to our own rooms and sleep as well." Canada left a worried Britain in the lobby. He had an edgy feeling in his gut that said nothing was right.

* * *

><p>Japan grabbed his luggage and headed to the parking lot of the airport. Cars passed by as the Japanese man took in the cloudy blue sky. The warm sun was covered by the big fluffy white clouds. The Japanese man enjoyed the beautiful sky. It made Japan feel at peace and have hope for the future. Japan always silently thanked the country that dragged him out of isolation and showed him this sky. Along with the sky, Japan made many friends that he treasured. He was about to catch the attention of a taxi driver when he saw two familiar German brothers.<p>

"Konnichiwa Germany-san and Prussia-san," Japan greeted them.

"Guten tag Japan, I assume you are here for zee birzday party?" Germany said.

"Are you two here for Ukraine-san birthday party as werr?" Japan asked.

"Ja! Zee party voult not be awezome unless I am zere!" Prussia exclaimed confidently. "Zis is ven Hungary vill finally leave zat stuck-up Austria! I have alvays known zat she has a thing for me!"

Germany rolled his eyes and got the attention of a cab. "Are you stayink at the hotel vere zee party vill be at?"

"Hai, it makes travering a bit more easier," Japan answered. The three countries put their luggage in the trunk of the taxi and sat in the back seat. Japan thanked lady luck for not sitting in the middle like Germany was. He disliked being so close to the German where their shoulders touched. It invaded his personal space. So being in the middle seat between the two brothers would have made him feel even more awkward.

"Hey Japan, vee been wonderink, are you klose to Amerika?" Prussia asked bluntly as the car moved once they gave the driver the address.

"What do you mean by that?" Japan asked with a small blush.

"Vat my bruder meant was, do you know Amerika vell enough tell if he is hidink somethink?" Germany asked.

"I berieve so, I do notice that whenever we spend time together he never rets his guard down or roosens up. Only once I saw him roose and that was when we were watching this one Disney movie," Japan answered.

"Is zat so? So Amerika is hiding somethink," Germany said.

"Did something happen for you to be curious?" Japan asked.

"Zee other day, Kanada and Amerika vere in an argument. Somethink about Amerika keepink a secret and it is tearink him apart. Kanada vas really troubled by it and is worried about his bruder. Vee vere vondering if you knew anythink since you are one of zee few countries who can stand him," Germany replied.

"I may not know everything about him but I do know one thing. America does wear a mask, every once in a while I can see past the mask and I see someone completely different. It worries me that his smiles are fake and he feers rike he has to hide himself from both his brother and I," Japan said.

"Sounds like you like him," Prussia said to lighten the mood.

"Nani?" Japan exclaimed with a blush. "Arfred-kun is a close friend of mine! Why wouldn't I be worried about him?"

Prussia smiled with satisfaction, "Your face and actions around him say ozer vise!"

"Bruder leave Japan alone," Germany scolded Prussia.

Japan nervously said, "Do I really act strange around him?"

"Vait, you do like him?" Germany said surprised.

"Now zee cat is out of zee bag!" Prussia laughed at the embarrassed Japanese man._ I think I shourd have chosen a different taxi to go to my hotel…_ Japan thought.

Japan's anxiety disappeared for only a second when the taxi stopped. In that moment he believed that he would be able to lock himself in his room and recompose himself when South Korea popped out of nowhere and grabbed his chest. "Japan! Long time no see!" the Korean exclaimed.

"Get away from me before I murder you with my katana," Japan said upset. South Korea let go and slapped his back.

"Yet everyone says you are nice and polite," South Korea said and ran inside calling China.

"Gilbert!" Denmark appeared at the entrance of the hotel.

"Matzias!" Prussia cried out the two ran to each other in a dramatic way, as if they were two lovers in a cliche romance movie. Right when they would hug they slapped each other's hands instead.

"No homo!" they both exclaimed and laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the entire world.

"Bruder would you at least care to take your own luggage?" Germany yelled at Prussia. The German dragged both his and his brother's bags to Denmark and Prussia. Japan followed Germany cautiously. He did not want Prussia embarrassing him once again.

"Danke bruder!" Gilbert said.

"So the Heroic Super Awesome Da-ze group is almost all here!" Denmark said.

"Amerika is not here yet?" Prussia, Germany and Japan said in unison.

"Yeah, for some reason he's running late. His twin has been calling him but has not answered his phone. Which is strange because America always answers phone calls," Denmark said.

"I vonder vat is goink on vit him?" Germany muttered so that no one could hear him. There was a large honk as a red car stopped quickly in place of the taxi after it left. Two special Italians were arguing with each other. Well actually one was yelling and the other was crying out his eyes. Japan shuddered at the memory of Italy driving Japan to his place. In the back of the car was a large package.

"Germany!" North Italy ran to the German and hugged him.

"Do not go to that potato bastard you stupido!" South Italy yelled at his brother.

"Vat is zat?" Prussia pointed to the package in the back seat. It was so big that there were ropes tying it down to the car and looked like it would not fit through the entrance of the hotel easily.

"That is the cake my idiot brother and I made for this party? Got a problem with that potato bastard's brother bird bastard!?" South Italy yelled at the Prussian.

"Vhy do you have to yell all zee time with foul vords?" Germany sighed.

"I assume that there needs to be assistance for getting that cake to a fridge so it will not melt or anything," Denmark said.

"Si!" North Italy said happily. His tears stopped falling after he hugged Germany.

"How did you fly here with that big of a cake?" Japan asked.

"We did not fly here, we drove here," South Italy said.

"First I will make sure that it is alright if we use this hotel's fridge to store that cake. And to see if the fridge is big enough," Denmark went inside the building.

"We wirr have to put it on the cake's side...But that wirr damage the cake," Japan said.

"Do not worry! The cake comes apart so we can take it inside easier," North Italy said.

"Vhy did you not say zat until now?" Germany asked.

"We do not have to tell the potato bastard everything," South Italy glared at Germany.

* * *

><p>America sat in her taxi with her friend Tony next to her. She would have been there earlier if only her boss did not drop a big pile of work while she was packing. Or when the Democratic and Republican party disagreed for the millionth time and neither side budged in the argument about immigration, spending and all of the other problems that all the politicians said they would fixed but did the complete opposite or were kicked out quickly. America wanted to yell at all of them and kick out the power hungry bastards so things can get done the right way. But sadly, she is the personification and is suppose to be kept hidden from the other governmental officials. America felt the familiar feeling of being divided once again for the millionth time. It was not as bad as the Civil War of course, she rather not remember that dark chapter in her life.<p>

Not only it frustrated her to the point of wanting to pull out her own hair, but it also had negative effects on her body. Sometimes random scratches appeared all over her body or she could not breathe as if one lung wanted to exhale and the other wanted to inhale; if that was even possible. It was an exhausting process that America has been dealing with for years. Her population is the most diverse compared to other countries after all. But she noticed that recently it has been getting worse. She chose to ignore it and continue on with her plans.

To relieve herself of all of the mental stress, she listened to her secret ipod on the airplane ride. The reason this was her secret ipod was because this is where she kept all of her songs that she truly enjoyed and if the other countries got ahold of it, they might assume she was a homosexual guy or figure out that she was a girl. America had to take all precautions. She listened to 'Pocket full of Sunshine" the most since she really did wish to escape to a faraway place. Times like these, she wished was isolated once again. Then again, another country might drag her into a war that she wanted no part of like in the early 20th century.

"I have a gift for you that I want you to wear," Tony told her. America was the only person in the world who took time to learn Tony's language. Others heard the alien saying cuss words, but America heard full sentences.

"You should be giving gifts to the birthday girl Tony, but thank you," America said.

"I want you to promise me to wear soon. Either today or tomorrow," Tony said.

"Well you are being persistent about this, is this a suit?" America asked.

"You will find out," Tony told her. The taxi driver glanced at Tony in pure horror, America gave him her heroic smile. She gave the taxi driver his money as she exited the vehicle and stared at the hotel. She undid the crates that she had trailing behind the car and took out her luggage. It was already evening so the sun was setting. She disliked being late.

"Tony, we a have a party to get ready for!" America told her alien friend. She pulled the crates with ease along with her luggage. Once she was inside she saw Britain and France trying to murder each other while China called them immature. South Korea tried to grope China's chest. Russia was trying to hide from Belarus who searched for her older brother. South Italy was yelling at Germany who seemed to want to be somewhere else. North Italy tried to calm his brother down. In the end the two Italians began crying. Greece and Turkey were having a competition by playing rock paper scissors. Japan tried to calm the two down. Prussia insulted Austria's clothing and Hungary brought out her pan to murder him with it. Liechtenstein stood with her big brother Switzerland who pointed his gun at anyone who tried to approach her. America sighed, _I already had to deal with a divided house and I think I rather deal with that other than a divided room full of countries..._ America thought sadly.

Before anyone could see her exhausted expression her smile returned and she yelled, "The hero has arrived!" She felt her voice become sore, probably from her arguing government. The personifications stared at her and most of them groaned or whispered to each other. Her twin appeared with his worried expression. The look made America's heart became heavy with guilt about their argument._ Is it just me or are the two Germans, Japan and Russia staring at me closely? _America noticed the four personifications staring at her.

"Sup bro! I brought the rest of the stuff. Sorry for my lateness, had some important hero stuff to do you know?" America said with her fake enthusiasm. Canada forced a smile.

"Yeah, of course. I need you to get working on the technology stuff for the fireworks and stuff," Canada said.

"Of course dude! The hero will always come and save you from your technical problems!" America said.

"I will drop off our stuff in the room," Tony said and grabbed America's luggage and walked to the front desk.

"Alright Tony! I will see you up there," America said. She walked over to the first of her many projects for special effects and showed her brother what she was able to borrow from Disney. She planned together with the other countries on how the party was going to go like. She let them do most of the talking this time. She felt oddly exhausted. As much as she tried to listen, she could not help but feel like she could not breathe. It was like she was drowning and whenever she spoke, she felt her lungs become filled with water.

* * *

><p><strong>Foreign Terminology:<strong>

**Aniki: _Big brother (Japanese)_**

**Apurate: _Hurry (Spanish)_**

**Danke: _Thank you (German)_**

**Gingo: _White person (Spanish)_**

**Guten Tag_: Good day or hello (German)_**

**Hola_: Hello (Spanish)_**

**Konnichiwa: Hello (Japanese)**

**Nani:_ What (Japanese)_**

**Mon amour: _My love_**

**Masa:_ Dough made from freshly prepared hominy. Used to make various foods such as corn tortillas and tamales_**

**Si:_ Yes (Spanish)_**


	8. Before the Party part 2

_**I want to say thank you all for your support! I hope you continue to enjoy reading this fanfiction as much as I have enjoyed typing it!**_

* * *

><p>"We have finally arrived!" Poland laid on one of the couches in the lobby dramatically. Lithuania followed behind him carrying all of their luggage. They saw a few countries pass them and give them curious glances. Poland ignored them and stared at the ceiling. The day before him and Lithuania got into a little argument. But in the end, Lithuania confessed that America was into guys and girls. Which was perfect gossip to share with friends, if only he had more friends that is. It also bothered him that Lithuania broke his so called 'promise', being friends with the Lithuanian, Poland had learned that he never goes back on his promises and will keep them to the grave. <em>Whatever, I will not like let that get to me<em> Poland thought.

"Shouldn't you check into your hotel room?" Lithuania asked nicely.

"I totally should," Poland sat up, "But I totally need to go to the bathroom first." Poland stood and began to search for a public restroom. Lithuania sighed and shook his head. He was glad that Poland was no longer prying about America's secret. For one thing, he knew others could find out from Poland, since he tends to gossip a bit. Secondly America would murder him if more countries found out without her permission.

To make his day even better he saw the other two Baltic states come into the building, Estonia and Latvia. They saw Lithuania and smiled. The three came together. "I have not seen you two for a while," Lithuania said.

"Not since the last world meeting," Latvia said. "I would come over to visit if only Sealand does not suddenly pop up out of nowhere and start talking to me about everything that is on his mind."

"Who is Sealand? I did not know there was a country that went by that name," Lithuania asked confused.

"I think it might be an imaginary friend he came up with," Estonia said and adjusted his glasses.

"No he is not!" Latvia whined, "He is a little boy who wants to become a big empire. One of England's little brothers."

"Then that explains a lot, England is horrible at raising children," Estonia stated.

"Latvia!" Sealand appeared behind the said country who jumped in surprise.

"Sealand! You got an invitation too?" Latvia asked bluntly.

"Technically yes!" Sealand held up an invitation in front of the three Baltics. "So that means someone recognizes me as a nation!"

"What do you mean by technically?" Lithuania asked politely.

"Well I took this from England's mailbox…" Sealand admitted.

"So you stole it?" Latvia sighed.

"No, there was a bunch of them in England's mail box. They were for Scotland, Ireland and the rest of the United Kingdom. I do not think no one would be offended if one invitation is missing," Sealand explained innocently.

"So you were the cause of this big mess?" Ireland yelled from across the room. She stood at the entrance of the elevator. She had short ginger hair with two daisies, bright green eyes, and wore a green t-shirt with jeans. The three nations and micronation thought _How could she hear this conversation?_

"Oh Ireland, I did not know you were here!" Sealand said as he hid behind Latvia. Ireland walked to the nations and they all could see the freckles on her skin.

"The others got into a stupid argument about the whole missing invitation thing. Now Scotland is pissed off at Russia for 'not inviting him to the party', thanks to America he got one but is still upset. He wouldn't stop talking about it on the airplane ride here!" Ireland said irritated.

"Um…" Sealand said until England came.

"Ireland, leave the lecturing to me. Besides we are all here, and Scotland says he is now over it," England told his sister.

"I just wanted to go to the party. There was a bunch of invitations in your mailbox! Why wouldn't the invitations be sent to all of your guy's individual homes?" Sealand said.

"That is because were typically stay in one house. We are the United Kingdom after all," England explained to the younger nation.

"I just hope Scotland is not still upset," Ireland sighed.

"He has calmed down after he went to sleep. I personally think he was tired from the trip and acted upset about this situation because of it," England said.

"Is Sealand still going to the party? I mean, there is going to be a few things there," Lithuania said. He planned the whole party with Canada, America and Russia a few weeks before so he knew what was suppose to happen at the party.

"What type of things?" Sealand asked excitedly..

"I will leave England to this," Ireland said.

"Things you are too young for," England told Sealand. "Besides you will probably fall asleep before anything happens."  
>"Won't that just prompt him more to come?" Estonia asked.<p>

"I definitely won't fall asleep! I really want to go! From the invitation I assume it is Frozen themed! Come on I love Disney!" Sealand begged.

"I do not see why he can not come, so long as he does not get ahold of the grown up drinks," Ireland said.

"What do you mean by grown-up drinks?" Sealand asked.

"Nothing, I guess you can go. So long as you do not get into trouble," England gave in.

"Yeah! I am going to the awesome party!" Sealand said happily. "I probably should check into my room now!" He ran to the front desk. England followed his little brother to keep an eye on him.

"He is really bad at taking care of growing nations," Latvia said bluntly.

"Yup, I blame him being a pirate for that," Ireland agreed. The elevator that Ireland came from opened with Seychelles and Taiwan in it. The two were in a small conversation. "See you guys later, I am off to go shopping with the some other female nations," Ireland said her good-bye and walked with Taiwan and Seychelles

"I forget there are female nations," Latvia stated.

"The main cause of that is because none of them are big and powerful," Estona said.

_That or most of the countries are too sexist to acknowledge them properly_ Lithuania thought. _If only America revealed her gender, maybe the female countries would be more noticeable and not undermined as much._

"Are you ready to check into our rooms Liet?" Poland asked as he walked to his friend.

"Yeah," Lithuania said. The three Baltics and Poland walked to the front desk to check into their rooms.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you suggesting Tony?" America exclaimed in a whisper. She knew that lots of countries were arriving at the hotel and checking into their rooms and if she shouted they would want to know what was going on. Tony said that he wanted to give America a gift and wanted her to wear it. America assumed it was a suit or tie. Since that was what she was going to wear to the party and leave her lovely bomber jacket in the room. She never expected Tony to buy her a dress.<p>

"I saw it at a clothing store next to GameStop the other day. They always have nice clothes and I thought you would look nice in this dress," Tony explained. America did think that the dress was beautiful. It was a short blue strapless dress with a laced skirt, and a black bow tied around the waist. There were a few obvious problems about the gift. Problem one, no one except for Lithuania knew that she was a girl. Problem two, the last time she wore something for girls was when she was being raised by Native America and she could barely remember the details of it, just vivid memories. Problem three, because of problem one she never would think of wearing something girly. Last but not least problem four; when or why would she even wear it?

"Do not get me wrong Tony, it is cool and all but I have no reason to wear it," America told her friend nicely.

"I want you to wear it to the party!" Tony said as if it was obvious.

"What?!"America said loudly and forgot to keep her voice low.

"Do you not understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?" Tony quoted Rush Hour.

America began pacing the room. "Dude, I love it that you are considerate enough to get me gifts and everything, especially if it is based off of the fact that I am a girl. But I can not wear this to the party. Everyone is expecting to see the fat, loud annoying American that they see at the world meetings," she said in hushed voice.

"I thought you would say that," Tony said and pulled out a remote with various buttons from out of nowhere and pressed a button. A small rolling object rolled in front of America and a hologram appeared in front of her. It wore the black suit that the nation planned to wear for the party. The hologram looked like a realistic male America as if it was not a hologram to begin with.

"I am the hero!" the hologram yelled in the same voice America always faked.

"You created a hologram of me?" America said surprised and stared at her hologram self.

"I can do a lot of things with my advanced technology," Tony said. There was a knock at America's door. Tony forced America into the bathroom and closed the door. "Listen and learn," Tony said. The hologram walked to the door and answered it. There stood an upset Chinese man.

"What is up with all of the ruckus aru?" China demanded.

"Oh, sorry dude! Tony and I were debating who would win in a battle. Thor or Superman and the arguments Tony is givin-" the hologram said.

"I do not care, it sounds childish and stupid aru! How about you quiet down your debate aru?!" China yelled at America. The Chinese man turned and stomped down the hall to his own room. The hologram closed the door and Tony pressed another button. The hologram disappeared and the strange rolling device reappeared. The real America got out of the bathroom and silently clapped.

"Awesome, you fooled China. But that still does not give me a reason to dress up like my true gender at the party. Countries are going there, not many normal people. Not intentionally really, a few might come in since it is in the middle of the street," America told Tony.

"There is a reason why you need to do this," Tony said.

"Then please enlighten me. You do know that I get really paranoid about things," America said. America sat on her bed and crossed her arms expectantly.

"You need to loosen up. You are always on your guard and I think it is starting to get to you. Your politics are more frustrating than normal and you have a lot of burden on your shoulders. I remember when I first came here and you took me to my first earthly party, you said parties are when you can forget reality for a moment and have fun. Yet you do not do so yourself at parties. In other words your actions contradict what you told me. Going to this party as your true self or even going to some other party in this country will help you. It is Ukraine's independence from the Soviet Union, of course there will be a butt-load of other parties that the Ukrainians go to. So, that is exactly what I want you to do. This hologram will take your place while you go off and have fun yourself," Tony explained.

"Why now? I am perfectly fine," America said. The alien sighed and pointed at the American's fingers. For the past few days America has been focusing on other things with her hands so her twitching hands would not be revealed. But this very moment her hands were shaking while her fingers twitched. America saw this and cupped her hands together.

"See, this is the reason why I am telling you this. You do this and I predict you will feel better, both physically and emotionally," Tony said.

"I am perfectly fine! Besides wouldn't the others recognize me?" America asked. "I mean, I will be my real height and not wearing this bandage and layers of foam to give me a more masculine figure and all but my voice and stuff…"

"First off your voice is way more higher pitch than you make it. Second point is I will do your hair and make up. Thirdly, no one knows what you really look like. You wear foundation and other stuff to make your neck look more thick and face more masculine. No one will recognize you if you are as your true self," Tony explained.

"What do you mean by doing my hair? It is short and you can not do anything to it. Hell, nantucket never does anything except defy gravity and ignore the rules of physics," America asked. She poked her own curl and it stayed still like an unbreakable force.

"Did I mention my technology is more advanced than yours?" Tony said for the second time.

"Are you really sure about this?" America said. Tony nodded and America shook her head. "No I can not do this. It is too risky. I don't even have a female candidate for the presidential election yet. Last few elections I had hope, but I am not at the point where I need to be."

"Rock, paper, scissors, lizard, Spock," Tony held out his hand. "Let chance decide our fate. Two out of three, if you win; I will forget about this entire plan and never speak or bring up something similar to it again. But if I win, you are going to the party in that dress with that hologram playing as you. Okay?"

"Or I can just say no," America said.

"Or I can reveal your secret," Tony said.

"You wouldn't dare."

"This is for your own good."

America cursed herself for teaching Tony how to speak earthly languages. He did only speak in his native tongue but does know how to speak in other languages. She reluctantly held out her hand. On the first try America beat Tony by playing paper when Tony played Spock. The second round Tony won by playing scissors when America played lizard. The two stared at each other and America took a shaky breath and prayed that she would win. They began round three and America held her breath when her hand became still.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on Switzerland's hotel room door. The nation opened it to find Hungary. "Is Liechtenstein still here?" she asked. The said country appeared behind Switzerland, "Hungary! Why are you here?"<p>

"Would you like to go shopping with me and a few more girls?" Hungary asked more toward the female nation than to the male one. Liechtenstein's blank expression brighten with excitement and a soft smile appeared on her lips.

"I would love to! Oh big brother can I go with Hungary?" she asked Switzerland.

"Why do you need to go shopping for?" Switzerland asked, being the cheap nation he is.

"To hang out with friends and see what else is out there," Liechtenstein told him.

"Don't you already have a dress for the party though?" Switzerland said.

"Yes," Liechtenstein answered.

Hungary rolled her eyes and laughed, "We are just going to walk around the city and check things out! We are not really going to buy anything unless we really want or need it. It is something we like to do to spend time together. If you are so paranoid, why not come with us?"

"Okay I will come. Wait here while I get one of my guns," Switzerland said. He turned around to go to one of his suitcases in the room.

"What?" Liechtenstein and Hungary said at the same time. Neither were expecting him to come.

"Is this okay?" Liechtenstein asked.

Hungary shrugged, "I see no problem with that. In fact it will make things easier for our plans."

Liechtenstein, Hungary and Switzerland met Vietnam, Wy and Belarus in the lobby. "Hi Lili," Vietnam said in a lighter tone than most countries were use to. Switzerland saw the nation tense when her eyes fell upon him.

"Hello, my big brother is coming with us this evening," Liechtenstein said.

"So is Belarus, she was wandering the halls all alone," Wy said.

"I was looking for big brother," Belarus stated.

"Well the more the merrier," Hungary said, "Now we have to meet the others in that mall right? Isn't it around the corner?"

"I believe so, let me check the map," Vietnam pulled out her map of the city.

"Wait, who else is coming?" Switzerland asked. He wanted to make sure he had enough weapons to protect Liechtenstein.

"Do not worry, it is just Taiwan, Ireland and Seychelles and us. It going to be a girls night after all," Wy said as if it was obvious.

"What?" Switzerland said confused.

"The female nations hang out every once in a while. Typically not all together because of our busy schedules. But we all stay in contact through, mail, phone, email and even bird!" Hungary quickly explained to him.

"Don't the male nations do such things?" Wy asked Switzerland.

"Not really," Switzerland answered.

"Are you sure you still want to go?" Liechtenstein asked him.

"Uh-" Switzerland stuttered. Austria appeared and he instantly wanted to leave so that he would not see Austria's expensive clothing. "Of course! Now lets go," he said quickly.

"Wait, which street is this?" Vietnam showed the map to Hungary as they walked out of the hotel.

"We will find the mall if we just start moving in a direction," Switzerland said.

"But we need to know where are going don't we?" Wy asked him.

"I will find it," Switzerland repeated.

"I bet that he won't ask for directions, "Wy whispered to Liechtenstein. She nodded in agreement and giggled.

The nations finally reached the mall when Belarus asked for directions after they got lost. Switzerland was too focused on staying away from Austria that he lost his sense of direction. It took them a while of asking scared people but they finally made it to the mall in an hour when at most it should have taken twenty minutes. At the mall they met Ireland, Taiwan and Seychelles who got there before them.

Switzerland thought he was dragged into a strange and alien world. He completely forgotten that there were more female nations in the world. There were so little of them, but being with them alone, he thought that there were so many. It took him a moment to realize that there was still a few others. He also never saw how many times a girl can change clothing within five minutes. For the first hour his hands became full of bags of items that Liechtenstein and her friends asked him to carry.

Belarus decided to follow her sister's advice, try to make more friends. She knew that Ukraine was friends with the other female nations. She hoped that her good relationship with them would help her. To her surprise they did their best to involve Belarus in everything they did. Some were nervous like Taiwan and Liechtenstein. But the others like Ireland and Hungary were not. So within the first hour Belarus opened up and complimented the others on their choice of clothing they tried on. Before she knew it, she was wearing new clothes herself and getting compliments.

Belarus thought it was weird that she got so excited to go to a woman's undergarment store. Part of it was because she saw Switzerland turned fiery red when they dragged him in. To everyone's surprise they saw a strange short grey creature walk into the store selling women's undergarments. It came out with a bag of various sizes of bras. This made them all completely confused. They all soon forgotten about the alien and continued on with their shopping. Once they were done they found themselves back in the lobby of the hotel laughing with each other and having a good time.

"Hey Taiwan, I got this for you," Ireland gave the young Asian a bottle of some Irish beer.

"I do not really drink," Taiwan told the Irish woman.

"Tomorrow night we'll be drinking all night long. This here is just the trailer," Ireland winked at her.

"I do not think so. Your drinks can be..." Taiwan stuttered.

"Awesome!" Ireland exclaimed.

"Anyways, we need something important to discuss," Vietnam said. They all sat on the couches in the lobby except for Hungary, Vietnam and Switzerland. They had Seychelles on the lookout so she kept on staring everywhere so that no one walked in on them.

"Okay, I found a ship that can become canon if we put the effort into it," Hungary told all of them excitedly. Taiwan's face brightened along with Liechtenstein and Seychelles. The others were confused.

"What are we doing with ships?" Belarus asked in complete confusion.

"I probably shouldn't use fandom terms right now. Well I found out two countries have a crush on each other and can get together," Hungary said.

"Oh, I know who," Liechtenstein giggled at the memory.

"Wait so you guys try to pair up countries together?" Switzerland said confused.

"We are mainly a supporting cast from the sidelines. But if can add a little push, we do it subtle," Ireland explained quickly.

"Who are these two nations?" Taiwan asked way too eagerly.

"Canada and Ukraine," Hungary said happily.

"What are you trying to do to my sister?" Belarus asked with a glare.

"Well, after the world meeting, Liechtenstein and Ukraine went to the sleep over that I invited you all to at Austria's house. We all know how Ukraine has a crush on Canada," Hungary said in a low voice.

"She does?" Switzerland and Belarus exclaimed.

"Yes, now sh!" the others whispered harshly.

"Hungary and I found out that he likes her too," Liechtenstein said softly.

"Aw! This is definitely a couple to be," Seychelles said. She clasped her hands and leaned her cheek on them. Ireland clapped her hands together rapidly and giggled.

"Before we continue, Belarus do we have permission to pair your sister with the country she has had a crush on for a few decades?" Vietnam asked.

"What is Canada like?" Belarus asked.

"He is very quiet, nice, powerful like his brother but more gentler and respectful," Ireland told her.

"How do you know that if you rarely speak with him?" Taiwan asked.

"Hey, I went to the Americas for a few times," Ireland explained with a satisfied smile.

"Sounds a bit weak," Belarus thought out loud.

"You can toughen him up if you want to," Vietnam told her.

"Alright, I approve, only because I can train him so he can help support my sister," Belarus said. "But I will investigate him later."

"Sounds great, now we must make up a plan to get the two together tomorrow," Hungary said. "Thanks to Switzerland being here, we could use his help in doing this."

"Does my sister really care for this nation?" Belarus asked.

"Yeah, she daydreams about him a lot and whenever she talks about him, it is really descriptive,"Seychelles said.

"What about Canada? How did you find out that he likes my sister?" Belarus asked. If her sister had this serious of a crush on this nation, she needed to know that it would be returned.

"A phone call during the sleep over at Austria," Hungary and Liechtenstein giggled.

"It was so cute hearing him embarrassed. Do you think we can do it again to make sure his feelings haven't changed. Who knows maybe Canada is the type of guy who has a crush every week or something," Hungary said.

"We should, but someone else needs to talk to him or else he would find out that something is up," Ireland said.

"How about some manly talks from Switzerland?" Taiwan suggested.

"Why me?" Switzerland asked confused.

"That sounds good, but how to get Canada-" Ireland began when Seychelles waved her arms to alarm all of them that someone was coming. The door to the hotel opened where an exhausted Mexican walked away from a whining Spaniard. Spain held onto Mexico's arm like he was a child. The two pulled their luggage and containers of homemade cooking from both countries.

"Get the heck off of me gringo!" Mexico pushed him away.

"Why don't you want to spend time with me later this week? You and Romano would get along well!" Spain said.

"First off, I have my own American gringos I hang out with and secondly I am no where similar to that Italian. Unlike him, I faced your harsh treatment. Your precious Romano was raised as a spoiled brat. That is the reason he has such a foul mouth," Mexico replied in a yawn.

"Are you still upset about that? How come you hold grudges while your Northern twins do not seem to hold grudges about colonizing and everything else with France and Britain?" Spain asked.

"Oh, why the hell do you think America does everything he does that England yells at him for? To tick him off! And Canada? He is just too quiet but I bet you if he was not, than you all would definitely not be able to tell the two apart," Mexico rolled his eyes.

"You Mexicans sure do hold grudges," Spain sighed and noticed their little audience. "Hola chicas and Switzerland," Spain smiled at them. He gave them all a wave. The girls and boy waved back.

"Wait, Mexico; you and Canada are close right?" Ireland walked up to the Mexican.

"Si, senorita," Mexico answered her.

"He prefers them other than me, his previous caretaker. He won't call me brother or dad," Spain pouted. "Why are you being so negative all of sudden? You are usually calm and collected. Except around the twins, you go loco."

"I am going off of three hours of sleep out of two days. That is because you called me over to cook or this party since you did not do so yourself. So I am a little cranky right now," Mexico snapped at him.

"What about the plane ride?"

"Being thousands of feet in the air? Do I look like a bird? They fly way too high for me to sleep," Mexico exclaimed.

"Anyways, Mexico, does Canada have a crush on a country?" Ireland interrupted them.

"Si, he does. I believe he likes Russia's older sister. It is always funny to tease him about it. Al and I never let it go with him. Just to bring out that hockey side out of him," Mexico smiled as if he remembered an inside joke.

"Okay, thank you very much. I hope you sleep well enough to be ready for the party," Ireland thanked the Mexican.

"Back at home we have a fiesta for almost everything. So I know I will be ready for this one," Mexico returned the smile with a sleepy one.

"Wait, you say that you get along with both of the North American twins, then why do you always yell at America at the meetings?" Hungary asked curiously.

"We love each other, but problems with immigration and the cartels can get out of hand with public opinion in our countries. The twins and I are the best of amigos. If you guys actually took time to know both of them you would know that they hold back on lots of things..." Mexico answered sleepily. "Buenas noches." Mexico walked to the front desk with Spain following him.

"I do not think Mexico is in the right mind right now," Ireland said as she sat down.

"Yeah, America always shares his stupid, childish opinions," Hungary agreed.

"I am going to pay more attention to Canada from now on," Belarus declared. They all nodded in agreement.

"So lets begin planning," Liechtenstein said eagerly. Switzerland stared at his little sister in complete shock. He never knew that she could be this way.

* * *

><p><strong>Terminology<strong>

_**Buenas noches: Good night (Spanish)**_

_**Chica: Casual term for calling a girl (Spanish)**_

_**Gringo: White person (Spanish)**_

_**Senorita: Miss or lady (Spanish)**_

_**Si: Yes (Spanish)**_


	9. Before the Party part 3

Prussia marched with his chin held high in the air with countries following him. They all willingly decided to go along with his awesome leadership abilities. Okay, the real reason why almost every country was following, including Austria was because they all remembered that the hotel did not serve free breakfast. Being the awesome person he was announced to them all that he knew where to get free breakfast. Most of the countries like France, Spain and Mexico did not want to make food.

"Why are we going to the rooms in the hotel aru?" China asked. He walked sluggishly behind Prussia. Practically everyone were still in their pajamas.

"I thought you knew where we could go get free food," Switzerland said. His eyes were still droopy from the night before with the female nations.

"Here vee are!" Prussia stopped in front of a door. Austria rolled his eyes out of annoyance.

"Why did we follow this idiot here?" he asked Hungary. She held a pan innocently with one hand.

"To make sure he does nothing stupid…" she said darkly with a smile.

Prussia knocked on the door for about a minute when it was opened. Canada stood in the doorway with his violet eyes practically closed with no glasses. "Yes?" he asked politely in his soft voice.

"Do you vanna make some pankakes? Kome on zere is a bunch of hungry kountries. Zere should be maple syrup too," Prussia sang in the melody of 'Do you want to Build a Snowman' from Frozen.

"Is that what you seriously think I do all the maple time! No eh," Canada said obviously upset. He was about to close his door when Prussia grabbed his arm and started to drag him out of his room.

"Please! Are you goink to be so cruel and let us all starve?" Prussia said practically in his awesomely fake tears. He held onto the Canadian's arm and gave him puppy eyes.

"Let go of my precious brother!" France ordered and grabbed Canada's other arm and began to pull him out of Prussia's grasp. The two personifications began a tug-o-war with the Canadian.

"Canada, how about you just agree to make some food da?" Russia smiled with his intimidating aura.

"How about we go out to eat?" Spain said happily.

"But vee should have pankakes! Kanada's are zee best!" Prussia exclaimed and let go of the Canadian. Poor Canada fell on top of France who still pulled him. The two got off of the ground and France pulled his little brother into a tight smoldering hug.

"Oh! It has been such a long time since we bonded! My little brother, all of the good things you and I use to do," France said happily. Canada pushed him away with an expression of irritation. The personification was obviously tired. He only got three hours of sleep and did not appreciate Prussia bothering him. He was definitely not in the mood at the moment.

"This all seems stupid," Vietnam muttered under her breath. Ireland stepped toward the Canadian and gave him her devious smile that he was too familiar with. The crowd of sleepy and hungry countries eyed her every movement.

"Hey Canada, could you please make pancakes? If you don't then talk with Hungary, she has been wanting to talk to you about a survey they are doing in her country," Ireland told Canada. The Canadian glanced at Hungary in the crowd of countries and he remembered that embarrassing phone call from her. His pale cheeks turned pink and hr turned toward his room.

"Let me get my glasses first eh?" Canada sighed out of defeat and went to his room to get what he needed.

Once they were all walking toward the cafeteria of the hotel, Canada grabbed his senses on the way. Prussia wrapped an arm around the Canadian and smiled, "You are truly awesome birdie!"

"What did you call me?" Canada asked confused.

"Birdie, since you are almost as awesome as my Gilbird!" Prussia answered. Canada sighed and decided to accept the new name for him. He was glad that no one called him America for once.

* * *

><p>All of the countries were in the big dining hall that Denmark convinced the hotel staff to allow them to use for the day. Canada was in the kitchen making his army of pancakes. In the dining room was couches, large round tables and many polished wooden chairs.<p>

"These pancakes are so delicious!" Italy happily said after he took his first bite. He looked at Germany who munched on them quietly. Next to him was Japan. They sat around a round table that could fit ten people. No one wanted to sit next to them and sat at other tables or went to their rooms. For Italy this was the best morning ever. Waking up and getting homemade pancakes and eating with his best friends. Just like they were when they were once the axis powers.

"Hai, they are," Japan agreed.

"Ja, but I wished my bruder vas not so annoyink to Kanada about makink breakfast. He looked stressed as is," Germany said.

"Why do you say that?" Italy, a country who stays obvious to the mood asked. "Banapa is always so nice."

"Isn't his name Canada?" Japan corrected him.

"Oh right!" Italy said.

"Birdie is totally awesome," Prussia sat next to his brother with a plate of pancakes.

"Vhy dit you bozer Kanada like zat?" Germany asked.

"He is stressed, I heard Cuba yellink at him last night. Since vee have our rooms next to each ozer," Prussia explained seriously while staring at his pancakes. "It seems zat makink pankakes calms him down for some reason."

"Ja, zat is true," Germany said.

"It rooks rike there is a rot on the North American's minds," Japan stated. His thoughts went straight to America, _I wish I courd herp him in some way._

"Then they should have some pasta! That will help the twins!" Italy suggested.

"Food does not really do anythink for zis type of situation," Germany told him.

"I am just kurious, vat zee hell Amerika is hidink," Prussia said after taking a few bites of his food. "If zee twins are klose, zen vhy vould zey hid anythink from each ozer?"

"Like I told Kanada zee ozer day, it kould be for his people," Germany answered.

"It must be one big secret for Amerika to hide himserf more than the other countries. It makes me wonder if we trury know the rear him," Japan said more to himself than to the others.

"Oh right! You like him don't you," Prussia said to brighten up the mood.

"Anno…" Japan said nervously and began a staring contest with the eyeless pancakes.

"It's alright, I give you my approval," Prussia winked at him.

"Bruder stop being a nuisance," Germany slapped his brother on the back of the head.

"Germany why do you have to be so mean to your brother?" Italy asked.

"It's because he is a potato bastard!" Southern Italy sat next to his northern brother. He pulled out a fake mustache and held it in front of him in Germany's direction. The Italian began to laugh.

"This never fails to make me happy! Not look at that potato bastard with this horrible mustache!" Southern Italy said gleefully.

"Vhy do you hate on my bruder? Zat is my job!" Prussia asked.

"How about no one hates me for vatever reason," Germany said with obvious annoyance in his voice.

"Pasta!" Italy said and raised his hand up in the air enthusiastically. He disliked it when countries did not get along, even though he barely listened to half of the things they said.

* * *

><p>Russia walked peacefully down the streets of his big sister's city. The sun was beginning to set in the distance and the personification heard the music of various parties Russian wore a black suit with a red tie and his beloved white scarf. The personification was happy to be celebrating his big sister's birthday but it also made him sad. His sister's birthday was based off of the day she left their house back in his home. The day when she declared her independence from the failing Soviet Union. Russia was left all alone after the fall. He disliked being alone, being alone reminded him of the cold, quiet, and merciless winter that he grew to hate.<p>

_One day everyone will become one with mother Russia_, Russia thought to make himself happier. It did little so he began to think of the other countries at his sister's birthday party. He could care less about many of them and the others were the ones he wanted to be one with him the most.

The Russian was scared to the point where he almost made an accident in his pants when his little sister appeared out of nowhere next to him. He expected her to drag him away and go to a church or something so that they will get married. She tended to do that a lot. Russia loved his sister as a sister but not in a lovers way. It grossed him out a bit. In her hands was a box that was nicely wrapped with a white bow on the top.

Belarus wore a red dress with black butterflies on it. The skirt reached her knees and she had on black dress boots. Around her waist was a golden button with one big flower. She had help with her hair from Liechtenstein and Taiwan. They curled her hair and made various braids to wrap around her head like a small crown with some small purple and blue flowers in it. The bow she typically wore on top of her head held all the braids together on the back of her head. Her light touch of makeup done by Vietnam made her violet eyes and lips glow with beauty.

"Big brother I am going to get big sister with you," Belarus told him and continued to walk. She knew that her sister was staying in a hotel room near her work so that she would be with her boss on this day.

"I can do it on my own. Or if you are going to go instead I will stay behind and help with the decorations da?" Russia said with his entire body shivering from fear.

"No, we have to bring big sister to the party together. Besides the decorations are pretty much done and the entertainment are being set up as well," Belarus replied.

"Oh…" Russia squeaked.

Belarus saw his fear, it was something she was use to and it made her sad. She loved her brother very much but knows that it will never be returned. Belarus began thinking of the night before when she hanged out with the other female nations. They were all friendly and some were scared. But Belarus opened up a little bit and next thing she knew, she had a new group of friends. Or at least she was beginning to have more.

_If my sister can find love for another nation other than her siblings, then I guess I can too. It is obvious that big brother is not the one. Maybe I should stop trying to force him and look elsewhere..._The small female nation thought.

"Big brother what do you think of Canada?" Belarus asked to break the awkward silence and to figure out a few things.

"Who?" Russia asked confused.

"He is America's twin," Belarus stated.

"Mexico?"

"They are not twins."

"Right…"

"You sat on him one time during a meeting," Belarus explained quickly.

"Oh! I think I now remember da? The one I almost blew up because I thought he was America and he carries around a polar bear? He was comfortable to sit on," Russia said with an imaginary light bulb above him.

"Yes, what do you think of him?" Belarus asked her question for the second time. She already expected him to know nothing of the nation since she noticed that everyone forgotten about him. Even Belarus herself had to write his name on a sticky note so she could ask her question correctly. _Why is he so easy to forget?_ She thought.

"He is super nice da? But also powerful. Considering he and England burned America's capital in the war of 1812. Didn't he also help the allies during the world wars? I believe he did since I sat on him many times during those wars…" Russia began thinking out loud. "Sorry but I do not know much about him da?"

"No one really does," Belarus said.

"You should probably ask France, or America, or even Mexico. They are his brothers after all," Russia told her.

"I tried talking to France, but he got scared and ran away. Next thing I know he is fighting with Britain. America is too much of an idiot, so I did not want to talk to him. Mexico, I could care less about him. He is probably like Spain and Spain annoys me," Belarus explained.

"Why do you ask about Canada?" Russia asked cautiously.

"The other day I found out that Ukraine likes him," Belarus answered. She realized what she said and started thinking it was not a good idea to tell him. Russia stopped in his tracks and creepily smiled.

"Then I will use my pipe to make sure he is the right one da?" He pulled out his pipe and began to turn around to find a specific Canadian.

"Big brother," Belarus stood in front of him. The Russian's fear reappeared and he backed away. His smiled faded away.

"Why would she like him? He looks stupid like that American," Russia asked.

"I do not know, she likes him and I also found out that he likes her," Belarus sighed.

"Another reason to interrogate or investigate him with my pipe da?" Russia stared at his pipe and readjusted his grip.

"No, I will handle this. I have made a plan with Hungary and the other female natio-" Belarus began when Russia's confused expression stopped her in her explanation.

"Who else is a female nation...Hungary, you and Ukraine...I forget that there are other female nations," He said. Belarus felt anger grow inside her. She was use to the fact that the male nations forget about the female nations being there. But it being her own brother made her angry. She knew that the guys could be sexist and it did offend her. Typically she got over it because she was use to it, but it still made her upset.

"There may not be a lot of us, so it should be easier for you to remember," Belarus said angrily. "Let's go get big sister." She walked toward her sister's hotel. They called her to come to this specific city of hers after her work.

* * *

><p>Ukraine entered her room exhausted. She travelled all over the city to various parties for her independence. The one she spent the most at was the one with her boss. It was fun and everything but she grew tired of travelling. She took off her small party hat and dramatically laid on her bed. Belarus told her to visit this city last when she came over.<p>

_It is probably for that birthday party, I can not let them do this for me. I owe so much to them._ Ukraine thought sadly. As far as she knew it would be Russia, Belarus, the Baltic states and Canada. She blushed when she imagined Canada at her party with his cute polar bear.

"I can not have them do this for me," Ukraine said out loud. "But how on earth am I going to convince them not to?"

There was knock on her door and the female nation groaned._ They are here! What do I do?_

* * *

><p>"The party is about to begin," France said excitedly. "Oh I can not wait to see Ukraine wear that dress that I made. She will look beautiful!"<p>

"Just until Ukraine shows up," Britain said. All of the nations were standing in the street that they had blocked off. There was a small stage for various singers and other musicians. Big stereos were along the walls of the buildings but not blocking entrances and windows. The asphalt was cleaned and various lights of blue, green and white danced on it with various images of snowflakes, snowmen, and reindeer. There was food on one side walk. The cuisine was done by France, Spain, and Mexico. Fake glowing icicles hung on various light poles instead of the actual light bulb. There were a few bubble blowers and cannons the blew out confetti that were perched on the roof tops.

"What are you wearing?" France exclaimed when he saw Britain.

"It is a suit what do you expect?" Britain snapped at him.

"It makes you look more horrible than usual! Wait nevermind, you always look horrible in everything that you wear," France said and hugged himself. "It is okay that you can not look as fabulous as me. It is not entire your fault that you have such hideous looks."

"What the bloody hell you frog?" Britain was about to punch France when Hungary came between the two.

"How about you two fight after the party? It would be horrible if you ruined everything because you two can not bite your tongues and pretend to get along for once," Hungary scolded the two of them as if she was their mother.

"I guess, Russia would become upset if we did mess things up…" Britain admitted.

"That and Belarus would murder us…" France agreed. The two gulped and turned away from each other.

"I will be fine as long as I do not see that bloody frog," Britain stated with determinaton.

"So will I. Now where is my awesome trio...Spain!" France winked at the Spainiard.

"France!" Spain exclaimed.

"Now where is Prussia so we may continue our bad touch trio?" France asked him as Britain and Hungary talked with other nations.

"He says he is going to be with the Heroic Super Awesome Da-ze group tonight," Spain answered.

"What?"

"Si, but it is okay! We will be each others wingmen for tonight," Spain grinned at France.

"We sure are," France returned the smile.

* * *

><p>"Tonight is goink to be awesome!" Prussia said as he Denmark, America and South Korea sat on a couch in the lobby.<p>

"Gangman style is in the playlist right America?" South Korea asked.

"Totally dude! Both with PSY singing and not singing. So you may take the stage with your beautiful voice," America said.

"What does the fox say? is on the soundtrack as well?" Denmark asked. America nodded.

"Okay, vee have to do zee elevator part to tick off Russia," Prussia said in a low voice. The group nodded in agreement.

"We also gotta drink and when I say drink I mean drink," Denmark added.

"Of kourse, vee are goink to make zis party memorable!" Prussia exclaimed.

"You guys shouldn't be planning to ruin anything," Canada asked as he entered the lobby.

"We planned this bro. This party is going to be super fun and everything with or without us," America gave her brother a thumbs up.

"That definitely does not reassure me…" Canada sighed.

"It is going to be awesome with us there. Parties were invented in Korea after all da-ze!" South Korea said.

"Where is Mexico by the way?" Canada asked his twin.

"He left his sombrero in his room and wa- Oh look there he is now!" America pointed at the stairs and their Mexican brother appeared in his outfit. He wore a black buttoned shirt with a sarape hanging on his shoulder. Mexico had his black sombrero that had various patterns on it in white string.

"Hola amigos!" Mexico smiled at all of the nations.

"Nice to know that you went all out bro," America got up and patted him on the back.

"Unlike you gringos I have many traditional clothes for various occasions," Mexico said.

"I do not know what to say…" Prussia stared at the Mexican.

"Well most of us are wearing traditional clothes," South Korea looked at his own traditional attire. Which was a hanbok; his yellow jeogori was blouse-like with long sleeves and his pants were gold.

"You went all out with your tie that is exactly like your national flag," Mexico told America.

"It glows in the dark too!" America added. "Canada we should paint your face with leaves. Mexico and I are wearing something involving our cultures. You should have something too to boldly show off your nationality."

"How about no…" Canada said.

"We should, Canada lets do it," Mexico agreed with America.

"I hate it whenever you too gang up on me," Canada sighed.

"Let's do it before your love comes!" Mexico said as he and America dragged him to the elevator. Canada was sadly taken away against his own will by these two nations for the billionth time.

"Be right back guys!" America told Denmark and the others as the elevator doors closed.

"I need to find anniki and touch his chest," Korea got up and left the lobby.

"Glad I already brought this," Denmark held up a bottle of beer from the side of the couch that he brought from his room.

"Ja!" Prussia exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Finally the moment the nations have all been waiting for, Ukraine who arrived with her siblings. Russia and Belarus told her to put on the dress and follow them. Ukraine knew it was for the party and tried to dismiss it. Her younger siblings told her to just follow them and when they were at their destination, she can decide to keep the dress on and continue with their plans. Or she can take it off and go back to her hotel room for the rest of the day and maybe go back with her boss.<p>

Ukraine decided to wear the dress and follow her younger siblings to the street that was blocked off. She wore a beautiful light crystal blue gown. White crystals were on her skirt and her off shoulder sleeves. She had on white gloves that reached her elbow and a long thin cape that had blue tips and white crystals on it. All the nations stared at her beauty.

Ukraine was surprised that there were all of the countries at the world meeting waiting for her. She felt guilty when she saw all of the decorations._ Little brother and little sister did all of this for me?_

"You did not have to do this," Ukraine said to her siblings.

Russia smiled sweetly, one that only his siblings saw, "We wanted to do this. It is your birthday after all da?"

Ukraine felt tears in her eyes and she pulled Russia and Belarus into a tight hug. "Thank you so much! I love you two, and I swear that I will always do," she said with tears of happiness.

"We love you too," Belarus smiled and hugged her back. Russia and Belarus pulled away as Ireland came with a white pillow that had a beautiful silver crown with one beautiful diamond in the center of the crystal design. Ireland wore a short green dress with a asymmetric top and a white flower tied around her waist. Her hair was made into a side braid that hung over her left shoulder.

"Queen Katyusha of Ukraine," Ireland said and placed the crown on Ukraine's head. All of the countries except for Ukraine bowed as they rehearsed minutes before and exclaimed "Queen Katyusha!"

They all stood and waited to see what would happen next. Belarus asked her sister, "Will you leave now?"

"No, I will stay, thank you all for everything," Ukraine answered.

"Let's get this party started!" Ireland yelled with a fist pump and everyone cheered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Foreign terminology<strong>_

_**Anno: Um... (Japanese)**_

_**Anniki: Older brother, very familiar (Japanese)**_

_**Hola: Hello (Spanish)**_

_**Ja: Yes (German)**_

_**Si: Yes (Spanish)**_


	10. Party, Plans, Paint!

The party began once Ireland dragged herself and the other female countries to the dance floor. Soon France, Spain and Poland joined. Moments later everyone was dancing to various popular songs from around the world, but most were in Ukrainian. The birthday girl enjoyed seeing her friends enjoying themselves on the dance floor. Like the many others she stood talking with other countries. Mainly her two younger siblings, Russia and Belarus. Countries walked to her to tell her happy birthday and give her gifts. Russia told them to leave the gifts in a specific destination in the hotel, he said it was the place to have the gifts for the time being and for him to search through them to make sure there was nothing dangerous or vulgar within them.

Belarus had a small plate of tamales and rice. She munched on them happily as she stood next to her big sister and big brother. Russia drank his water, which was vodka of course. Ukraine just simply enjoyed their company. It was rare to be with either them unless it was for work. Her bosses disliked her love for the two.

"You look beautiful little sister," Ukraine told Belarus. The younger sister blushed at her compliment and stared at the ground.

"Thank you, Vietnam and Seychelles told me I should wear it for the party," Belarus admitted.

"You have began hanging out with the other female nations?" Ukraine asked.

"Yes, they are really nice and friendly. Some of them were scared at first but I opened up a little and next thing I knew I was helping them choose clothes," Belarus explained.

Ukraine smiled, "this is just wonderful. We could go see movies, shopping, play games and do so much more together! It makes me so happy that you have made more friends."

"Thanks to you," Belarus replied.

"Who are these nations? So that I may interrogate them da?" Russia asked the two.

"Little brother! It is just Hungary, Taiwan, Vietnam and the other many female nations. They are really good people so you should not worry about them," Ukraine told him.

"Wait, Vietnam and Taiwan are female Nations?" Russia asked confused. "Who else is a female nation?"

Both Belarus and Ukraine smiled creepily and secretly wanted to slap him across his cute confused face. _How can brother be so forgetful and foolish!_ They both thought.

"Sumimasen, Ukraine-san," Japan bowed to the female nation. A camera hung around his neck. Ukraine looked at him along with her siblings. The three of them made Japan uncomfortable (Specifically Russia, Japan just wanted him to disappear).

"Yes," Belarus asked. To most it sounded like a threatening question.

"Happy birthday Ukraine-sama. Since you are a queen for this evening. My gift to you wirr be to take memorabre pictures of tonight's events and peopre. So not onry wirr you be abre to cherish tonight in you memories but also make a smarr arbum of it," Japan explained.

"That sounds-" Russia and Belarus began to say and were going to tell him something along the lines 'no' but Ukraine interrupted them happily.

"Wonderful! I would love to have many pictures of this party and see everyone enjoying themselves! Thank you Japan," Ukraine said.

Japan bowed, "It is my preasure."

"To start it off would you take a picture of me and my siblings?" Ukraine asked.

"Hai," Japan answered. Ukraine excitedly got between her little siblings and wrapped her arms around them in a tight hug. The three smiled as Japan took a picture. At the last moment Prussia, South Korea, Spain, Ireland and Sealand appeared in front of the camera and they all exclaimed, "PHOTOBOMB!"

"What are you guys doing da?" Russia asked darkly with a creepy smile. Sealand and Spain saw his growing dark aura so they ran into the crowd as if their lives depended on it.

"Yo Japan! Let me show you how real photography is done da-ze!" South Korea grabbed the camera and took ten selfies within two seconds before Japan snatched it out of his hands.

"Baka," Japan muttered. South Korea smiled and took a picture of the two in a selfie. Prussia photobombed that as well. Ireland laughed with a beer in one hand.

"Ireland, you have already begun drinking?" Ukraine asked.

"Hell ya!" Ireland hiccuped. "This stuff is the best!" She leaned on Ukraine and held the bottle near her. "You should totally have some!"

"No thank you, I will have some later," Ukraine promised.

"Japan, I am taking your camera to take awesome pictures!" Prussia told the Japanese man as he took the camera and ran off with South Korea into the crowd of countries. Ireland wandered away.

"Well this ruins your gift," Belarus stated the obvious to Japan. He sighed and pulled out a second camera from out of no where.

"Ruckiry I assumed that my baka of a neighbor wourd do such a thing so I brought another camera. Sumimasen, wourd you rike to redo that rast picture?" Japan said.

The three siblings nodded and got into their pose from before as he took a picture. "Thank you da?" Russia told Japan. He only bowed and walked away to find more promising pictures.

"That will be wonderful! Now I can remember this night forever. Regardless of what happens," Ukraine said excitedly.

"The pictures will be confiscated after the party and I will make sure the pictures are appropriate da?" Russia said.

"Little brother, I can do that myself. You have already done so much," Ukraine said.

"Belarus!" Liechtenstein appeared next to the said nation. "Come with me to the bathroom."

"Why? This is weird," Belarus said. Liechtenstein smiled at Ukraine and began to giggle. Ukraines blushed and thought about what she was thinking of. _Why did Hungary call Canada like that?!_ She thought pathetically.

"Just come," Liechtenstein pulled Belarus by her arm with strength that neither of the three siblings knew she had. Belarus followed her.

* * *

><p>"I hate you two," Canada said angrily to America and Mexico. The two laughed and fist bumped each other. On Canada's face was a giant red leaf painted on his nose and over his eyes. His cheeks had pictures of polar bears, pancakes and maple syrup. The three siblings were now in the lobby of the hotel. The other countries were outside having a good time at the birthday party. Music was heard inside.<p>

"You look beautiful Matthew!" Mexico pulled out his flip phone and took a picture of the Canadian. "This is going on twitter as 'A Canadian's True Colors'."

Kumajirou looked at Canada as he was held. The bear said, "Who are you?"

"Ca-na-da, your owner," Canada answered.

"Is that me?" Kumajirou looked at the polar bear on his cheek.

"Dude, I love your awesome bear," America grinned. Canada rolled his eyes.

"He does not remember me like everyone else," Canada sighed sadly.

"No amigo! We remember you," Mexico said.

"When you two are not arguing over your problems at the meetings," Canada exclaimed.

"What do we have to say, America and I have a love hate relationship. He took my territory, my people get a free passage into his and get the benefits he provides them," Mexico explained.

"Dude, my population is already big, I do not need your guys coming into my land and taking jobs away from my people. It actually worsens my economy since your people do not become my own. You bring your drug cartels too," America told Mexico.

"Its what you get from taking my land," Mexico sat on the couch comfortably.

"Well if you allowed those in Texas to join the Union, maybe they would have not rebelled against you. Also it is what you get for losing the war," America said with irritation.

"You played dirty!" Mexico exclaimed. Canada shook his head in annoyance.

"War is not a game, normal rules are ignored in war. General Robert E. Lee beat you with his superior strategy. Also if you only agreed that the border was a-" America and Mexico soon got into a mini debate over the Mexican-American war. Soon they both became irritated to the point where the had their back to each other with dark angry auras.

"Come on you guys, the past is in the past," Canada said to calm the mood. Instantly, Canada's two southern brothers turned to each other and apologized.

"We are both pretty messed up," Mexico admitted.

"No, I am worse. Sorry about everything," America said.

"I did lose...And the Alamo…" Mexico started.

"The past is in the past bro. Best not to dwell on it," America said in a lighter tone. Mexico nodded and the two hugged each other.

_They sure have a bipolar relationship…_ Canada thought.

"Dang it I left my spare sarape in my room," Mexico said. "I need to go get it."

"I will get it for you Alejandro," America said.

"Gracias," Mexico gave America his room key. "Room is 257." America did a fake salute and went into the elevator. Once it closed Mexico and Canada stared at each other. Both of their expressions filled with worry, suspicion and shock.

"Something is wrong with Alfred," Canada said to break the tense silence.

"Si, he normally does not talk about current problems in public places like this...Only at home," Mexico agreed.

"He puts his act in public places...Also when you two dragged me, I did not feel his usual strength. In fact he felt kind of robotic…" Canada continued as the two sat on the couch in deep thought.

"He has not started drinking either. Even then he does not get too wild. I have a feeling that this Alfred is an imposter," Mexico said.

Canada nodded, "We need to figure out what on earth is going on…"

"Do you think it has anything to do with that?" Mexico asked. Canada told his Southern brother about his and America's argument the other day. The two have known that America acts in public and that she has been hiding something. It worried them very much. The argument only reassured their worries.

"Maybe…" Canada replied. Their deep thoughts were interrupted once their fake brother appeared with Mexico's spare sarape. They both smiled as if nothing was wrong.

"What do you need this for?" America asked Mexico.

"Kumajiro!" Mexico grabbed the cloth and wrapped it around Canada's polar bear. Canada rolled his eyes.

"Alejandro!" the bear sniffed Mexico happily. The Mexican smiled.

"You bear recognizes me," Mexico said. The bear sniffed America.

"Who are you?" the bear asked.

America laughed, "Guess Kumajirou even mixes us up. Huh Matthew?" Canada kept his forced smile on, "I guess so…"

"Come on you two! There is a party waiting for us!" America dragged the two North American twins outside. They both looked at each other with serious expressions with one thought. _This is not America…_

* * *

><p>Liechtenstein and Belarus entered the hotel lobby as the North American siblings went outside. Belarus saw that Mexico and Canada had some silent agreement that their American brother did not notice. Liechtenstein sat on the couch comfortably with Belarus as Hungary, Switzerland and Vietnam came to the lobby. They all sat on the couches.<p>

"Okay, time for us to begin the planning. Ireland is out of the plan because she is already drunk," Hungary said. They heard their Irish friend scream happily outside.

"Taiwan is with big sister at the moment," Belarus said.

"And Canada is with his two brothers. There is strange paint on him though. We need to fix that," Vietnam said.

"How much paint? And why would he have face paint to begin with?" Hungary thought out loud confused. "He is really strange…"

Liechtenstein showed them her cell phone with a picture of an upset Canadian with his face paint. "Mexico just tweeted this less than ten minutes ago. It says 'A Canadian's True Colors'..."

"So America and Mexico did that to him. Will we have to get the paint off of him before he dances with Ukraine?" Switzerland asked.

"Yes, Ukraine deserves the best. As funny as that picture is, we need Canada looking his best as well," Hungary said with determination.

"First I need to investigate him," Belarus declared.

"Then you will dance with him as you interrogate him and after that lead him to the bathroom. There we will clean off the paint," Vietnam told her.

"Which bathroom? Boys or girls?" Belarus asked.

"Since the majority of us participating in this are girls. The answer would be the girl's bathroom," Hungary answered her. "I will bring my make-up remover. Switzerland will you still be doing your part?"

"Sadly yes," Switzerland sighed. He did not want to be a part of any of this. But he did it for Liechtenstein, she smiled sweetly at him.

"Just do not ruin anything for my sister. If you do you will feel my wrath," Belarus said darkly to Switzerland. Unphased by her threat, Switzerland nodded.

"When shall we commence all of this?" Vietnam asked.

"Now, the night is long and Ukraine needs to get her butt out there and begin dancing," Hungary replied. They all looked at their serious expressions and began laughing, except for Switzerland and Belarus.

"This is exciting," Liechtenstein giggled.

Belarus cracked a smile, "If all goes well and Canada is worthy, then I truly wish my sister can find happiness…"

"Alright, everyone get to your battle stations!" Hungary ordered. They all did mini salutes and stood in unison. Hungary went into the elevator to get her make-up remover items from her room, Liechtenstein and Vietnam went to the girl's bathroom and Belarus and Switzerland exited the building to find Canada and Ukraine.

* * *

><p>"Tony, what the hell!" America exclaimed. She was in her room's personal bathroom staring at herself. Butterflies swarmed inside her stomach from anxiety, paranoia and fear. She was given a small makeover from her alien friend Tony. Who sent his hologram of herself to be with her brothers. She prayed that they would not find out about the hologram. But she had a strange feeling in her heart. Part of it was guilt and the other was worry.<p>

When the hologram came for a quick visit, Tony got a small input of what happened from it's hard drive that is in the sphere of the hologram creator. America told Tony all of the what ifs with his hologram. Tony kept on telling her that the hologram he programed is different from earthly ones. Due to his alien technology the hologram is solidified by a human like robotic structure that also came out of the sphere. The hologram can take the form of whatever Tony programed it to. He also put in a small personality chip that was the same as America's acting.

_How does everything come from that tiny ball?_ America thought in amazement. She gave herself a mental note to inform her boss of this for military research. When the hologram gave it's input America wanted to rip off the dress and dress up as a boy in her suit to continue the party as she planned before. She felt bad that it was with her dear brothers. Lying to them about her gender was bad enough, but having a fake her be with them for the night? She felt even more guilty. _I shouldn't be lying to them...Of all the countries!_

"Calm yourself down," Tony said. America began to pace her own room.

"I can not be doing this anymore," America said repeatedly. "No, no...I need to stop lying...Why the hell am I doing this? I need to keep this all a secret!" Tony grabbed her hand and forced her to sit on the toilet seat top. He hit her gently on the head.

"Stop being so paranoid. Now you lost rock, paper, scissors, lizard, spock; so that means you will have to go to this party as a girl. When I mean this party I mean THIS party. The hologram will fill your place as Alfred F. Jones and tonight you will be known as Amelia Jackson. Okay?" Tony asked in a stern voice. America focused her gaze on the tiled ground.

"I should not be using the name of such a great woman…WAIT! You said a party before. It did not mean this one," America whispered sadly at the memory of Amelia Earhart, before she went on her biggest and last flight.

"She would want you to use her name. Losers are not choosers! Now, who are you again?" Tony asked.

"Amelia Jackson...Why Jackson? Now I am taking Michael Jackson's name too? Or that fictional character Percy Jackson? There is too many Jacksons in my country," America sighed.

"That's why your last name will be Jackson," Tony said. "Now look at yourself. You are beautiful!"

America reluctantly stood and stared at herself in the mirror. She knew that she was shorter than Canada and Mexico, had a leaner figure, broader hips and curves. She did have to see herself whenever she brushed her teeth. But she never saw herself with makeup on to bring out her more feminine features. The silver eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara brought out her sky blue eyes. She had red lipstick on that reminded herself of Marilyn Monroe. Her sun kissed skin had no foundation to cover her smooth clean cheeks and jawline. She wore star earrings and Tony had her wear extensions so her hair reached her shoulders instead of above her ears. It took a while because of Nantucket but the alien was able to have her bangs part to the left with a small red bow to keep the side extensions from getting into her face. _Technology my ass, he used freaking extensions!_ America thought as she touched the fake hair that felt oddly realistic.

Her dress was a perfect fit. America was shocked that Tony had the right size. America herself didn't even know her actual size and just assumed she was a large in t-shirt standards. The main problem was finding the right bra size. The poor alien had to go into a girl's store to buy womanly undergarments for her. Since America only had a bandage for her chest to make it somewhat flat. There is alway a little bump but she had on foam around her waist to balance it out. Without all of that, her lean curvy figure was visible. Her dress reached the top of her knees so her long lean legs were visible. Thanks to her flat knee high black boots, the rest of her legs were covered. The black laced skirt was right above her knees.

America gapped at herself._ Nantucket is gone...I feel weird without that cowlick._ She thought in pure astonishment. "You are not messing with me are you?" she asked Tony.

"I told you so! You are beautiful!" the alien said.

"Not that, I feel weird without Nantucket being visible…" America admitted. Tony face palmed himself.

"Say it, you are pretty and stop being an asshole!" Tony ordered. America laughed softly.

"Fine, I look good thanks to you. Even close to attractive," America said.

"Now here is your purse. In it is your phone, spare cash, lipstick, breath mints…" Tony handed her a small black purse that could be hung over her shoulders like a side bag.

"Why do I need breath mints? Do I need to brush my teeth again?" America asked and checked her teeth in the mirror.

"No, they are as white as your stars," Tony said.

"Does my breath stink?" America breathed into her hand and sniffed it.

"Just in case," Tony began.

"For what?" America asked curious.

"Kisses!" Tony said.

"I am not kissing anyone!" America exclaimed in a Brooklyn accent.

"You never know," Tony shrugged. "Besides don't you have a crush on a country?"

"No!" America replied with a blush.

"You do, now this is the perfect time to hang out with them!" Tony said excited.

"No, I will not," America said.

"A boy or a girl?" Tony asked quickly. "Is is Lithuania? Ireland? Seychelles? Vietnam? South Korea? Prussia?"

America nervously left the bathroom with the alien following spouting out random countries. America stood at the door of her room with her key. She wanted to bolt out of there and run to a different place. Anywhere, so long as it was away from Tony.

"Russia? Japan? Belarus? Germany?" Tony paused and saw America's face turn a darker red after she mentioned those four nations. "Russia?"

"No! I hate that commie. Besides he's into China," America said.

"Germany?"

"Too stiff and needs to learn how to be more friendly."

"Belarus?"

"She is into her brother. That is gross," America shuddered at the memory of when Belarus was obsessive over herself. "So long as it is not me… I rather not be involved in a close relationship with her."

"Japan?" Tony asked.

America cleared her throat, "too awkward."

"You two are besties are you not?" Tony asked.

"Yes," America answered.

"It has been decided, I will play as matchmaker tonight as well!"

"No!" America exclaimed. Tony laughed.

"I go out and make sure the coast is clear. Then I will knock on the door so you make leave," Tony left the room. Seconds later there was a knock. America held her breath and clenched her fists. In one was her small black purse and the other was her hope of nothing going wrong.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Foreign Terminology<strong>_

_**Amigo: Friend (Spanish)**_

_**Baka: Idiot (Japanese)**_

_**Gracias: Thank you (Spanish)**_

_**Hai: Yes (Japanese)**_

_**Si: Yes (Spanish)**_

_**Sumimasen: Sorry/Excuse me (Japanese)**_


	11. Food and Dances

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter! I give many thanks to everyone who reads these chapters.**_

* * *

><p>"Germany! You should try this enchilada! Mexico made it," North Italy held the food in front of the stiff German. He was drinking beer and quietly observing how his brother and his group of friends were taking pictures with Japan's spare camera.<p>

"Enchilada?" Germany stared at the foreign food. He processed how the Italian addressed him. "Idiot, don't call us by our actual countries. Normal humans are here so just call me by my human name for now."

"Ve-! But you dislike it whenever I call you Ludwig!" Italy said happily. "Now try this, it is beef with red chili sauce…"

"Hey potato bastard! What are you doing with my idiot of brother? Also do you know where that stupid Spaniard is? I need to kick his fucking ass," Southern Italy demanded the German with a fake mustache in hand. He squinted his eyes and held the mustache in front of him in the direction of Germany and laughed.

"Your bruder vas tryink to have me try somethink new. I do not know vhere my bruder's annoying Bad Touch Trio friend is and would you please stop callink me a potato bastard?" Germany said.

"Eating that Mexican's cooking?" Southern Italy glared at the food.

"Si, I forget that Mexico is a brother of ours. His food is yummy! Not as good as pasta though," North Italy said excitedly.

"Nothing is better than pasta," the Southern brother agreed.

"Excuse me, wourd you three rike to have your pictures taken?" Japan asked the three nations. In his hands was the camera that his brother did not take.

"Didn't your bruder take your camera?" Germany asked.

"Hai, but I brought a spare. The baka is easiry predictabre," Japan answered. "This situation arso herps with taking more interesting pictures."

"Take a picture of Gilbird!" Prussia yelled to South Korea. The nations heard Germany's brother in the distance.

"Now take a picture of my sexiness!" Denmark exclaimed afterwards.

"Sounds like they will a be super cool and fun!" North Italy said.

"Just reave it at interesting," Japan said ashamed of his sibling. Germany sympathized with the Japanese man.

"Lets get into a funny pose," North Italy suggested.

"Mafia style," Southern Italy crossed his arms and had his back to the other two with a serious expression. "Make sure to leave out the potato bastard!"

"PASTA!" Italy smiled and raised his hands in the air while Germany stood there with his normal annoyed expression. Japan took a picture and looked at it on the screen of the camera.

"Does it look good?" Italy asked eagerly.

"Hai," Japan showed him the picture.

"Hey, that bastard is still in the picture," Romano growled.

"It is great! Could I have a copy of it?" Italy asked.

"Hai, I wirr have to inspect these pictures before I give them to the queen of this party," Japan said.

"Japan, you need to try Mexico's food," Italy changed the subject quickly and showed the Japanese man the enchilada.

"I thought it was your older brother Antonio-san who made the food," Japan said.

"He had the Mexican help him since he is a lazy ass. Now I have to find that stupido to kick his ass," Romano told Japan and then wandered in the crowd to look for Spain.

"Try it!" Italy held a fork with the food in front of Japan.

"It wourd be inporite to refuse so I wirr have some…" Japan took the fork and stuck it in his mouth. His eyes widened.

"Vats wrong vit it?" Germany asked.

"It is rearry spicy but furr of fravor!" Japan said in amazement.

"Mexico makes yummy food and a has a funny culture. He seems really cool but the only problem is his drug cartels…" Italy said and shuddered at the thought.

"Feliancio, stop calling everyone by their nonhuman names. There are humans here now," Germany scolded Italy.

"I do have a few Mexican restaurants, but none taste anything rike this," Japan said. "I shourd take a picture of the food before more people eat…" Japan walked silently away to where the food was.

"Japan really does like to take pictures!" Italy said to Germany.

"Stop calling everyone by their country names," Germany said.

"He took lots when he visited my place!" Italy continued and ignored what the German said.

* * *

><p>Canada really hated his southern brothers at the moment. He held his polar bear and stared at the Mexican and American who talked about the randomest things. The Canadian actually wanted to talk with Ukraine and get to know more about her. But his siblings decided to paint his face as if they were at a carnival, Russia is being creepy as usual but it was a protective creepy. The vodka loving country never left Ukraine's side and practically scared everyone away. The bear looked at him and asked the question Canada hated the most, "Who are you?"<p>

He groaned out of frustration. _IS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR MY OWN PET BEAR TO RECOGNIZE ME! SWEET MAPLE OF SYRUP!_ He screamed inside his head. Then he thought more sadly, No one remembers me, regardless of what I do..._Ukraine probably would mistake me for Alfred like everyone else...This crush of mine is stupid. No one will ever remember me. At least, as long as Al is around. But I can not live properly in this world without either of my brothers. As crazy as they are, life would be depressing without them. That raises the question about Alfred, if he is Alfred at all..._

"Hey gringo, you on this earth?" Mexico waved his hand in front of Canada.

"What is it eh?" Canada asked.

"Are you going to take the floor with the gang?" America said.

"Please don't tell me you are going multicultural mafia again are you?" Canada asked. He remembered that time period where gangs in America were ruling the streets. His southern brother could act like any type of mafia boss due to his population diversity. Sometimes its annoying, but other times if was plain right terrifying.

"No, mafia is unheroic. What we meant was, are you going to groove with the crew. Which is Gilbert, Mathias, Im Yong Soo, Alejandro and I. Well, Alejandro is just joining for tonight," America explained.

"Why only tonight? Am I too spicy and hot for you gringos?" Mexico demanded.

"Dude, normally it is just Gilbert, Mathias and I who go out drinking and stuff. Im Young Soo just barely joined so we had to change our group's name. You can too if you party epic enough," America told him.

"After tonight you guys will be begging on your knees for me to join," Mexico said with a satisfied smiled.

"So are you joining us tonight?" America asked Canada.

"You guys always do stupid stuff. I do not want to be dragged into any crazy stuff that you do," Canada said.

"Come on Matt," America gave him puppy eyes.

"Just one song," Mexico did the same. The Canadian looked between the two and felt like he just kicked two of the most adorable puppies on the planet.

"I seriously hate you two...Only one song eh," Canada gave in. Mexico and America gave each other high fives.

"Hello," Belarus appeared behind creepily.

Mexico jumped behind America and exclaimed, " Aiya yai!" America only smiled as if she appeared like this all the time. Canada turned to see the female country.

"Hello," Canada greeted politely.

"Sup bra," America said. "Mexico, why are you behind me?"

"I always had a reason for not crossing the borders into your states when she stayed with you…" Mexico said in Spanish. He began to pray rapidly in Spanish.

"What did he say?" Belarus demanded.

"Nothing much, just saying you are beautiful and it intimidates him," America lied.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING YOU GRINGO?" Mexico began yelling at the American in Spanish.

"I do not care anymore. Michael right?" Belarus said to Canada.

"No, my name is Matthew," Canada corrected her. Belarus pulled out her index card.

"I swear I put it down correctly," she mumbled. She took out a pencil and crossed out the name Michael and put down Matthew under it.

"Is there something that you need?" Canada asked.

"Yes, we will be dancing. Do you know how?"

"Yes, but wh-" Canada said until Belarus grabbed his polar bear and gave it to Mexico to carry. The Mexican almost dropped the bear. Belarus then grabbed Canada's hand and dragged him to the area where the countries danced in front of the small stage that the countries built. It had lights, more stereos and a dj.

"Guess he already has plans to dance with someone else," America said.

"This bear is heavy," Mexico gasped as he held the polar bear with all of his strength.

"Dude, Kumajirou is not heavy," America said.

"Then you hold him," Mexico handed the bear to America. The American's legs trembled slightly and the struggle to hold him was evident.

"Told ya," America said. Mexico saw how the American used all of his struggled to hold the bear.

_Alfred is a bit stronger than Matthew. This is definitely an imposter. I need to find out where my favorite gringo went…_ Mexico thought.

* * *

><p>"This party is totally fun!" Poland said to Lithuania as he danced in his own special way. Which was jumping around, swinging his arms up and down while moving his hips and shoulders at the same time. Lithuania just watched politely. He was glad that his friend was enjoying himself. Poland wore a pink suit while Lithuania wore a simple green one. Poland noticed Lithuania not dancing. "Liet you should totally dance," Poland told him.<p>

"I do not think so," Lithuania said meekly. "Besides, I do not have a dance partner or anything…"

"Neither do I, but do you see that like bothering me?" Poland rolled his eyes. "You do not need a partner or anything to like move to the groove. Just move your body to what you feel like it should be doing."

"Uh-" Lithuania was going to say something until he saw a sight he never would have imagined seeing. Belarus and Canada were entering the dancing area together. They held hands, well it looked like Belarus was about to dislocate a Canadian's shoulder. But to Lithuania that was just Belarus expressing her affection. Lithuania felt the evil sting of jealousy within him. Typically he would hide such negative emotions but he could not hide his sour expression at that very moment. Poland saw this and looked in the direction of where Belarus and Canada were.

_This is totally messed up! Didn't Liet like live with America for a few years? Liet freaking kept the secret about him being bi hidden. Such a jerk, he goes off with Liet's girl when everyone obviously knows that Liet likes her…_ Poland thought furiously. He turned to Lithuania and wrapped an arm around his own.

"Okay, so we should totally spin in circles for fun," Poland ordered.

"What? Why," Lithuania asked.

"Just do it!" Poland said and the two did so. They stopped and swayed back and forth trying to regain their balance. "Ok, now you need to totally move your shoulders and hips to the beat. Tap your foot if you want. Ignore everything else and let fun totally take over!" Still dazed and not thinking straight Lithuania did so for a minute until he realized what he was doing. Poland laughed at his realization.

"Liet, stop acting like that German and have fun," Poland said.

Lithuania sighed, "I guess so…"

"But if you don't could you like get me a taco? I heard that Alex made them and not Antonio," Poland asked nicely.

Lithuania smiled, "His name is Alejandro, Alex is just the English version of it. And yes I will get some for you." He walked away. Once Lithuania left Poland let out an exhausted sigh._ I think Lithuania lied to me about America's secret. He does not give secrets away so easily. He is too loyal… If he protects it so well then why would America lik__e stab him in the back by dancing with Belarus. That is totally messed up._ Poland thought sadly.

* * *

><p>Senator Margaret Taylor stared at the paperwork before her and sighed heavily. Her brown hair was messy from hours of playing with it, bags hung underneath her eyes and her body cried out for much needed sleep. This was a normal occurrence for the senator. A few days before, she was at a senate meeting. Everything was somewhat peaceful. Tension always hung in the air. Most of it came from the extremists. Discussing finances, foreign relations, budget, health care, welfare and everything else that they came up with it. Finances and the budget are spoken about but no one really comes up with a proper excuse or solution to their debt. Some choose to ignore it and try achieve their goals. The other problems are always a competition to the power greedy ones and the ones who want to do nothing but win.<p>

The Utah senator clicked the button on her pen continuously and she tapped her foot underneath the desk. She finished what she needed to do. Whenever she had spare time she would begin planning her next strategy for networking. She did plan on running for a higher position, specifically president. It's a kids dream job after all, but she had plans to help improve the U.S. Nominations would not happen for a few months. So she had some time to appeal to others in her political party. Unlike most times, her thoughts ran over the barbecue and her conversation with the county's personification.

_Wonder what he feels about this debt and raising the debt ceiling…Does it affect him in any way?_ She thought to herself. _What is it like to be in his position?_ She remembered the card America gave her. She opened a drawer in her desk and took it out of a small notebook of hers. _He did say I could contact him. Maybe he can help me, and I can get his opinion on this whole situation. Maybe even get his support._

There was a knock on her door. "Yes?" she said loudly. The door opened to reveal her assistant. A middle aged man in casual professional clothes.

"There is someone here to see you ma'am," he opened the door wide enough to reveal a beautiful woman.

The woman had red skin, dark brown eyes that were almost red and black hair tied into a high ponytail that reached her shoulders. She wore light blue jeans and a yellow t-shirt with a picture of a phoenix. She had on feather earrings and wore a beaded necklace. Margaret Taylor stared at the woman in surprise. Typically people would not dress so casually when meeting her. Unless it was a casual meeting. The senator's assistant closed the door awkwardly and the woman looked around her office with eyes full of something the senator could not put her finger on.

"Hello, I am Senator Margaret Taylor of Utah," the senator stood and walked to her to shake her hand. The woman shook it lightly and smiled. It was oddly familiar to Margaret.

"It is a pleasure to meet you in person. Excuse me for not introducing myself. But first I must be sure I am meeting the correct person. Do you know Alfred F. Jones and his life work?" the woman asked.

"He works for the president," the senator replied. "My grandfather knew his."

"So you do know that he is your country's personification," the woman said casually.

"Yes," the senator said cautiously. "Who are you exactly?"

"Someone who has been long forgotten by most. Alfred is someone I care deeply for and I have not seen him in person due to work," the woman answered.

"Why do you want to meet me? And are you a personification as well?"

"I need you to become president and kick start this country into shape. As you already know, other superpowers are rising and taking advantage of the situation at hand by improving their own economy. Only you can do this," the woman explained. She walked around the senator's desk and observed the various papers on it.

"How do you kno-"

"Just like you, I network as well in my own way. Now, do this and you will go in history for not only being the first female president, but one who actually got things done," the woman continued. She saw the card that America gave Margaret and a somber expression appeared on the woman's kind beautiful face.

"Are you trying to help Alfred?" the senator asked.

"You can say that…" the woman replied bitterly.

"Why? At least explain that to me. Give me your reason for supporting my efforts to run for president and your belief on how it would help him," Margaret asked.

"I made a mistake long ago. I ordered Alfred to do something that would protect him from others...but I knew it would also ruin him on the inside. Just as what is happening to the actual country," the woman answered sadly.

"So you are another personification that cared for America when he was a colony. Which country are you and why do you request my help?"

"A mother who truly cares does anything and everything for her children," the woman answered. Her warm wise eyes were misty with nostalgia tears that were ready to fall. Yet not a single drop dared to do so.


	12. Amelia Jackson

**_I am deeply sorry about the delay. There was a problem with accessing my account to post this new chapter and life loves to make me busy. Thank you for being patient. Hope you continue to enjoy yourselves!_**

* * *

><p>The real America, or Amelia left her room and walked down the endless hotel hallway. Her heart raced and she did her best to slow it down, or else she would give herself a heart attack. Wearing a dress made her feel weird. For once in her life she would have to be careful to not get into any positions that might reveal her underwear. She made a mental note of crossing her legs when she sat down.<em> But that is so uncomfortable<em>, she thought frustrated. Before she knew it, she made it to the end of the hallway where the elevator was. Her alien friend was no where to be seen. She wondered where he disappeared to as the doors opened and revealed a familiar Englishman that raised her as a colony.

Amelia felt her muscles tense and her legs were ready to kick him in the head to give him amnesia and run back to her room. She had to reassure herself that the personification did not recognize her. Considering she hid her gender from even him. Britain allowed her to enter by stepping to the side. Reluctantly, Amelia walked inside and pressed the button to go to the ground floor. Instead of going down, she felt the elevator travel up. She cursed her luck with being stuck with her previous caretaker.

The American did feel guilty about lying to even him. But then again, he over taxed her people, the British soldiers were total jerks, he was not much help during the Salem Witch trials, and he taxed her for tea that she did not even want. Then again, sometimes she felt that she went a little too far by dumping all that tea in the harbor. But whenever she thought about that, she thought about the Boston Massacre. She mentally shrugged to herself,_ It is in the past, I need to forget about it...But if I did just forget about the past, then maybe I would not be in the situation I am in now…_

The elevator doors opened to reveal Hungary with a small makeup bag. She wore an elegant, v-neck red dress. Her hair beautiful brown hair was curled, light makeup gave her a natural look. She had a diamond necklace with hooped earrings. The Hungarian entered the elevator without giving either of them a glance.

_Ok, now time to go down and get this all over with,_ Amelia said to motivate herself._ I am the hero! Everyone knows that even if they believe I am an annoying idiot! Nothing can intimidate me, except for maybe Belarus creeping on me or ghosts… But those are nothing natural and ordinary._ _I can do this!_

The elevator moved up a few floors once again. Amelia wanted to start cussing out the mode of transportation_. A YOU KIDDING ME ELEVATOR! DO YOU WANT TO GO TO WAR WITH ME! BRING ME TO THAT BLASTED GROUND FLOOR SO I CAN GO TO THIS PARTY! OR ELSE I WILL FRICKING AIRSTRIKE YOUR ASS!_ She screamed in her head.

The door opened to reveal the micronation Sealand. He ran inside with a bounce to his feet. Amelia did hear that England was going to take him to the party. The small boy still wore a sailor outfit and that devious grin of his. He can be annoying, but his enthusiasm made the American smile. Being so young and not having to worry about others stabbing you in the back all the time and major politics. She felt slightly envious but she always ignored those feelings. _To protect my people and become strong, I had to grow quickly and throw away my youth._ Amelia thought. She began wondering where she got that idea from. She always had the goal in mind when England colonized her along with all of the other countries.

"Wow, is she your date?" Sealand asked England and pointed to Amelia. "I know Hungary is with Austria. I never seen her around. She is too pretty for you," Sealand continued until England shut his mouth and all was heard was muffled words and whines. Hungary and England looked at Amelia nervously. Sealand realized how he addressed the various countries as their nonhuman names. The three other countries began to sweat nervously.

_That little kid could ruin this party and reveal who or what we are!_ They both thought. Amelia noticed their alarmed glances and had on a confused look.

"I am sorry. But Hungary and Austria are countries. The two originated for Austria-Hungary. But after being defeated in the first Great war, the country was split to become two countries. Known as Austria and Hungary. Which are now separate countries. I fail to comprehend how countries go on dates that you assume that I am on one with someone. Thank you for your compliment by the way," Amelia explained to Sealand. It was not in a childish way, like England does.

"Yeah, sorry! Recently I have been doing uh- homework. I think of the countries are people to help me remember stuff!" Sealand said after he moved England's hand away from his mouth.

"As long as you achieve your goal, it does not really matter how you get there," Amelia said with a smile.

"I apologize for my younger brother," England said.

"It is fine," Amelia said lightheartedly.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland by the way," her former caretaker said.

"I am Amelia Jackson," Amelia replied. She saw how Hungary refrained from speaking and tried to seem uninterested in what they were talking about. "So what are you and your brother doing on such a memorable occasion?"

"Visiting friends who are attending this party," England answered. "What about you?"

"I am here to enjoy this party. I have been staying here for a few days and noticed this event. It is just like back home," Amelia answered. Finally the elevator landed on the ground floor and the doors opened to reveal the lobby.

The lobby was now packed with countries and humans alike. Some had paper plates with French, Spanish and Mexican cuisine; others had glasses of wine, soda and water. The lights from outside made their way into the lobby every once in a while and gave a blue, white or purple flash in the hotel. At the moment, a Russian pop song was playing. Amelia felt her heart in her throat,_ I forgot how many people were here…_

_This will make things a bit embarrassing for Canada when all of the people see him going into the woman's bathroom...Oh well, he might be noticed for once_ Hungary thought happily and walked to the woman's bathroom with a purpose.

Sealand saw all of the food, drinks and people. He instantly ran away from England and disappeared into the crowd. England cursed to himself about having to keep an eye on the micronation and ran after the small country. This left Amelia alone in the elevator. She knew that she was at a cross road. She could just press the elevator button to go back to her room and figure out how to deactivate Tony's hologram and go to the party as Alfred. Then again, she did lose a bet and promised to keep her word by going to this party as Amelia. _Deal with an angry alien that will probably reveal my secret if I leave? Or go to this party as myself and not Alfred? Tough choice…_ She began debating in her head until she heard a Spanish man call to her.

"Senorita, are you okay?" Spain asked her with concern. Amelia wanted to jump and exclaim _WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?_

Instead she smiled and stepped out of the elevator towards him and said, "I am fine. Just got lost in thought."

"Are you sure? Because you look like an angel who has fallen from heaven. Did it hurt when you fell?" Spain asked flirtatiously.

"No, but I scraped my knee crawling out of hell," Amelia replied. Spain's face turned to confusion than frustration and defeat at the same time. Amelia couldn't help but grin. "I am sorry, you set yourself up for that one. How about you find a different book on 'How to flirt'."

"You are pretty witty huh senorita," Spain laughed. "You sure got me there!"

"THERE YOU ARE YOU BASTARD!" Southern Italy yelled from the entrance of the hotel. Spain cringed at his common nickname from the Italian.

"Hey Romano! What is wrong?" Spain said with his smile. Southern Italy walked to him and slapped him in the face.

"I heard you called over that Mexican to cook for you!" the Italian said.

"I needed help," Spain shrugged.

"YOU HAD A WEEK! A WEEK!" the Italian said. Amelia then saw the Italian yelled at Spain who just shrugged, smiled and laughed. Amelia decided that she should leave the two alone. She was at the entrance when Spain noticed her gone.

"Wait, I did not get to ask that girl to dance," Spain whined to Southern Italy. The two began talking to each other. Well, Spain was trying to talk while Southern Italy was using his colorful vocabulary and loud voice.

Amelia thanked her lucky stars once she was outside. There was an even bigger crowd of dancing humans and country personifications. The loud music now played a Chinese song. She was about to enter the crowd until she caught the scent of her older brother's homemade cooking. She followed the smell to where the food, plates and drinks were. She saw Mexico's tamales. Amelia got herself a plate of spicy beef tamales and rice. She was glad that she did come out. Trying foreign foods was the best. What made it better was eating her older brother, Mexico's food. It was always delicious. Her taste buds began dancing one she had a piece of the tamale in her mouth. _I LOVE YOU BRO! YOUR FOOD IS AWESOME!_ She wanted to scream but thought to herself instead. She heard a small click. Her eyes followed the sound to find Japan taking pictures of the food._ Japan will be Japan by taking pictures all the time,_ she smiled to herself. A small cat walked next to her and began to purr and rub itself on her left leg. The small cat had one of its eyes covered by a bandage. Its fur was fluffy white. The small animal meowed at her.

_Such a cute kitty_, Amelia thought happily and debated with herself about petting it or not.

"There he is!" Turkey appeared in a deep purple suit and his usual white mask. The personification picked up the cat and accidentally lifted the skirt of her dress. Both realized what happened and were frozen in shock and fear. "I am-Uh-Sorry!" Turkey backed up quickly with a blush that was slightly visible at the ends of his mask. Amelia blushed as well and without thinking kicked him in the stomach. The personification flew backwards and landed on top of Finland, Sweden, a drunk Scotland and Latvia who were just minding their own business.

The various other humans and personifications nearby looked at the ten foot distance she made Turkey fly. Amelia felt embarrassed, exposed and watched all at the same time. _Great, this feels like another unproductive world meeting! Amelia thought, I should have not kicked him...It was a accident, I hope. Do I have to be in two wars now? One against terrorism and now one against Turkey. Perfect! Let's throw in Greece too!_ They are together afterall.

"Are you okay?" Greece appeared from the crowd to find his lover on the ground in pain.

"Yeah," Turkey said with a cough and he felt his stomach. There was a big black bruise that began to swell as they spoke. Amelia decided it was time to leave. She did attend the party, had some food, was flirted with, and heard some good music. The American decided it was time for her to go back to the hotel room.

"Um…" Amelia began to say until Turkey stood and laughed after Greece said something to him.

"Got a good kick! Caught me off guard," Turkey told her. It was to end the awkward moment and get everyone to stop staring at her. He and Greece walked over to her. The masked man did his best to hide the unnatural pain by keeping his back straight. Amelia was instantly slapped with guilt. "Sorry about that whole-" Turkey cleared his throat. Greece looked between the two in confusion.

"No, I am sorry. I acted without thinking," Amelia apologized.

"Wait, what happened?" Greece asked with confusion and glared at Turkey.

"Anno, Hercule-kun. Artemis-chan was with this young woman. Purring around her legs. Sadik-san went to pick her up and accidently had his head under this woman's dress. Out of their shock, Sadik-san jumped back and this woman kicked him. A very powerfur kick to be in fact," Japan explained to Greece politely. He noticed how tense the situation was and thought that he should help his friends.

"You looked up her skirt?" Greece shot daggers at Turkey with his eyes.

"Yes, I didn't mean to. I was just picking up Artemis," Turkey confessed.

"And I shouldn't have kicked him," Amelia added. "It was an accident. I am sorry for my reaction."

"No, no, I am sorry for the whole situation to begin with," Turkey said embarrassed. He turned to his boyfriend, "I guess you are going to yell at me again?"

Greece's gaze softened. "No, accidents happens. I am mainly concerned about you. I am curious as to whether or not if you have any injuries. Also, how come you fell ten feet away from here?"

"I don't know," Turkey said.

"That is unnaturar unress she has super strength," Japan said. The three male personifications looked at her. She shrugged nervously and smiled.

"I do not even know, I believe I must be goi-" Amelia said.

"Regardless, I have to repay you in some way for everything," Turkey said.

"No, I think the kick was sufficient enough," Amelia replied. To change the subject she said, "How is your cat?"

"Artemis seems healthy now," Turkey patted the small animal. It began purring and curled up into a ball in his arms.

"He was really thoughtful in helping me find her. He found her abandoned in the trash when we were looking for another cat. One of her eyes were missing from a cat fight or something. We patched her up and now she is a happy as any other cat," Greece explained.

"Such an amazing story," Amelia exclaimed. "I am glad that she was found by two caring men." Turkey and Greece smiled at her compliment.

"Now, we need to take her back to the hotel room before she runs off again," Greece said. Him and Turkey said their farewells and left.

_I forgot that those two were together. They always fight at the meetings whenever Greece is not sleeping for once. The two do make a cute couple,_ Amelia thought and remembered that there was a certain Japanese man watching her closely.

"Thank you for calmly explaining that strange situation," she smiled at him. She noticed his blank expression. From the many years she has known him, she learned that his blank expression meant he was deep in thought and analyzing. She made a mental note to stay away from him. Amelia also prayed that he does not think too much about her unnatural strength. The last thing she needs is another country knowing her gender. It was bad enough that Lithuania knew. She rarely gets to talk to him with the exception of planning this entire party.

"Right," Japan said nodded. Part of Amelia wanted to hit the hay and run like hell. Another part of her wanted to continue talking to him. Last but not least, a different part of her just wanted to continue eating Mexico's homemade cooking. It was a tough choice for her, but majority rules in democracy so she concluded to continue eating her brother's cooking. She could avoid the most countries this way.

Instead, her heart decided to go against her logical brain, and happy stomach to continue talking to him. "I am Amelia Jackson by the way," she held out a hand to shake his. Her plate of food and fork were balanced in the other. Slightly startled and awkward to close contact, Japan shook hers.

"I am Honda Kiku. Douzo yoroshiku," he bowed once they finished shaking.

"You speak Japanese?" Amelia asked to sound curious.

"Hai, I am from Japan," the male personification answered.

"Cool, I am from the United States of America," Amelia said. "I assume you are this party's photographer?" She gestured toward the camera hanging around his neck.

"Hai, I am an acquaintance of the birthday girr," Japan said.

Amelia could not help herself from giggling at her close friend's accent. Confused, Japan began thinking he said something wrong. "I am sorry, but it sounded like you said grr. Like a growl type of grr," she said quickly.

"Oh," Japan said. This was the second time someone told him that. He remembered when America brought him out of isolation and gave him the similar comment._ I guess it is just a common American thing or something...She looks similar to Arfred-kun..._Japan thought. "I must work on my English speaking skills then."

"No, you speak better than some, trust me on that. Besides, it is kind of cute," Amelia smiled. She realized what she said and mentally slapped herself._ WHAT THE FRICK AM I SAYING!?_ She screamed in her head. She started to feel the rise of a blush and then stuffed some of the Mexican food into her mouth. Amelia faked a yelp and swallowed. "This is sure is spicy!" Japan looked at her confused. "I gotta go to the bathroom," Amelia bolted before Japan could say anything. _Then why did she continue to eat it a few minutes before? She is strange and yet I have this feeling a familiarity with her…_ Japan got lost in his thoughts once again.


	13. Why

**_Happy Valentine's day! Happy birthday to the State of Arizona! Sorry, the day is practically gone, but life likes to keep me busy. I was thinking of maybe doing a fluff fanfiction...But it is kind of too late to do that now. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

><p>Canada danced silently with Belarus. He wished that she did not notice him like usual. For once his ability to become invisible has decided to not work. The woman stared at him intensely with that psychotic glare that scared even Russia. Another problem was that everyone was staring at the two in both fear and confusion. The Canadian noticed Lithuania's heart breaking expression while Belarus dragged him to the dance floor. He felt extremely guilting, everyone did know that he had a crush on Belarus. Now his heart was probably being broken as Canada danced with her.<p>

"Why do you always disappear at the world meetings?" Belarus demanded.

"I do not disappear," Canada sighed. "I actually come to the meetings with my brother Alfred or come early. Everyone for some reason forgets me."

"But why are you so forgettable?"

"I do not know, everyone mistakes me for Alfred. Just because we are twins, it does not mean we are completely identical," Canada answered her.

"How does that make you feel?"

_Now she sounds like a therapist_, Canada wanted to grumble.

"Why do you want to dance with me to begin with?" Canada asked politely.

"I asked a question first," Belarus growled. Canada wanted to shrivel from fear.

"Answer mine and I will answer yours," Canada said. For once, he did not want to let some other country push him around. He could be just as powerful as his twin.

"Okay Alfred," Belarus said. _He is not really talkative right now. Maybe I should make him upset so I can find out what I need. I must see if he can be pushed around easily._

"My name is not Alfred, it is Matthew," the Canadian said. He was use to being called by his twin's name.

"Isn't hockey American football but on ice?"

"What? No," Canada said slightly upset.

"Well either way it is pretty stupid. Along with your flag. A leaf? Is that the best you can come up with?"

"What did you just say?" Canada said in a louder voice.

"How is it like to be another fat American like your brother? Your bear does not even remember you either. It is probably because you are weak and pathetic," Belarus continued. "What else is stupid about you? Oh yeah, your people talk weird and are way too nice. I swear, I am surprised that no one has invaded you yet. Is is because of Alfred that you are still around? Most likely, considering you even get beaten up by that Cuban. And was a seat for my big brother. But then again he is powerful and you are not."

Canada stopped instantly, "I need to get going." He was about to leave when Belarus said, "Hockey, maple, polar bears and leaves are one of the most stupidest things to get obsessed over Alfred!" Canada ignored her so Belarus began to think of other insults that would get to the Canadian.

_What would get me upset to the point of murdering someone else…_ She thought. Big brother and big sister! An idea lit up inside her head and she ran to where the Canadian disappeared to. She found him in the lobby pacing around and trying to calm himself down.

_Why would Belarus all of a sudden want to dance with me and randomly ask questions? Also? Saying that hockey and American football are the same is infuriating. They are obviously different! This night is going horrible. I knew that I would never be able to talk with Ukraine. She probably thinks I am Alfred as well!_ Canada thought.

"Hey Matthew, your brothers are so weak, stupid and pathetic that big brother could invade them any time. He will divide up the land between the rest of the world and your family will cease to exist. Starting with your official disappearance," Belarus declared to Canada. She saw Hungary near the bathroom entrance where she poked her head out to see if Canada and Belarus were coming soon. Belarus did not see the Canadian do anything so she was just going to tell Hungary that their plans would not be happening until she saw a long black stick aimed for her head. She barely dodged by ducking.

Before she could properly reach there was the end of a hockey stick at her throat and a Canadian with a look she did not recognize. Her heart thumped from her shock. "First off, unlike Alfred I did not go into a full out revolution to gain my independence. In fact I did it diplomatically. I burned my brother's capital in the war of 1812. I fought against my own brother. I was an important ally in the world wars. Without me, the allies would have lost. I do not let my brother or anyone else push me around. My military is powerful, enough to the point where I can invade you or anyone else if I chose to do so. Secondly, my culture is not stupid. My flag is like anyone else's has a history behind its design. My mother taught me about my lands amazing nature and I respect her with my own damn flag that I created myself. Thirdly, do not even think of throwing around threats like that about either of my brothers. You will have to deal with me if you do. And I can assure you, I will make sure that my brother's first atomic bomb seem like child's play," Canada said darkly there was a dark aura coming from him. "Do you wish for me to show how many ways I can hit a hockey puck? After your insults, I think you deserve to witness such techniques first hand…What else do you have to say now eh?"

"Um…" Belarus squeaked without meaning to. _Why do we forget Canada?_

To save her, fate allowed a random girl bump into him. Canada moved the hockey stick and smiled politely, "I am sorry eh."

"Oh no, I am sorry! I should have been looking where I was going," the girl said and practically ran to the bathroom. Belarus took this opportunity to sneak to the bathroom herself. Canada looked back where she was and saw that she was gone. His dark aura disappeared once he noticed that the room was extremely tense.

In the bathroom Hungary noticed Belarus shaking. "Where did he get that hockey stick?" Hungary asked.

"Never tick off Canada," she said.

Taiwan appeared. Liechtenstein appeared from one of the stalls. "Do you approve?"

Belarus recomposed herself and said, "I approve of him. He can be strong for my sister even though he does not look like it."

"Great! Hungary and Lichtenstein said excitedly. They instantly ran out of the bathroom and grabbed the now calm Canadian. The two dragged him before he left the lobby. Canada was confused as to why they were suddenly dragging him. The two girls giggled when they saw his expression.

"Wait what are you two doing eh? Why are are you dragging me to the girl's bathroom? Sweet maple!" Canada said.

"Nat, let Switzerland know so that he may begin his part of the plan," Hungary told Belarus once they were inside the girl's restroom. Belarus nodded and left instantly to find her older sister and Switzerland.

* * *

><p>The senator of Utah and her guest sat across from each other. The senator sat in her desk with her hands on the desk folded. Her already exhausted expression was overwhelmed with confusion and stress. The native American woman sat on the opposite side of her and sat calmly. The nostalgic expression was now gone and completely calm. The woman had her hands resting neatly on her lap as she observed every inch of the senator with those beautiful, ancient and terrifying red eyes. They made the senator feel beneath her in every way possible. To be around this woman made Margaret nervous, but she did everything to hide it by keeping a blank expression. The senator felt that she was failing though.<p>

Senator Margaret Taylor stared at the Native American woman in complete shock. This woman claimed to be the personification of North America. She has a lot of children that were the tribes of her land. In other words the Cherokees, the Foxes, Navajos and many others had personifications. Some are still around today, but many of them are gone. Now this woman says that she is the mother of the two country personifications that are known today as Mexico, America and Canada. That was a lot to take in. The most shocking part was when the ancient personification said that she wanted her, Margaret Taylor to be president.

"You make it sound so simple," the senator exclaimed after the personifications short explanation of her background and a mini review of her big family.

"Of course it is not simple, it is politics after all. But you need to become president," Native America pointed at her.

"Why me?"

"You are a moderate, you can see at different angles. Why else, you are the perfect candidate. I help my children every once in a while. I have picked a president for America once before. Last I checked, he is one of the greatest. The nickname for him is Teddy Roosevelt I believe."

"I get that, why would you want to help America. Especially after the horrible history between your children's tribes and him. What Jackson did with the Trail of Tears and-"

"My children have always fought against each other. Including extermination, America is no exception. The main problem was that America did not want to kill them...Too loyal and trusting at the time...Jackson ordered her to do what she has done to her family…" Native America interrupted her in a challenging voice for the senator to continue. "The difference between my other children and America, is that America has grown powerful in many ways. Other countries and even Americans themselves may hate this country, but they must admit one thing...She has grown so fast compared to others. Her youth was one of the many sacrifices that I had her give up…"

"She? Alfred is a guy," the senator said. She began thinking that she was talking to a lunatic who knew about personifications. She began to wonder how such a confused woman came to her.

"America is a girl, I tell you this because no one else knows except for me. Not even congress, the Supreme Court or the President knows this. That is because I ordered her to hide her gender. Or else she would have been suppressed more than she already was by the other personifications," Native America said.

"Why tell me this!" the senator exclaimed and threw her hands into the air. "Why would you tell me America's greatest secret to me?"

"If you become president she will stop hiding herself," Native America said softly. She stared at her hands that were now trembling. "I should have done this long ago...I should have when I had the chance. But instead I made the cruel decision to allow her to continue on with hiding her gender, her personality...Everything she is and acts like is a lie. To the point where even I can not tell if she suffers or not. Too stubborn to loosen up, not able to trust anyone, not able to be healthy due to her bandage, believing she is a monster, afraid of herself…" A tear raced down her cheek. "When my daughter needed me most in many moments of her life. I was there but...She tried to stop Jackson, but I convinced her to push us West on that horrible trail. I told her that to survive she would have to betray us. It is what personifications do and she showed weakness in trying to save us. She was going to reveal her secret, even planned to sabotage her own mission. I made her follow her orders and hide herself because I told her that she would be weak and not matter what she did, everyone would hate her.'

"I did it to protect her so she could grow up strong so that no one can hurt her. Seeing how cruel those foreigners were to Mexico. My son, he went through hell under Spain...Spreading disease, curses, destroying traditions! I was afraid that Canada and America would go through the same. Especially America since she has had such a different mindset compared to everyone else and is a girl," Native America said trying to hold back her tears. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. Within seconds she recomposed herself. "Her pet eagle, Liberty and pet whale have told me many things about my daughter. Since I have chosen not to reveal myself to her. I have found out that she will consider revealing her gender once she has a female president as the minimum requirement. You can help her in so many ways along with the people she represents. This country is in a hole right now and may fall, then she will fall. Or worse, she will fall into despair and the country will only get worse. This is why I want you to become president and I will do everything in my power to help you."

The senator leaned back her chair with a deep sigh. She has always felt pressure, but not as much as she has felt from the personification's request. First she processed what Native America just explained to her. The United States of America was a girl. No one else knows except for Native America and now herself. Hiding herself not only ruins the personification but also affect the country in negative ways. So helping the personification will also help the country. From what she remembered what her grandfather told her. The personifications are affected by the country they represent and the personification can also affect the country in return through emotions, and sometimes physical injuries if it was serious enough.

_Hiding herself for centuries...That could be a major factor for the many problems of this country. America probably fights with herself inside. The political parties do not help with that but they are also fueled with that internal struggle of hers. Yet the country always smiles, even though she is crying behind that mask she wears. That is probably what she does with everyone, similar to how some of the people in America are too proud and waved the American flag in front of everyone's faces. While America knows her problems and wants to fix them but may not have much control. In the end she hates herself and calls herself a monster, as some Americans do in this country. This actually makes sense from what I have heard and what I saw when I met with her… _the senator thought.

"This all finally makes sense…" Senator Margaret whispered to herself. "The country is divided because she contradicts herself in her actions, emotions and thoughts. As the people are divided socially and politically. But when the world sees her or the people, they all put on a mask and be the one that the world expects her to be. She is always in the spotlight so she is always wearing that mask. The people will express their opinions that go along with what America thinks and says...Perfect sense…"

"Yes, will you help my child Alfred?" Native America asked with misty eyes.

The senator straightened her back and smiled, "this gives me more reason to become president. Not only the personification needs help, but so do the people. I can not just focus on one like most of the presidents in the past. I may not be sure if any have tried due to various reasons. To fulfill the proper duty I will do everything I can to aid both the people and their personification."

Native America smiled, "Thank you so much…"

"Do not thank me yet. I am still a senator," Margaret said.

"Not only for your efforts but I do not have to use charms on you so I can control everything you say and do…" the Native American smiled sweetly as a she held a small hand made pouch.

"I am glad for that as well," Senator Margaret said nervously.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The small history references in here are super small. I read about the history of Canada and it would have taken super long to write it all out in Canada's lovely ramble! It is pretty cool either way and very interesting! The history references in this chapter overall have been shortened a lot by not going into more detail. I feel like the genocide of the Native Americans is a sensitive topic (and I am not Native American) to me a least and to others so I tried to not go into detail. <em>**

**_Thank you for reading!_**


	14. Dances, Groups

**_A three day weekend! Means more time to type up these chapters! Hope you continue to enjoy! Sorry for the horrible chapter title!_**

* * *

><p>It was one of the best moments in Russia's life. Next to him was his big sister, happy and safe. In front of him was the man that he has had a secret crush on since, the beginning. Well, he just mainly stalked China in a panda suit that once the Chinese man called him cute. That compliment made Russia's heart want to fly. If his heart did not jump out like that one time during a meeting. To make the night even better, Belarus was not trying to have him marry her. The night was paradise for the Russian.<p>

_That was until Switzerland appeared and asked Ukraine to dance. Russia was ready to rip his head off. No one is worthy to be near by big sister except for China and sometimes America on rare occasions._ Russia thought.

"I am sorry but my sister does not need to dance da?" Russia smiled innocently at Switzerland, who in turn kept a blank expression. His dark aura appeared. Ukraine looked between the two nervously.

"Ivan, let your big sister dance aru! She is beautiful and it is not her fault that all of the immature countries a beginning to realize that now aru," China told Russia.

"What?" the other three nations said in unison.

"No wonder Ukraine does not have a man, it is because you keep on scaring the other nations half to death. Swit-Er Basch will not do anything immature like the others at this party. He is neutral," China said.

"O-okay... Do not do anything stupid or dangerous with big sister. Or else you will have to feel the end of my pipe da?" Russia said with his childish smile and dark aura growing to prove his point.

"Yeah, whatever," Switzerland said and grabbed Ukraine's hand and led her to the dance floor. The female nation thought, _I wanted to dance with Canada…_

"You need to let your big sister have fun tonight. That is the whole point of this party right?" China asked Russia.

"Yes, I just do not want anyone hurting big sister," Russia admitted with his smile and dark aura gone.

"Let her do what she wants tonight then. Do not be over protective of her for that exact reason. If you do, you might suffocate her instead."

"I will hold you to that then da?"

"I am surprised that you have not drank a lot of your water aru."

"Really? I did not notice," Russia checked his glass of vodka and realized it was his first and it was empty. He searched his pockets to find nothing in them. "I will have to fix that da? Would you like some?"

"No," China said and noticed a familiar smaller brother of his. "Kiku get over here aru!"

The said nation came with his camera and a blank expression. "Wourd you two rike your pictures taken?"

"Yes, that is why we want you here," China said.

Japan nodded and held up his camera, "ready?" Russia and China stood closer together and smiled. Japan took the picture.

"How does it look aru?" China grabbed the camera and stared at the picture with Russia. They both liked it. "Can you give me a spare of this picture aru?"

"Hai," Japan said.

"Make sure to give me a copy as well. Now I must get some much needed vodka," Russia said with a small blush. _China wants a spare picture of us together!_ he thought happily.

"Do you have any other foods besides Spanish and French?" China asked Russia before he could walk away.

"There is Mexican, you shourd have some. It is spicy and will make you choke. So eat lots of it," Japan said then walked away.

"Why do all of my younger siblings say such mean things and hate me aru!" China exclaimed.

"They are just idiots and do not want to admit how amazing you are da?" Russia said to make China feel better. He hated how his siblings were rude to China, they either openly insulted him or were like South Korea and tried to grop him.

"Thanks panda," China accidently called Russia by the name of his favorite plush panda. Russia wanted to start singing of happiness, he knew China loved his plush toys. It was considered weird by most countries but to Russia it was adorable. And being called panda, made Russia even more happy. America's words rang in his head, I ain't taking China's weird nicknames from him. Your boyfriend will go all kung fu on me…

_One day China and I may be together,_ Russia thought and smiled to himself as he went to where the drinks were to get his vodka.

* * *

><p>Amelia accidently bumped into her twin in the lobby because she was lost in thought about what happened with Turkey, Greece and her small conversation with Japan. She had the same thought over and over, <em>CRAP I MESSED UP! JAPAN, GREECE AND TURKEY WILL BE SUSPICIOUS OF ME! I SHOULD HAVE NOT KICKED TURKEY! DID I START WAR? SHOOT NOW MY COUNTRY IS GOING TO BE IN WORSE CONDITION BECAUSE OF THE WAR AND I DO NOT WANT TO DO MORE AIR STRIKES ON COUNTRIES!<em>

When she bumped into her twin she almost did not notice his hockey stick. Almost, so she knew that he was not in a good mood. The other countries may forget him but she does know that Canada can be downright terrifying if had a reason. She saw Belarus on the ground and dread formed inside _her. What the hell is Canada doing with Belarus!? Does he want to start a war? If he does Russia and I will get involved...That commie bastard will use that as an excuse to fight me!_

Canada said something to her. She assumed he was apologizing for the accidental bump. Canada was nice that way. "Oh no, I am sorry! I should have been looking where I was going," she said quickly and practically ran to the girl's bathroom. She recognized Canada's expression. He scanned her like a robot and noticed similarities between her and her disguise as a guy. Once she was in the bathroom she knew that she was still not safe. Taiwan, Hungary and Liechtenstein were waiting inside. She expected them leap upon her like lions. Once she assured herself that they would not she casually went into one of the stalls.

Amelia wanted to try escape through the vents and somehow make it to her hotel room. Just like in the hollywood movies. The only problem was, the vent was too small for her to go in_. Dang it, I went to the party like Tony wanted, now I need to go back to my hotel room._ Amelia thought. She heard her brother being dragged into the bathroom by a giggling Hungary and Lichtenstein.

"What on earth is going on eh?" Canada exclaimed, his embarrassment was obvious.

"Tai, get the make-up remover," Hungary ordered.

_Guess my brother is not being ignored tonight...I should wait them out. But then they would be wondering why I am taking a long time to use the bathroom. If I leave now, Canada might see and recognize me. I guess I will go with my first option and wait for them to leave…_

It was an eternity for the American. She was really tempted to go through the vents. The girls were mainly silent until they were apparently done with whatever they were doing. "Okay, Canada...We need you dance with Ukraine tonight. Switzerland separated her from Russia. Now you need to take her from him. Okay?"

"Is this what this is all about eh? That embarrassing phone call, Belarus dancing with me, insulting my culture, threatening my brothers and dragging me to the girl's bathroom!?" Canada asked.

"Yes, now go make this beautiful ship cannon!" Hungary pushed him out of the bathroom. The girls soon left with conversations about Ukraine and Canada being together. Once they were out, Amelia left her stall stared herself in the mirror.

_I can not let this get to me! Tony is probably going to force me to the party again if I go back to the room. I just need to avoid a few countries...Like my brothers, Greece, Russia, Turkey, Japan, Britain and maybe a few others. Avoid them and I can get through tonight…_

"You chickened out on a perfect opportunity!" Tony appeared behind her.

"TONY! WHAT THE HELL?!" she shouted in her Brooklyn accent.

"Guess I have to pull a few strings for this night to go as I planned," Tony said more to himself than to her.

"What do you mean?" Amelia demanded.

"For Ameripan to finally happen!" Tony said as if it was obvious.

"Kiku is one of my close friends. That is just weird, he probably has a thing for Greece or Taiwan or something," Amelia said with a blush.

"Greece and Turkey are together and Taiwan is his sister. They are close siblings, but they do not love each other in that way. Besides I know for a fact that he likes you. That one time when you two played video games and you went to the bathroom because you were on your monthly and did not want him to find out. He did not know I was there when he accidently talked to himself. He confessed he has a crush on you. It was adorable!"

"Stop interfering with my social life!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Naw, you need to have a good time and I know that you will once you stop trying to cover up the fact that you are America. It actually makes you more obvious. Be yourself," Tony said.

"What am I suppose to do then? If act like myself, I would-"

"Dance, your awesome gang is about to do your epic songs. Im Song Yoo will be singing you know what. And it is not the same without you," Tony said.

"I hate you," Amelia said.

"I also scheduled you to sing when the fireworks go off," Tony continued.

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, so you gotta stick around until the finale. You will be singing 'Let it Go' from Frozen."

"I can not sing," Amelia said.

"You sing all the time!"

"In the SHOWER! It does not mean I am good. Anyone sounds good singing in the shower," Amelia said.

"Too late, you are already in the schedule and I can not change it that easily…"

"You are interfering way too much," Amelia sighed.

"Well I wouldn't be if you stop with this whole act. Now, go out there, have fun. Make babies and sing!" Tony began to push her out of the bathroom.

"What do you mean by make kids?" Amelia said nervously.

"Oh, did I say that out loud? Ignore what I said. You are one to wait until after marriage," Tony said.

Amelia was out and was about to slap her alien friend until she realized that there were a few people around and she did not want to make a scene. _I am going to kill that alien!_ she swore to herself.

* * *

><p>"Zese pictures are awesome!" Prussia laughed awesomely as he and Denmark looked at the photos. South Korea was dancing to the music until America and Mexico appeared.<p>

"Here is our favorite hero!" South Korea shouted. He tackle hugged the American.

"Is is alright if my bro joins?" America asked and gestured to Mexico.

"As long as he can dance to Gangman Style, sing to What Does the Fox say, and drink...He is cool," Denmark said.

Mexico tipped his hat at him and gave him a mischievous smile, "You are talking to the king of parties. I can do it all!"  
>"Okay everyone, time for a selfie!" Prussia held out the camera above him. Everyone ran behind him, did a weird face as Prussia took various pictures.<p>

"It is so cool that we have a cool camera!" Denmark said.

"What should we do first for this occasion?" America asked.

"Lets have zee newbie sing in front of everyone," Prussia said while looking at Mexico.

"What song?"

"Something in that lovely Spanish language of yours," Prussia challenged. "If you can sing good to begin with…"

"What type? I have a wide variety that will blow your mind," Mexico said.

"Something fun," Denmark answered for Prussia. "This is a party, your song should make more people dance."

"Si, hey gringo," Mexico turned to America. "Does your playlist have Pitbull?"

"Yeah dude, he is awesome," America replied.

"Prepare Echa Pa'lla for me. I think my mariachi's will be too overwhelming and Pitbull is famous world wide." Mexico walked on the stage as America went to where the DJ was and prepared the song. Mexico winked at Prussia, South Korea and Denmark.

"Did he say that he was singing Pitbull?" South Korea asked.

"Zis vill be interestink!" Prussia said.

"Now," Mexico mouthed to America once he had the microphone ready. The hologram smiled and began the music.

"Grande asalto," Mexico began. Countries and normal humans alike stared at the Mexican as he confidently sang.

At first all of the party guests were confused. But little by little, the countries and people got into and were dancing like no tomorrow. Before everyone knew it was over and America continued his playlist of various songs from around the world. Mexico walked to the gang with America behind him.

"We have to change our group's name," Denmark said and gave Mexico a drink.

"Gracias," Mexico said and drank. "What is the group's name right now?"

"Heroic Super Awesome Da-ze," South Korea answered.

"That is super long!" Mexico exclaimed.

"We were super drunk when decided on the name," Denmark laughed.

"Awesome though," Prussia said.

"How should we figure this out…" America said.

"By getting more drunk!" Mexico said.

"I like him!" Denmark patted Mexico's back. "Food is good, sings pretty well, loves to drink. This Mexican could be a keeper!"

"First we need him to complete the ultimate test," South Korea grinned.

"Bring it on," Mexico returned the grin.

"Gangman Style," South Korea said. The male nations nodded excitedly.

"Yes, we need to! But right now there is an odd amount of people. We need another person to join for it all to go well. Especially for the you know what part," America said.

"Why don't we add a chica, you know there are a few girls in the video…" Mexico suggested.

"Denmark you get more drinks with Mexico and Prussia. I will prepare the song without PSY singing, just the instrumental and South Korea can get the needed female for the space," America said.

"Sounds perfect, we also will reserve a special place on the dance floor so everyone can watch. Alejandro, can you dance to Gangnam Style," Denmark asked Mexico.

"Si," Mexico said. "It was a worldwide hit after all. That and this gringo had me learn it when I broke into his house one night." Mexico gestured to America.

"Dude, I was watching a flipping movie and you appear out no where. Why don't you give me a notice ahead of time?" America sighed.

Mexico rolled his eyes, "Maybe you should stop watching scary movies in the middle of the night. You almost shot me with that shot gun of yours!"

"You shouldn't be breaking into my home to begin with!" The other nations saw the two and their mini argument. They thought it was funny so they began to laugh.

"You two are hilarious!" Denmark said.

"Let's just get to the song already!" America and Mexico said in unison. The two glared at each other and began laughing as well.

"Jinx, you owe me a burger," America said quickly.

"You are going to make me broke!" Mexico said. America stuck out his tongue and the Mexican did the same. The other three male nations walked away to do their designated jobs for the evening so that they could dance to Gangnam Style.


	15. Ships and Holograms

_SO THAT IS WHAT ALL OF THIS IS ABOUT! THE WEIRD SURVEY! BELARUS ACTING LIKE MY THERAPIST WHILE DANCING AND THREATENING MY FAMILY! I EXPECTED AS MUCH FROM MAYBE ONE OF MY SOUTHERN BROTHERS AND FRANCE BUT NONE OF THE FEMALE NATIONS!_ Canada screamed in his head as he was dragged outside. He heard his Mexican brother singing. The Mexican smiled and danced to himself as he did so. It almost made the Canadian laughed. Almost...

"Yes, everything from that phone call until now is what we planned. Kind of... You need to dance with Ukraine," Taiwan said. Canada put his foot down, making the four nations come to a sudden stop. The female nations almost fell from their previous momentum.

"I was planning to do so from the beginning! Then my Southern brothers decided to paint all over my face. And having Belarus threaten my family? Insult my culture eh? Just because I am not loud like Alfred or Alejandro, does not mean that I can be pushed around so easily eh?" Canada said angry.

"Where did you get that hockey stick anyways?" Hungary asked.

"Where does my brother get all of his burgers from? Or my other brother get all of his candy and drugs from? I do not know, it just around me whenever I am upset eh?" Canada said.

"Okay, we are sorry for embarrassing you, but are you going to let that get in the way of being with the girl of your dreams?" Taiwan asked in a soothing, inspiring voice. She saw how startled Belarus after her talk with him. She was paler than normal.

Canada took a deep breath, "I am sorry for getting upset eh? Typically my brothers pull this kind of maple with me. And thank you. It will not be that embarrassing once I ask Ukraine to dance."

"So you were going to ask her...Well that kind of messes up the plan," Taiwan forced a laugh.

"What did you girls do?" Canada raised an eyebrow.

"We were planning to make you and Ukraine jealous by having you dance with one of us and Switzerland dance with Ukraine. Then it would be like a battle of the dances. You would then steal Ukraine away from Switzerland in a romantic way," Liechtenstein said.

"Sounds like something Alfred and Alejandro would come up with," Canada sighed. "You should also start calling nations by humans names. There are a few humans around."

"True, so do we call off big brother?" Liechtenstein asked Hungary and Taiwan.

"We should…" they said in unison.

"But, it would be a major test of his love for her…" Taiwan said and batted her eyes dreamily at Canada..

"L-love?" Canada squeaked. A blush appeared on his pale face.

"So, if he truly is determined then he would go after her without us calling off that male nation…" Hungary said.

"Very well," Canada said he walked past the girls. He decided to gather up the courage to go along with their silly plan. Even if he knew about it. They stared at the Canadian as he disappeared in the crowd. _They might treat it as a mini game or something. But I helped Russia make this party the way it is so that Ukraine can be happy. I decided to gather up the courage and get to know her more tonight. And that is exactly what I am going to do_! The Canadian thought with determination.

* * *

><p>Switzerland stood awkwardly with Ukraine. He danced a few songs with her. Belarus came to him after the third song that Canada would be out soon. So he expected to see him with one of the female nations dancing. The female nations wanted him and Canada to switch dance partners in the middle of the song for a dramatic effect to the music. Like in the movies. But none of them knew that Canada was going to ask Ukraine to dance politely. So the plan was not necessary. Switzerland did not know until Canada walked up to him and Ukraine after they danced to two songs..<p>

"Good evening," Canada greeted sweetly.

"Hello Michael," Switzerland said in his unenthusiastic voice.

"My name is Matthew," Canada said.

"Really? Well you should be a Michael. It is more easy to remember," Switzerland said.

"I actually like the name Matthew," Ukraine said.

"Thank you, it is nice to know that someone has remembered my name," Canada smiled. Ukraine felt her heart leap when she saw his cute face light up.

"May I have this dance?" Canada held out his hand to Ukraine. She could not hide the grin on her face. Switzerland saw this and decided that he would leave. He left silently as Ukraine said, "Yes!" It revealed her excitement. She grabbed his hand and the two began to dance in the crowd. Switzerland walked over to Hungary, Taiwan and his little sister. The three girls watched the two nations dance in silence.

"Guess you really did not need you plan. It was weird and dramatic," Switzerland told them.

"It is so cute! Kat is so happy," Taiwan cooed.

"The ship has sailed!" Hungary said happily. "Yes, we did not do the plan. But we helped them get together by taking off that face paint!"

"We should do this more often. Pair up countries that obviously like each other," Taiwan said. "It is actually really fun. Especially both Mac and Kat were so cute, and adorable about the whole thing."

"You should have been there for the phone call! That was one of the most cutest times of my life. Kat was blushing, I bet Canada was a well. He sounded so embarrassed, I wish recorded it for jokes," Liechtenstein giggled.

"Pairing up countries sounds like too much intervening. What if someone gets hurt?" Switzerland asked.

"Hm...Feliks and Liet? But Liet like Nat. Tough choice, it is a love triangle. Yao and Ivan?" Taiwan thought out loud.

"So many possible romantic relationships," Liechtenstein noted. The three girls began thinking really hard.

"Do you like anyone Switzerland?" the three asked the male nation.

"Not in the way you are thinking. I am not looking into a romantic relationship," Switzerland replied irritated.

"Maybe Feliciano and Ludwig? Feliciano is super friendly and practically is with the German everywhere. Ludwig is super stiff, awkward and strict; he stays with the Italian even though he gets on Ludwig's nerves. Guess opposites do attract," Liechtenstein explained.

"I like it!" Hungary said.

"Why?" Switzerland sighed.

* * *

><p>South Korea came back to the gang at the stage, with him was a drunk Ireland. The female nation was in the middle of a drinking competition with Scotland. But he became busy with a small nation named Sealand. She left him once the Korean came to her and asked for her assistance in dancing to the world known song Gangnam Style. She quickly agreed and followed him back to the gang. Even though she was drunk, she did not walk like one. She looked pretty normal except for the big grin on her face and her ginger hair was a little bit more messy from before. The gang had everything ready for South Korea to begin his epic single of PSY's Gangnam Style.<p>

"Hola senorita!" Mexico tipped his hat at her. Ireland smiled and took another sip of her drink.

"This is our new group member?" Prussia asked.

"Yep!" South Korea answered.

"Get the song playing Alfred," Denmark said to the hologram.

"Got it dude!" the hologram walked on the stage, grabbed the microphone and tossed it to South Korea who caught it. The hologram began the music.

"Oppa gangnam style!" Korea began. The rest of the group had the crowd move back to make a circle as South Korea sang, "Gangnam style… "Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja! Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyyeok inneun yeoja! Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja! Geureon benjeon inneun yeoja!"

As South Korea continued singing the normal humans and a few countries enjoyed his performance and started doing the dance on their own individually. While other countries, like China and Britain were horrified and mentally bracing themselves for what was about to come.

"Areumdawo sarangseureowo! Geurae neo," South Korea sang.

Hologram America, Mexico, Prussia and Denmark all said "hey!"

"Geurae neo," South Korea looked at a random girl in the crowd and winked at her. The girl blushed and giggled.

"Hey!" the other male nations got behind South Korea.

"Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka!" South Korea said. Ireland walked next to him and everyone waited for the three second silence to be over. "Oppa Gangnam Style!" The nations all did the dance.

As the song continued on, humans and other nations joined as well. Italy forced Germany to join. Poland and Lithuania joined along with a drunk Scotland. Spain and France joined with a few human girls. The gang horrified Russia when they did the elevator part. He wanted to bash all of their heads with his pick axe instead of his pipe. China had to calm him down. Switzerland watched his little sister like a hawk when she, Hungary and Taiwan did the dance as well. Austria decided to tune out the music and ignore everyone participating in it. Ukraine did not know what to do herself. She was finally able to dance with Canada and the Korean song appeared. Then his brothers came to him doing the dance.

"Come on, you did say one song! Ukraine can join too!" America said.

"Si, join us!" Mexico agreed.

"You think I will just join so easily!? Doing every stupid thing you two come up with," Canada said in a dead Native American tongue. The three North American brothers tended to speak in native tongues before the foreigners arrived. Mostly when it was only them or when they were extremely upset, sad or happy. Which is rare for the three of them. The hologram flickered for a second. The robotic chip did not process what Canada said. The real America did teach Tony the languages she knew, but only the ones that are still commonly used. Not dead tongues like the Native tribes spoke in. Mexico and Canada both noticed this. Ukraine was completely oblivious to the strange anomaly.

"Ukraine! Come dance with us!" Taiwan and Wy grabbed both of her hands and took her to the dance floor.

"I finally am able to dance with Matthew and you guys separate us?" Ukraine whined as her friends dragged her away.

"Now you have to join us!" the hologram said.

"Alright eh," Canada sighed in English. The hologram nodded and gangnam styled back to the dance floor with the rest of the group.

"He is a robot or something," Mexico said in the previous language the Canada used.

"Yes, but where is Alfred? The real one…" Canada said.

"We need to find out fast. Something could be wrong with him." The Mexican and Canadian walked to the dance floor and joined the rest of the group. Keeping a close eye the American hologram.

* * *

><p>Amelia wanted to laugh out loud when she saw the horror struck face of a Russian. The personification looked ready to start World War III when her small group of friends, Ireland and her hologram did the elevator part from the music video of Gangnam Style. She was half tempted to bother him more. But she decided to bother him about it later. Specifically when he is hungover in the morning. Russia tends to drink a lot and there were a few times when she found him extremely hungover. Almost like Britain but that is just Britain.<p>

_Maybe I can be with a random stranger for the night and hang out with them before I have to sing! WAIT! That is right Tony has me scheduled to sing. Dang it, I need to fix that before anything else! I am horrible at singing, with singing in the shower excluded. Anyone who sings in the shower sounds good. That's why you sing in the shower!_ Amelia thought._ How should I change it? The hologram! I can figure out how to fix it. Doesn't Tony have the controls? He disappeared off somewhere and said something about pairing me up tonight...What the heck does he think this all is? A game? Sims or something? That is just messed up! Well if I can manipulate my hologram to figure out this problem...No, I can not rely on such things! I was going to have the actual singer sing this. But apparently Tony told her not to! I can not call her now, it would take too long for her to come here!_

Amelia began walking aimlessly around people in deep thought. She tried to figure out what to do. There was a few hours left until the fireworks went off at ten. Some countries tried to do it at midnight and in the end, they decided to do it at ten. She saw Ukraine and her brother Canada together awkwardly doing the dance. Amelia giggled, her Northern brother looked so embarrassed. Someone accidently bumped into her. "I am sorry," she heard a familiar German voice. She turned to find Germany and Italy behind him dancing randomly.

"It is fine," she replied in her Brooklyn accent. She cursed herself, she disliked it whenever her accent would switch randomly on her.

"Your-a accent is funny!" Italy said to her.

"Sorry for my friend, he can be an idiot," Germany glared at the Italian.

"Why did you stop dancing!? This song is cool," Italy asked.

"Nein, my bruder traumatized me enough because of zis…" Germany said with a small shudder. Amelia knew what Germany was talking about. She knew that Prussia got so drunk one time, he danced around Germany's house naked to the song with Denmark. They wanted her to join, but she could not do so for obvious reasons.

"Sounds like your brother is a little messed up huh?"Amelia said.

Germany sighed, "Ja, but he is my bruder." He turned to her and finally had a good look at her.

"You are really pretty!" Italy smiled. He looked past her and waved his hand, "Kiku!"

_Aw hell no! I ain't gona deal with this!_ she thought. "Yes," Japan asked. "Do you want another picture?"

"Yeah! With our new friend! Her name is- What is your name?" Italy asked Amelia. Germany face palmed himself out of frustration.

"Idiot, do not call over our friend for every person you want to randomly take a picture with," Germany sighed.

"Are you that girr from before?" Japan asked.

"The one eating Mexican food and kicking a random stranger? Then yes, that is me," Amelia answered. In the middle of her speech her Brooklyn accent changed to her southern one without her noticing. Germany and Japan instantly noticed this. Italy was completely oblivious as usual.

"Where are you from?" Germany asked.

"The U.S.A," Amelia was about to ye-ha but caught herself. _DID I JUST SWITCH ACCENTS!?_

"What region?" Japan asked.

"Well, my mom is from the South. My dad is from Brooklyn. They both had very heavy accents. So I grew up using both. It is kind of natural, sometimes I switch in mid sentence," Amelia said quickly and calmly.

"Cool!" Italy said. "Have you been to Italy? Do you like pasta?"

"I have been to Italy a few times and I like pasta. I love trying foreign foods and learning how to make the stuff I like," Amelia answered truthfully.

Italy hugged her, "Vee-! Will you be our friend?"

"Feliciano, don't-" Germany began to scold the Italian until he dragged him and Japan into the hug. The Japanese man and German were both stiff and awkward.

"Sure," Amelia smiled softly.

"Yay! We have a new friend you guys!" Italy jumped happily.

"Courd you prease ret us go? This is rearry awkward," Japan said nervously. Italy let everyone go.

"Oh right, you don't like hugs," Italy said sadly.

"Well, it is only awkward if you make it that way," Amelia said. "So, you all know my name and I know Kiku's name. Who are you two?"

"I am Feliciano! Just call me Feli," Italy answered happily.

"My name is Ludwig," Germany said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Feli and Ledwig," Amelia said.

"So, what led you here?" Germany asked her.

"I have a bone to pick with Alfred," Amelia said darkly. She was mainly thinking of Tony though. "He scheduled me to sing for tonight when I told him not to. I am going to kick his ass and have him change it."

"Why do you not want to sing?" Italy asked.

"First off, I am horrible. Secondly, I just found out last minute. I am going to murder him," Amelia smiled creepily and a dark aura formed around her. Italy hid behind Germany out of fear. Japan instantly thought of Russia and wanted to bring out his katana for defense. _That aura is very similar to Canada…_ Germany thought. The aura disappeared and Amelia's smile left her face. Her chest began to hurt. It was like someone was slowly stabbing her heart.

"Is somethink wrong?" Germany asked.

"Nothing! Probably that Mexican food," Amelia managed to shrug off the pain.

"Want to dance?" Italy asked excitedly. He forgotten about her creepy aura and did not notice her silence.

"Okay," Amelia said. She felt her breathing become more laboured. She did her best to ignore it. _I am not wearing the bandage, so I should not be feeling this way…_ She thought. Italy grabbed her hand and the two began to twirl into the crowd. Once they were out of ear distance Japan turned to Germany.

"Ludwig-san, I think Arfred is not here tonight," Japan said to the German.

"What do you mean?" Germany asked. Japan showed him a picture of hologram America with Mexico and Denmark. Everything looked normal except the America looked like a light projection of him. There was a small metal structure that could be seen.

"Is zat a hologram or somethink?" Germany exclaimed. He observed it closer.

"I berieve so...This means that Arfred is not here. At reast, not as the person we know him to be," Japan said.

"That girl is strange...Her accents changed in the middle of her sentence. Doesn't Alfred do that on occasion?"

"Mostry when he is emotionarry stressed in some way. rike if he is angry, he uses either his Southern or BrookRyn accent. Or if he is super upset but hiding it, he uses his Midwestern accent. If he is excited he uses his varrey girr or Carifornia accent. And-" Japan began explaining until he noticed Germany's look. "Is something wrong?"

"I am sorry, but it really does sound like you like the American," Germany said.

Japan blushed, "Werr if you are going to bring that up then shourd I mention you and Italy's rerationship?"

Germany blushed, "What do you mean? We are friends and her never leaves me alone!"

"Exactly, that is what Arfred and I are, friends," Japan said.

"Why are you so flustered?" Germany asked surprised.

Japan cleared his throat, "Anyways, Alfred's accent changes depending on his emotions."

"When I was at Matthew's house, he had a dark aura around him. Her aura is practically the same as that Canadian's aura. Alfred and Matthew are twins…"

"Courd it be invorved with this secret of Arfred's," Japan asked.

"I think so," Germany said. "Now the question is where is the American?"

"Maybe that girr…" Japan said.

"How? Alfred is a boy," Germany said. Japan was silent and stared at Italy and Amelia who danced with theirs arms together and twirled in circles.

"She is strong, her accent changes…" Japan muttered. The song, Gangnam Style ended and the group that dance on the stage walked off. "We should talk to Arfred's brothers…"

"What about you taking pictures?" Germany asked.

"I have taken many. The next ones that I need to take is for the finale," Japan replied. "That and my brother has probably taken many already."

* * *

><p>Mexico was in a big selfie with his new gang, which was South Korea, Denmark, Prussia and his brother. The more he spended time with his American <em>brother<em>, the more Mexico felt something off about him. A feeling in both his gut and heart said that this was not his_ brother_. He was able to talk to Canada about it before he went off with Ukraine again. The Mexican knew he liked that woman so he had to convince Canada to let him deal with their missing brother. Which did not reassure Canada's worries but Mexico left him alone with her before he could say anything against it.

_I am Mexico and can tell if something is wrong with my favorite little gringos. He does not have the same strength as Alfred, he can not understand our family's many native tongues, and even Matthew's bear could not identify him. The bear can identify everyone except for Matthew. But that is because Matthew is Matthew and can be forgotten easily by most,_ the Mexican thought. He looked at the picture that was recently taken of the group. He noticed how Alfred was transparent.

"Yo, hows the pic dude?" Alfred asked. Mexico glared at the person before him. This is not my brother.

"It is good! Hey, can I speak with you in private? Sibling to sibling thing. You know?" Mexico forced a smile and wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder.

"Sure bro!" Alfred smiled. As the two walked toward the hotel they ran into Germany and Japan.

"Hola," Mexico greeted. He rarely talked to the two so he was about to drag his _brother_ into the hotel and find a more private place to investigate this Alfred. But Germany stood in their way.

"We need to talk to you about something serious," Germany said.

"With you specificarry," Japan said. "Preferabry arone…"

"Look, I need to speak with my _brother_ right now," Mexico smile faded away. "This is a serious conversation between my brother and I. Now I will talk to you two later…" He walked past them. The German and Japanese man looked at each other and followed Mexico. When they were in the lobby, Mexico went straight to the emergency staircase. Japan and Germany entered as well.

"I told you gringos that I need to speak with my brother alone," the Mexcian said angrily.

"Zat is not your bruder," Germany said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Alfred laughed.

Mexico turned to his brother and said in the Apache language, "If you are my brother, you can understand me when I speak in our older brother's tongue."

The hologram flickered, "you talk weird!" The voice became more robotic. "Mal-functioning, speech detected is not in data base," a more robotic voice said. The hologram turned off completely disappeared and revealed a generic human robot. "Repairs to internal database shall commence," the robot folded from the inside and a small sphere was left of where Alfred stood.

"What the-" Germany exclaimed. He was interrupted when Mexico began to say in Spanish, "My brother is missing and I have been with a robot this entire time! A robot! Who does that? Where is my gringo? My poor sweet gringo that I hate and love at the same time. Please Lord, let him be okay! When I find him I am going to get answers!" The Mexico continued to rant and pray in Spanish as he paced around the small platform near the stairs.

"Arihandro-san," Japan touched his shoulders to make him stop moving. "This is why we wanted to talk to you. Hear us out kudasai. Sorry for touching you."

Mexico took off his hat and sighed. He sat on the steps and shook his head. "Where is he?" he whispered. "That stupido gringo…"

"Japan and I think have a small lead about your brother. Do you know anything about Alfred keeping a secret?" Germany asked.

"That is right, you and your familia were at Matthew's when they had an argument. Guess you told Japan about it too…" Mexico said.

"I am concerned about America-kun. He is a dear friend of mine and I do notice that something is wrong with him. I want to help you and him most of all," Japan said.

Mexico shook his head, "How the heck should I know. I grew up with my two little brothers until Spain came. He raised me, and tamed me and my familia. While he murdered Maya, Aztec, Inca and so many more. He took me away from my mama. She took them away to protect them. Guess it wasn't enough because you Europeans came to our home, destroyed our brother and sisters- Sorry, I should not rant about the past. But from what I remember, the twins were close, we had fun and something else…" Mexico said. "Maybe his secret is what happened between the time England took him and when I last saw him…"

"What is that something else?" Japan asked.

"I can not remember, it was centuries ago...I was still super young at the time. Sometimes I can not even remember my own mother or the Native languages that my older siblings spoke in…" Mexico said.

"Do you know someone named Amelia Jackson?" Germany asked.

"No," Mexico answered. "Why do you ask?"

"There is this girl that acts similar to America," Germany said.

Mexico's eyes widened, "I know this sounds off topic but hear me out. One time when Matthew, Alfred and I were watching Netflix. Having a good time and everything. Then we had smores. Now when we have smores we talk about the randomest things for some reason. Do not ask me why, but we do. One thing led to another and we began deciding female names for each other. Matthew was Madeline, I was Rosaria and Alfred was Amelia."

"Did you change surnames too?" Japan asked.

"No, we like our surnames," Mexico said. "So you think this Amelia person is Alfred?"

"Maybe," Japan said.

"Was America ever a girl or did something happen to change his gender?" Germany asked.

"No, at least not that I know of...How and why?" Mexico said. He stood, "Show me this chica. If you two think that this Amelia is involved in any way or my gringo overall. Then I can conclude that. First we need Kumajirou for back up."

"Why do we need Canada's bear?" Japan asked.

"That bear is the cutest thing ever. He can identify anyone, except for Matthew. So if we are looking for my brother, he is the one we should use," Mexico explained.

"Is zee bear with Canada?" Germany asked.

"Oh, Matt gave me the be-" Mexico stopped. "I lost the bear…"

"You lost the bear?" Germany and Japan exclaimed.

"I put him down and forgot about him...We need to find him," Mexico leaped to the door.

"We cannot find Alfred without Kumajirou," Japan followed the Mexican toward the door.

"That and Matt will murder me!" Mexico said. "That Canadian can be terrifying…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Terminology<em>**

**_Chica: Casual way to say girl or address a girl (Spanish)_**

**_Kudasai: Please (Japanese)_**


	16. Before Ten

**_Yay more chapter! Sadly I had time to type this up because I was ill! Not good for school and stuff...But I am grateful for you all and love you guys (A friendly love even though I never personally met you). Thank you for all of your comments in the review section. It motivates me and helps me write better (At least I hope I am getting better). Have a wonderful time!_**

* * *

><p>An hour passed in the rush to find a small bear. Germany, Japan and Mexico searched everywhere. They saw Amelia, who was with Italy and various other personifications. Canada was with Ukraine and Mexico did his best to avoid his Northern brother. This confused Germany and Japan. The three nations stopped at the lobby that they passed and searched for the fifth time.<p>

"How could you lose a bear?" Germany asked Mexico. "Und vhy do you avoid your bruder?"

"First off, that hologram and I put the bear down here somewhere... He could be anywhere! Secondly, my brother will murder me and bring me back from the dead to kill me again because I lost his bear!" Mexico said nervously. "You never seen him during hockey season." The Mexican shuddered, "Or played with him...You think you are doing alright and next thing you know you are thrown into the net with the tiny puck!"

"What did you say?" the said nation asked behind Mexico. The Mexican yelped like a dog and hid behind Germany and Japan.

"I use these gringos in defense position!" the Mexican said. Canada rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You are just as bad as Alfred!" he said angrily. "Besides, you said something about losing my pet?"

"Um…" Mexico squeaked.

Canada facepalmed himself. "I swear, everyone is really driving my patience…No wonder you are wandering around the place like your life depended on it!" Mexico started praying rapidly in Spanish.

"Anno, Matthew-san," Japan said cautiously. The Canadian glared at him. The Japanese man shut his mouth.

"Besides I thought you were going to figure out what is up with Al?" Canada asked his brother in Cherokee. "Not hang out with Japan and Germany."

"They want to help. The Alfred that we were with earlier was a hologram robot thing," Mexico began to explain in the same language. Germany and Japan looked between the two in confusion.

"Where is our brother then?" Canada asked.

"We believe that we do not have an American brother but a...sister," Mexico confessed. Canada's violet eyes widened.

"How is that possible! Alfred has always been a guy…" Canada said shocked.

"Matthew, this could actually be what America has been hiding from us. The three of us were separated when we were young. Remember you practically forgot that you had a twin and I forgot that I was an older brother...When we remembered each other we probably did not realize that America was a girl...Or maybe we knew that we actually had a sister but forgotten about her in the time period we were apart," Mexico walked in front of Japan and Germany.

"This could make some sense…" Matthew said.

"Now there are still many questions about this whole thing that we will interrogate America about. But we must find her," Mexico said.

"What exactly led you guys to believe that our American sibling is a girl?" Matthew asked in English.

"There is this girr, her name is Ameria. At reast that is what she introduced herself as. Ameria acts and rooks rike America. But as a girr," Japan explained.

"Si, she does look like our sibling...But to be sure we need Kumajirou to properly identify our gringo," Mexico said.

"Who?" Canada asked confused.

"Your bear, and you wonder why he never remembers you," Mexico rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Kumajackle," Canada said.

"Kumajirou," Mexico face palmed himself.

"Bumajirou," Canada said. "Wait, what if we are wrong about America being a girl and apparently went to this party as a girl? What do we do about him or her missing?"

"We need to find your bear to find our sibling. Girl or boy that bear will help us find him or her," Mexico said annoyed. "And these gringos will help us."

"Thank you," Canada nodded to them.

"Vere vould your bear be?" Germany asked the Canadian.

"Someone that he is comfortable with. And that would be either Alejandro, Al, Toris, you and I," Canada replied.

"Vhy me?" Germany exclaimed.

"He likes you, probably because I was upset that one day when you and Gilbert broke into my house," Canada said.

"Sorry about zat by zee vay," Germany said.

"It is fine. Germany and I will be a team while Kiku and Alejandro are the other team," Canada said.

"Why teams?" Mexico asked.

"So we won't look like complete idiots like you did when you three went searching on your own. Others may assume that we are just wandering around and hanging out or something," Canada answered.

"Okay, come on chico," Mexico said to Japan. What did he just call me? Japan thought.

"Vhere should vee begin?" Germany asked Canada once the other two left.

"He might run off to someone he does recognizes and likes. So...Let's see if we can find and that would be a specific Lithuanian…"

* * *

><p>Lithuanian thought his eyes were deceiving him. There he saw the United States of America, but not as a guy, but a girl. She did not notice him at first. The superpower was with Northern Italy dancing. There was also Spain and Southern Italy who was with them as well. After a minute or two of twirling America stopped to regain her senses proper. Finally she saw the Lithuanian and gave him a sweet smile. Poland went off to get some food and drinks. Lithuania walked toward her and smiled nervously. She met him halfway.<p>

"Sup dude," she greeted.

"What are you doing here? You were just up there and now you-" he said quickly. America raised her hand for silence.

"Tony, that dang alien will be having a funeral soon. But this was his idea, not mine. That me up there was a fake. So tonight I am Amelia Jackson. It is a pleasure to meet you," she held out her hand to shake his. Lithuania smiled and shook her hand.

"I am Toris Laurinaitis and the pleasure is mine," the Lithuanian played along. "You look beautiful by the way."

"Thank you, I went to a local salon called the hotel bathroom. My stylist did everything for me. His name was asshole," America explained. Lithuania prayed that the alien would be okay.

"Really? Now what else did he do?" Lithuania asked.

"He has me scheduled to sing for the finale! Also he wanted to pair me up with a country. So he evolved from asshole to jackass," Amelia said with sarcasm.

"Why is he doing this?"

America shrugged and rolled her eyes, "He should be preparing his will. Once this is all over he is going down…" A dark aura came from the American.

Lithuania shook with fear and spoke nervously, "So what are you singing?"

"The song 'Let it Go' by Idina Menzel," America sighed.

"You do not like that song?"

"No, I love it! I love the movie and everything. But I sing horrible, except for in the shower. Because anyone sings amazing in the shower," America said.

"It just sounds like you are nervous about all of this. Why don't you loosen up by singing before hand," Lithuania said.

"Hell no," America said in her South Western accent. "Shoot! My accents keep on changin' and I can't control it!"

Lithuania laughed softly and America glared at him. "You know that your accent changes according to your emotions right?"

"You wanna draw?" she asked angrily. In the distance from one of the windows, Lithuania saw the grey alien it did a singing gesture and pointed toward America.

_Tony probably wants her to loosen up for once in public. From what I can see he wants me to help. I will probably be added to her death list as well but it is for her own good. She is speaking in her cowboy accent…_ Lithuania thought. He took a deep breath and smiled at her. "Yes, let's go," he said with determination and confidence.

Amelia looked ready to pull out a pistol, which Lithuania knew she could and he did remember how good of a shooter she is. Lithuania saw Poland come out of the corner of his eye. He left earlier to have some of France's, Spain's and Mexico's food. His plate had a slice of France's quiche, Spain's rice and some of Mexico's salsa."Meet my good friend Feliks!" Lithuania pulled her toward him. From her shock she allowed him to drag her to the nation.

"I love your dress! It is totally beautiful," Poland complimented her.

America blushed, "T-thank you. I like your suit it is very exciting."

"Feliks this is Amelia, Amelia this is Feliks," Lithuania said as if he were introducing two complete strangers.

"It is like totally sweet to meet you," Poland said shyly.

* * *

><p>"I am curious, if Mexico, Canada and America were close as you claim them to be...How come they do not know that they have an American sister and not a brother?" the senator asked the Native American. They were drinking soda and discussing various issues with the government in the senator's office.<p>

"They knew when they were children...Mexico was there when I gave birth to the twins. He was too young to really tell the difference between right and wrong, but old enough to process what was going on," Native America began. "I apologize before hand, I tend to ramble about the past…"

The senator smiled, "No I enjoy learning new things."

"I represented North America long ago. I could feel the land and sense all of the tribes. My children could not feel the land like I did. They continuously traveled and became familiar with it. But when there was an earthquake, I would get the scars on my body. For centuries my children represented the various tribes. Cherokee, Apache, Navajo, Fox, Hopi, Maya and so many more...My children always fought each other, even killed one another. It did not make me happy but that is what personifications do. We fight each other if that is what our people want us to do.'

"It was like this for a long time. Things began to change when I had Mexico. I named him Chayton. He was different from my other children who could not feel the earth as much as I could. Chayton's skin is lighter than my own but not 'white' as people would label him. The others knew he was strange, because he could feel the land and the tribes of the region that is known as Mexico today. He could feel Maya's, Cochimi's, Dami's, Aztec's and many more people of different tribes in what is the land of Mexico today.'

"I thought little of it at the time and assumed that maybe fate was trying to have someone similar to me. Then I had the twins; Honaw and Migisi. Today, Honaw is known as Canada and Migisi is known as America. They were like Chayton, Honaw felt the Northern lands and tribes of Canada today and Migisi felt the lands and tribes of what is America today. Honaw and Chayton did know along with their older brothers and sisters that Migisi or America is a girl. Until the Spanish came. They took Chayton away and since he was so young, he was changed quickly. As more foreigners came I realized that the world I knew was changing and that my three youngest children would take my place. They would be suppressed...Cheyton because of his memory of traditions and the tribes; Honaw for his passive aggressive attitude; and Migisi for her gender. I used an enchantment to have my children forget about having a little sister."

"So your enchantment made Mexico and Canada think they had a brother instead of a sister," the senator said. "Complicated family history."

"Personifications tend to have complicated history and relationships with each other. Such as England and France. They fought over the twins. Especially over Honaw...Such a sweet boy," Native America smiled sadly to herself.

"When was the last time you have seen Chayton, Honaw and Migisi face to face?" the senator asked.

"Chayton, I saw him when he gained his independence and I was at his celebration. I saw Honaw, he turned against us as well. It is natural of course. I saw him before the Seven Year War and he barely recognized me. Migisi was the most recent of the three I have seen and that was before the Trail of Tears."

"I do not wish to bring upon bad memories, but you said America was going to throw away her mission because of the Trail of Tears," the senator said.

"America was speaking to her older brother Cherokee, about negotiations. She opposed the New Echota Treaty and her boss ordered her to follow his Indian Removal act. She planned to bring it to court and have the act repealed, which sabotaged her boss's plans. I convinced her to push us West. It was a heated argument but she did it."

"As much as I want to start change now...I can not become president, at least not now or in this upcoming election. The people will want someone the complete opposite of Obama since he has not done a lot of good for this country with various reasons in this claim. He may go down as one of the worst presidents many people say. That and I am two years too young to become president."

"We can wait," Native America said with determination.

"That may have worked in the past, the US has become a superpower. But right now the country is going to fall from the high pedestal that the others have placed her on since she had her revolution. She will become weak if we wait as you have done so before. It worked once but not this time. Since Migisi is a factor for a government that can not agree on something simple or even discuss important matters without causing a government shutdown and making more problems, America needs to stop hiding herself and do her job properly soon."

"She will not unless you or some other woman becomes president."

"No, there is something else that will get her to stop acting…She needs to drop that goal for now. It will come in time as she planned. But something else will get her to come out of the darkness."

Native America looked at the senator confused. "What is that then?"

"You," the senator answered. Native America's eyes widened.

"She will only be torn apart by guilt if I show myself to her," Native America exclaimed.

"She is tearing herself apart from the guilt she already has. If you go to her and speak to her, you can convince her to stop. Do you hate her?"

"No, I love my daughter," Native America said. Her can of coca cola shook in her hands.

"And she loves you, or else she would have not done this for so long. You said she tried to prevent the Trail of Tears. Well she did not and that is what fuels her to continue. The fact that she made you, her brothers and sisters go through hell gives her guilt beyond measure. It is probably what fuel's her will to continue on. To do something right that may outweigh the wrong. So if you go to her, you can stop this and this nation will have chance, with or without me. I know that I will not be able to do anything if she does not open up now or this nation is going to continue to fall and not get back up. And new nations or other personifications will take this land without hesitation. All of the hard work that not only America but her people have done will be in vain."

"You truly believe that I can do such a thing? After I left her alone with people she did not know? Who she could not trust?"

"You have been a big influence on her for this long. I don't think she feels like you owe her one. But that she feels like she owes you a lot."

Native America twiddled her thumbs. "Okay, I will see her. How should I go about it?"

"How did you do it before?"

"I actually just entered her tent while she was taking a bath, she was extremely embarrassed," Native America replied.

"I would too...A mother walking in on their child when they are relaxing by taking a private bath," the senator said.

"I expected her to be sleeping! Everyone else in the camp was and they never disturbed her in the middle of the night. They did that to the generals and she was the last person to go to if things went wrong for the generals."

"How about I make an appointment with her. She did give me a business card. I have these next three days off. I could help with the change if you want me to."

"That would be great. Being with someone she can be comfortable with will open her up more," Native America said.

"I barely met her and I thought she was a guy that was a little girlish. So I do not kno-" the senator said as she pull out the business card and her personal cellphone.

"Yes, why else would I be here?"

"Right," the senator said and heard the ring. It rang three times until someone answered.

"Hello! This is the hero speaking!" America answered in her man voice.

* * *

><p>America was in her room with Canada's polar bear. She found her brother's pet wandering in the crowd. Poland and her talked for a while and he inspired her to do the finale. He was fun by telling her various funny stories and she came to like the male nation. He was a bit girly but America had no problem with that. He told her to d the finale because he thought she was 'totally cool. So she was going to practice before she had to preform. She had a singer to perform but Tony obviously called her to tell her to not come. Which ticked off the American. In her room she found Tony working a small sphere.<p>

"Hey," Tony said casually as she entered the room. America debated with herself about killing the alien then. But she shrugged it off and brought out her ipod that held her secret playlist.

"Sup dude," she laid on the bed and found the song 'Let it Go' and played it. She sang it in English, but felt like she should sing it in Ukraine's native language. "English or Ukraine? Which one do you suggest Tony?"

"All of the languages since there are various non native English speakers in the audience this night," Tony answered. America sighed as Kumajirou laid next to her.

The bear sniffed her, "America!" America giggled as the pet cuddled next to her.

"You are so cute!" she exclaimed and sat up to hug the bear. She heard her cellphone ring. She answered it in her man voice, "Hello! This is the Hero speaking!"

"Hello Alfred, it is nice to speak with you again," Margaret Taylor said on the other line.

"Senator Taylor of Utah, correct?"

"Yes."

"Super! So what can I the hero do for you senator?" America asked. _There is a nine hour difference so it is probably in the middle of the day for her. I do hope this conversation will be quick!_ America thought.

"I was wondering if we could schedule an appointment for tomorrow," the senator said.

"Yeah, I will be back in the homeland in the evening. Probably around five or something in D.C time. Does that work for you?"

"It does, can we meet at your house specifically?"

"Sure, it is decent enough. Not many come over so yeah…" America said.

"Great! See you then," the senator replied.

"Alright, have a good night! Or day, since it is daytime there!"

"Good bye Alfred," the senator said. She hung up. The American groaned and had her face in Kumajirou's fur.

"Hope it won't be about something that I haven't heard before...The debt! Let's cut military spending! No, cut off welfare! Tax the rich more than the poor. Give illegal immigrants more opportunity! Americans can't get jobs because of foreigners! Discrimination, white privileges...I can go on," America whispered.

"Do the 42 multilanguage version of Let it Go," Tony said. "You speak in many world languages. How many again?"

"Hm…" America thought. She mentally started counting. "Too many to count. I just know I can understand everyone when they start muttering to themselves in their native tongues."

"So all of them?"

"No- wait I did just learn...Yeah pretty much," America shrugged, "It is easy to learn languages. I don't know what the big deal is with other nations."

"So do the whole multilanguage version of Frozen. Here is the song…" Tony used his cell phone's internet to find the video. America listened to it repeatedly. The second and third time she mouthed the words.

"Simple enough," America said. She looked at the time and saw that it was ten minutes before the finale. "Geez! Time sure flies!"

"You can do it!" Tony said.

"What are you working on anyways?"

"I will tell you later," Tony said nervously.

"Isn't that the sphere fo-" America's eyes widened at the recognition of the sphere. Her expression became blank with a dark fire in her eyes. "What the hell happened Tony?" she demanded in a low voice.

"Uh...I forgot to put in the Native American language in the chip since Native American never really had a written language. Your brothers speaking in those languages damaged the artificial intelligence and it just broke down…"

"In public?" America asked.

"I do not know! I found the sphere in the emergency staircase, bottom floor. So I do not know if anyone saw," Tony explained.

"This leaves the possibility of someone seeing this hologram of yours break down! If it was a nation...Who? Oh , if it is Russia, China, Cuba, or any other nation for that matter- They could be on to me. They will realize that I am not there as Alfred and-"

"First off I will check the data that the hologram collected. If there was a nation or two-"

"TWO!?" America exclaimed. "It is bad enough that Lithuania knows. Yes he has been keeping it a secret for all these years. But if more nations find out it leaves the possibility of my gender being revealed. Then everything that I have done until now will be nothing in the world's eyes. You do know that in many nations, girls are still treated below men in society? My people could be jeopardized if anyone thinks that I am weak!" America said as she paced the room.

"Calm yourself down. They only saw the hologram break down if there were any nations around. I highly doubt that they would assume that you were a girl. Unless you did a few things to give you away…"

"Okay, I kicked Turkey softly and he flew ten feet away. Probably has a big bruise now," America confessed.

"Dude, why did you kick him?"

"He looked up my skirt? That was my reaction and it was not hard!"

"America your version of weak or not hard is powerful. You have inhuman strength even when you are weak."

"I hope I did not start a war…"

"Hopefully!"

"And my accents changed between Southern and Brooklyn mid sentence. I can not control that."

"Did you cover it up?"

"I did with a lie. I have a dad from Brooklyn and a mom from the south. They both have heavy accents."

"Which nations witnessed this?"

"Greece, Turkey, and Japan witnessed the kick. And some other nation that Turkey fell of. For my accent change it was Germany, Italy and Japan."

"Italy is oblivious so he is not a concern. But Japan was present for both incidents and Germany is pretty smart too. Greece and Turkey will be curious too…"

"Crap, I dug myself a hole! Great! Might as well send up a flare and scream I do not have Florida between my legs. That I been lying to everyone's faces about everything from my looks to personality! Let's just do it now and get it over with," America said sarcastically.

"Don't you have a song to sing?" Tony asked.

"Oh yeah, see you later as I continue to ruin my pathetic life," America left the room with Kumajirou following her.

"At least it was just her brothers, Japan and Germany. I do not think that they will tell people right away until they fully understand the situation. Gosh, I hope she does not murder me..." Tony said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Foreign Terminology<strong>_

**_Chayton: Native American name that means falcon in Sioux_**

**_Honaw: Native American name that means bear in Hopi_**

**_Migisi: Native American that means eagle in Cheyenne_**


	17. Multilanguage

_**Two chapters in less than three days! Hope you like it, comment it you like. Enjoy yourselves and there will be a few things at the bottom! This is pretty short, as you can tell. Enjoy yourselves, if you don't then I am sorry.**_

* * *

><p>"The finale is coming up and we have not found Kumajirou or my gringo," Mexico said. Him and Japan were in the lobby. No one else was in it since the preformance was about to begin.<p>

"This worries me very much. Arfred, Matthew and China were in charge of the finale…" Japan said.

"Don't you have to take pictures too?" Mexico asked him.

"Hai, that too," Japan regretted his gift.

"Hey Kiku!" South Korea hugged his brother. He came from the outside.

"Nani?" Japan glared at him.

"Your other camera ran out of memory storage. Can I take this one?" South Korea asked as he reached for it. Japan was about to punch him and say no. Until he realized what he was asking.

"Hai, as long as you take pictures of the finale," Japan said. This surprised South Korea.

South Korea smiled, "Taking pictures is my expertise. It was invented in Korea da-ze!" Japan gave his brother the camera. The Korean left quickly.

"Werr that is taken care of," Japan said. "Now, lets continue searching."

"Right," Mexico said. The two headed toward the stage accidently bumped into America who was fast walking to the stage.

"So sorry," America said.

"Daijobu," Japan said. "Oh, Ameria-kun, are you singing for the finare?"

"What did you just call me?" she glared daggers at him.

Mexico stood in front of Japan, "Nothing! Have you seen a small white bear?"

America scanned the two from head to toe. She wanted to just leave them and drop the questions. She felt a small furry creature rubbing against her leg. She looked down and saw Kumajirou. Japan and Mexico noticed the bear. "America," the bear said softly so only the three nations heard. America silently cursed herself and wanted to throw the bear. "So you ar-" Mexico began to say until America covered his mouth.

"Take the fucking bear, and do not open your damn mouths. Okay?" she said in a low voice. "I will explain later. Meet me by my room with no one else. Do not say anything. Please…" America turned around without looking and walked to the stage. She wanted to scream out cuss words.

"Eeto," Japan with shock. He looked at Mexico who had a sad expression.

"My American brother is not a brother...But my sister!" he said in Spanish. He went to pick up the bear. But he forgot how heavy the bear was. "Why is this bear heavy?" he whined in English.

"Arihandro-san, ret me herp," Japan picked up the bear with the Mexican. Germany and Canada came into the lobby.

"Pimabucal!" Canada took the bear from the two.

"Who are you?" the bear asked.

"Your owner Canada," Canada sighed relieved. "I am too happy right now to care that you forgot me!"

"Vee could not find America or Kumajirou. Vee talked to Lithuania but he did not know anythink," Germany said.

"Demo, we have conclued that America is Ameria," Japan said.

"So Amerika is a girl?" Germany said shocked. "Do you two know anything else?"

"Other than to keep our mouths shut or else America will nuke our asses," Mexico said.

"You confronted her?" Canada asked.

"Not exactry, Kumajirou was with America this entire time. She came down here to perform the finare and the bear was forrowing her. The bear carred her America. Then she told us to keep our mouths shut and meet her near America's room for answers," Japan explained.

"America is a girl...Why wouldn't she tell us?" Canada said in a sad tone. "At least Alejandro and I should have known. I mean we are family…"

"Kanada, remember vat vee talked about at your house?" Germany said.

"Yes, but she is powerful. So she shouldn't be hiding her gender for this long...Guess she still doesn't trust us," Canada sighed.

"Si…" Mexico agreed. There was a depressing silence between the two brothers.

"Canada-san, don't you have to help with the performance?" Japan asked the Canadian.

"Right," Canada said as if he was freed from a trance. "I have to do the special effects." He left the lobby silently.

"I am pulling that cowlick," Mexico said.

"Vat happens ven you do zat?" Germany asked confused.

"You will find out if you go to the room. America will meet us there. Unless I really do not know my sister enough to trust her to keep to her word," Mexico said angrily.

"Mexico-san, I know that America-kun will keep her word. Even though she hid her gender from both you and your brother, it does not mean she is different," Japan said.

"You are sure of yourself," Mexico mumbled.

"Hai, that is because I could see America as America tonight. She was on edge, but she did roosen up and for a rare night...I saw past the mask. The personality that you and Canada see right?" Japan said.

"Gracias chico," Mexico smiled sadly.

"Vell, lets watch your sister's performance," Germany said. Mexico nodded and the three nations left the lobby. America was on the stage beginning with the German words, "Der Schnee glänzt weiß auf den Bergen heut Nacht..."

* * *

><p><em>I messed, up! Dang it,<em> America thought. She wanted to start cursing at the world. She was angry at Tony, angry at her government, angry at the nations, but most of all she was angry at herself. She knew that one day that the nations would find out or she would have to reveal herself. She also wanted to continue acting like a fat, ignorant American. It was just a strange feeling inside of her. They all would find out one day. It just happened to be tonight. _Which would have not happened if I did not go to the party in this dress. But Tony forced me to! What the hell am I saying? They found out because I fucked up. Tony was only trying to help. If only I was more strict and persistent in hiding my gender...Then that would meant that Tony, Liberty and Whale would have not known. I should have been more careful with Lithuania...This is all my fault, everything is isn't it?_

America realized that she was already at the stage. She took a deep breath and picked up the microphone. She saw Austria with a piano that she did not remember being there. China was at the side of the stage with some a small remote and soon Canada was there as well with his own device. She felt her heart twist in guilt._ I did not try hard enough...I am a mistake and messed everything up. Just like everything else,_ America thought. She stared at the crowd as the lights dimmed. She took a deep breath. Austria began to play the piano. America's heart raced. She held her breath and closed her eyes. Time seemed to slow down in her head. She experienced such feelings when she was in a moment in her life that tested her. Like when she declared independence, in times of war; like when she defeated Japan in World War II, when she was about to cause World War III in the Cuban missile Crisis against Russia; the various movements for minorities and women. In all of these moments, America felt like she was moving ahead of time.

_I am the United States of America, and I trust no one. If I do, I will be loyal to them unless they betray me in any way. Then I will give all of my foes a hell that they thought never existed. I change the world with my ideas, technology and determination. Nothing will or can knock me down unless I fail my people. I can become a failure in someone else's eyes, a mistake, a problem, anything but I will always do what I must for my citizens. As I have their back, they got mine. So I must use the strength of them to complete this task that I will not let it bring me down. Regardless of the consequences!_ America thought with determination.

"Der Schnee glänyt weiß auf den Dergen heute Nacht," America spoke in German, she switched to Dutch fluently, "Van een voestap geen blijk...In questo remoto regno la regina sono io, I zavyvaye viter, khuha v sertsi zla- Choć opieram się, to się na nic zda…" The various languages left her lips as if she was a Native Speak.

White lights shined on the dark buildings to create a wind effect. Blue lights brightened the stage as a purple spotlight shined on Austria. The lights were bright enough to show the two figures but not bright enough to blind anyone. "Ne vjeruj im, sve taji ti...Bodi takšna kot drugi so vsi, Ja peida end, See on hea nõu! Yameyou!" The lights became more bright as America held the note. White lights replaced the blue ones, "Tebūnie, tebūnie! Não posso mais segurar! Von to dám, Zvnútra dám! Aghliki khalfaki-el-abwab! Prieks ir man! Nuga mwora-haedo! V bouři rozkvétám. Lite snö har väl aldrig stört mig!"

The crowd cheered as the music played. The nations that she spoke in their native tongues either smiled or had shocked faces. America smiled with pride. _They were not expecting that were they?_ she thought.

"Es curiós com la distància," she continued in Catalan she switched to Castilian Spanish, "Qué pequeño todo es. Og hræðslan sem hafði tökin. Klap tham mai dai dang khoei!" Nations waited with anticipation to see which language she would speak in next.

* * *

><p>Ukraine stood with her friends as they watched the girl singing Let It Go in various languages. She couldn't help but smile when she saw their faces brightened when their native language was spoken. The light effects we beautiful. Before she knew it she felt something wet and soapy touch her. She looked above her to see bubble and silver confetti fall from the roof tops.<p>

"Kat, this is amazing!" Liechtenstein said to her.

"It truly is!" Ukraine agreed. She looked the various humans and nations near her. Seeing her friends and family happy made her happy. Until she saw a glimpse of Canada at the end of the stage. He told her that something was wrong with his brother so he left. It made her sad, but she was able to dance with her crush to a few songs. That was enough for her. But seeing him with a depressed expression tore her heart apart.

_I wonder what happened,_ she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the girl on the stage sing, "Moshtta mi svazdhua leti, nyama kray!" a small firework went off behind the stage. "Mun sieluun piirtyy jäiset huurreruusut kylmät niin!" Another small firework went off. The lights became brighter as the music escalated. "Un jurământ puternic azi am de făcut!" Two more fireworks went off and the lights turned off completely. A dim blue light shined on the stage. "Kan aldrig vende hjem; farvel til det der var!"

"Libre soy! Libre soy! Jeg skal stige lik solen nå!" More individual fireworks went off. The crowd cheered. Ukraine joined them. She found her younger brother next to her.

"You like it?" he asked her. Ukraine hugged him.

"Thank you little brother," she whispered. She saw Belarus and dragged her into the hug. "I could never ask for better little brother or sister!"

"And we could never ask for a better big sister," Belarus smiled. Russia nodded in agreement.

"The cold never bothered me anyway!" the girl finished. The crowd was shouting. More fireworks flew into the sky. The lights went back to what they were doing before. Which was lighting up the stage, white, blue and purple lights danced on the street and walls of the building. The girl on the stage smiled and waved. Austria stood and bowed.

* * *

><p>Britain held a now asleep Sealand. He had circles under his eyes from keeping an eye on the micronation. "So much for you staying up," he grumbled. To make his evening better France bumped into him.<p>

"So- Never mind, it is the black sheep," France said.

"Whatever bloody frog," England snapped at him.

"I see your little brother fell asleep. Such a bad older brother, you don't take care of your siblings properly," France said.

"I do better than you wanka," England replied. "Unlike you, I do know what goes on with my little brothers and I do not annoy them. Or sound stupid with that accent of yours."

"Really? Then where is your biggest mistake?"

"He's probably eating all the food or something," England answered.

"No, he is no where to be found. I was wondering if you knew. My little angel Matthew is over there doing his part for the finale."

"Well how should I know?"

"You did say you do know what goes on with your little brothers…" France mocked him.

"Shut it frog," England said.

France shrugged, "No wonder all of your little brothers come out horrible."

* * *

><p>America walked down the stage and her smile instantly disappeared when she saw Canada waiting for her with Kumajirou. Guilt weighed on her heart. Before anything someone tackled her. "Vee! You were amazing! You spoke in so many languages!" Italy exclaimed.<p>

America gave him her big smile, "I am glad that I was decent!"

"No you were not, you were great! We should hang out sometime in the future," Italy said happily. He began rambling in Italian. America nodded and smiled, she only gave him half her attention.

"Good job, I thought that fat American messed up since he is missing aru," China told her with his mature smile.

"I am happy that we exceeded your expectations," America replied. "Were you doing the fireworks?"

"Yes," China answered.

"They were awesome," America said.

"Thank you very much aru," China said pridefully. "Nice to know that there are people such as yourself in this world."

America nodded, and walked past her brother. He followed her at a reasonable distance. She reached the lobby where she saw Mexico, Japan and Germany. Her light happy expression became a blank one. She stopped and crossed her arms. "Anyone else?" she asked in a harsher tone than she intended. The male nations said nothing. She walked to the emergency staircase and led them to her hotel room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is the Multilanguage version that I based the lyrics on. I thought it was pretty fluent. It obviously does not have every world language. But hey this world is pretty diverse and if I found one that had all (Which I doubt there is) it would sound pretty choppy. I know a few languages myself (Some Spanish, German and Japanese. I am not an expert of course. Still learning, but I am a English speaker! Obviously). It is 42 languages and the types are in the video if you wish to listen to it yourself. There are many more, this is the one I liked the most and could find the lyrics to.<strong>_

_**Done by 3124maison**_

_**Titled Frozen-Let It Go (Multilanguage)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Foreign Terminology:<strong>_

_**Chico: Guy, boy. (Spanish)**_

_**Daijobu: It is okay (Japanese)**_

_**Eeto: Um... (Japanese)**_

_**Gringo: White man (Spanish)**_

_**Hai: Yes (Japanese)**_

_**Nani: What (Japanese)**_

_**Si: Yes (Spanish)**_


	18. Secrets and Foxes

The five nations and an alien were in America's hotel room. America herself paced around the room. She had the blinds closed, a lamp on, the door to her room locked, including some of her own upgrades that she made in seconds. Japan and Canada stood near the window, Mexico stood by the bathroom and Germany was by the closet where Tony fixed his hologram. America paced around the room. She realized how spread out the nations were in her room. It made her extremely uncomfortable. She wanted to have them in one place so she could keep an eye on all of them. But she felt bad enough about lying to her brothers, and the other two nations getting involved, so she said nothing about it. Besides, she could not let them know that she was afraid. Of course she isn't afraid. She is the hero after all.

She stopped herself, crossed her arms and took a deep breath. She stood in front of the dresser with her back to it so she could see all of them, even though she had to use her peripheral vision to see Mexico. "I am the United States of America," she said. "I am a girl, I was born as a girl. Raised as a boy by England until I revolutionized against him. I continue to pretend to be a boy by disguising myself through various means. Front altering my height through my heeled boots, to wearing makeup to cover up my feminine features and cut my hair short, like a boy."

She counted to three to hear the fireworks of questions. Canada and Mexico said in unison, "Why didn't you tell us at least?"

America knew they were going to ask that. She never could think of an answer before when she imagined this scenario or something similar. In that very moment she could not think of what to say. America stayed silent and stared at the ground. She kept her hands behind her to hide the fact that they were trembling.

"Okay, I can understand you not telling me because of the Mexican American war. But we became closer over this past century. At least I hope we have. Is is because you do not trust me?" Mexico asked. America kept her mouth quiet.

"Same goes here, but with the war of 1812. Haven't we as a family become more close?" Canada asked her.

"Yes. That and I was total jerk in that war as I have been in all wars. I invaded you a lot. You really helped with the burning of the white house. But I do think we have become more close as a family," America said. "I just couldn't tell you…"

"Were you afraid?"

"A hero is never afraid. I was not suppose to let anyone find out. Including you, it is what Native America wanted," America said.

"Please elaborate," Canada asked.

"You don't remember much because of her charms. I have some memories of when we were children. You two lost a bit because she had you forget that I was a girl. Our big brothers and sisters always fought each other. Native America knew that we would do the same. And she knew that my gender had to be hidden. Women were treated like mere objects for men to have. The personifications were not any better. England and France are a bit better now but before they were sexist jerks! Just like my people use to be. Some still are, but at least women can have a voice that they were denied for centuries before hand. Native America knew that I would be kept weak by any of the foreign personifications. Then I would be easily pushed around. Treated like happened to you, Mexico…" The Mexican stared at the floor with a painful expression. "She gave Canada Kumajirou so that he would always make sure that he is not invisible. For me, she told me how to hide my gender. To become strong, so that I won't be taken down easily. So I made it my goal to make sure men and women of different ethnicities, shapes, sizes, personalities and homelands can have opportunity in the world. To create their own story. Today is better than it was before, but I am not where I should be for various reasons. I do plan to reveal my gender to the world, but that will not happen until I have a female president," America explained.

"I thought that you have forgotten mama," Mexico rubbed his eyes. "When I remembered that I had little siblings, I felt that something was off. At first I thought it was because you looked different. And my heart broke when I found out you forgot about her. Guess it was the charm making me not realize that I had a little sister," Mexico said sadly.

"How could I ever forget Native America? She is the one I hurt the most," America said shakily. "I done many things, and I put her through hell. I would have to be a complete idiot to forget about her. After what I did to our family."

"I remember glimpses of her, and driving our siblings out of my country…" Canada admitted. "I put our family through hell too you know?"

"So, I do not do this only for my people, but to honor Native America. In whatever pathetic way I can," America said.

"Vhy did you go to zis party as a girl?" Germany asked.

"That was Tony's idea. He was trying to help me by having a hologram me be as what I usually act like. Then I would go to the party as," she gestured at her outfit. "This, whatever this really is…"

"So when Canada-san and Mexico-san started speaking in Native American, the horogram went haywire?" Japan asked.

"Yeah, Native American does not really have a written language. Well there are some that do. Not all though," America said. "Tony went a little crazy though. Having me sing, talk to other nations and pair me up with someone."

"Bitching!" Tony said.

"Yes, I messed up a lot. Most of it is my fault that these guys found out. I kicked Turkey, I switched accents in the middle of my sentences and I had Kumajirou with me before the finale. Everything is my fault, as usual. Because I can do nothing right," America said.

"That is not true," Japan said.

America shook her head, "It is and you all know it. I messed up tonight now all of you know. If I did not let Tony get carried away or even have him come then none of this would be happening. We all would be out there, partying. I would be Alfred, the America you all know. Being the stupid, fat, loud obnoxious, idiotic, annoying, immature American that I am that everyone hates and would love to blow up. And can not wait until I fall and you all would be like 'finally that idiot is gone!'" America said. Her accent changed to Brooklyn, Southern and Midwestern. The male nations looked at each other with worried glances. America felt her heart race and found it hard to breathe.

"America, are you okay?" Germany asked.

"Per-perfectly fine," America gasped. "Just need to-ah...S-sit down." She sat on the bed and took shaky hard breaths.

Canada felt her forehead. "You are burning up!" he exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? It is cold in here…" America said.

"Do any of you have a-" Canada began to ask.

"I have a thermometer, I vill be back," Germany left the room quickly.

"I am perfectly fine," America said. She started to see dots in her vision.

"America-san," Japan said seriously. She paid him no attention until he held her dropping head still and had her face him. "America!" America nodded weakly in response. "Look at me, did you drink anything?"

"No," America replied. She started coughing. "Its...hah- hard to ah- breathe." Japan checked her pulse, "Her heart is beating rapidly…" Germany came in and placed the thermometer in her mouth. He pulled it out once there was a beep. Mexico moved the pillows on the bed so that it was comfortable for someone to sit on. The Mexico went to the bathroom and wet a small towel.

"Temperature is high. She has a fever," he said to Canada.

"I am fi-fine," America said. She covered her mouth as if she was going to throw up something. Canada grabbed a trash can and Japan held her hair up as she coughed up blood.

"Vat is goink on?" Germany asked worried.

"しりません," Japan said full of concern.

"The U.S economy is not doing well right now," Mexico said. "This happens every once in a while…"

"What do you mean?" Canada asked.

"She made me promise to not tell and-" Mexico admitted.

"You mean to tell me that this has happened before?" Canada said in a low voice. Mexico nodded reluctantly. "Why would you two not tell me?"

"She made me swear. It does not happen all the time though. Usually whenever there is a dip in the economy or her government did something to negatively affect the economy. It will past," Mexico explained. He rubbed her back as America coughed up more blood. After a minute, America caught her breath. She pushed away Japan's hands and stood shakily.

"I am okay, thanks," she said.

"How are you going on like this?" Canada asked. America shrugged, "Been like this for a good decade. Actually after the Cold War. But it was just a cough. It still is."

"You coughed up blood. Zis means you are not healthy at all. Do you not realize how much you are jeopardizing yourself?" Germany asked. He stuck the thermometer in her mouth before she could say anything. She pouted and rolled her eyes. Once the small object beeped Germany took it out. "Vell it is now back to normal."

"Told ya'll, I am fine," America walked to the bathroom and gurgled some water to wash out the blood from her mouth.

Canada glared at his two siblings, "Fine? If your health is seriously this bad, then you need medical help!"

"There is the affordable care act that gives insurance to those who do not want it. Those who already had insurance have to pay for those who are forced to get it. Those who do not get it have to pay money. It is implied that you have to have insurance. I swear, surprised the Supreme Court has not declared it unconstitutional," America grumbled. She sat on her bed with her arms crossed and stared at Canada, "Waiting for the three hour lecture Matt.

"You really are going to be your own downfall," Canada sighed.

"Better I destroy myself than anyone else. That be more pathetic," America said. "Well, you all would be happier that way. Anything else that you guys want to ask?"

"How could you disguise yourself, specifically?" Mexico asked to change to subject.

"Well, I wear a bandage for my chest. But there is still a bump, no matter how tight I make it. So I also have a foam for my waist. I made it so that it looks and feel a bit realistic. The boots I usually wear have heels, even then I kind of walk on my toes so I can be taller. I hated it whenever England towered over me…" America explained. "I cut my hair, put on foundation and stuff to hide my feminine features and wear gloves. I have broad shoulders and hips so it is a little bit more believable, thank goodness that I am in a nineteen year old body. I can have a man voice that sounds like it still is cracking. Getting that low is super hard you know? Since everyone believes that I am immature my voice is more believable."

"Does the bandage hurt?" Japan asked. "You say you try to have it tight but there is still a bump because-" Japan blushed, "I mean! You are compressing your chest and you have some material around your waist to balance it out since your waist is thinner...Anno, that came out wrong."

America looked at her chest, "It does hurt, but I pull through anyways. I am use to it. And my chest not that big! Is it?" Germany cleared his throat awkwardly. America noticed that the four male nations were looking anywhere but at her. "You guys act like you don't have breasts. Just girls have bigger ones. Unless you are overweight."

"すみません," Japan said nervous.

"Let's talk about something else…" Canada said.

"How can you eat so much food?" Germany said out loud.

"That's easy, this chica's stomach is a bottomless tank because of England," Mexico said light heartedly. "Well it actually runs in the family."

"You eat so much candy dude," America agreed. Mexico pulled out a lollypop. "But better that you pull out your candy instead of your drugs."

"Ah, the cartels," Mexico said with a sigh. "Canada is the only innocent one here. Eating pancakes, riding mooses, eagles are the pigeons where he is from. Everyone is so nice, except around hockey season. Nice place." He stuck the lollipop in his mouth. "You gringos want some?" He held out five more lollipops.

Tony took one and said, "Bitch fucking!"

"I assume he saying thank you," Mexico said.

"Yeah, he likes your food too bro," America grabbed a lollipop. Mexico ran his hands through his hair.

"Si, it is no wonder my country is fatter than America. I hold that title due to my delicious food! She is only the fattest country with the most influence. Statistics say so!" Mexico said. America did a fist pump, " 'Merica!" Mexico fist pumped, "Mexico!"

Canada whacked them both on the head. "You two are so unhealthy I swear…And I do not use a moose for transportation!" Canada said.

"I work out like a champ though," America said. "But I still gain weight…"

"You are probably building muscle mass," Germany said. "What do you do?" The German being known most for his physical training. America brought out her cellphone and show him a long list of things she does. "What zee heck?"

"I know, it is not much. Just warm up," America said ashamed.

"I do similar exercises," Germany said surprised.

"Sweet dude, maybe we can work out some time," America said. "Matt works out two, mainly when hockey season is around."

"Got to prepare for the ice eh?" Canada shrugged.

"You are really confusing. Zis entire situation makes it so you are the complete opposite of vat I know about you," Germany sighed.

"More like bipolar, she jumps around a lot with her personality," Mexico whispered loudly. America slapped him.

"Tell that to mah face you Mexican!" she yelled. Canada sighed and rolled his eyes. Soon America and Mexico were arguing in Spanish, English and some Native American languages.

"Happens all the time," Canada said to Japan and Germany.

"At least nothink has changed much. Right?" Germany asked Canada.

Canada smiled, "Yeah, guess that was my main concern was things being different between the three of us." Next thing the three nations knew America and Mexico were wrestling with each other. They fell on the floor. "But I will still worry about the two. For various reasons. Are you two telling anyone?"

"Nein, it is not my secret to share," Germany said.

"I will never speak a word," Japan said with determination.

"So you like my sister?" Canada raised an eyebrow.

"Hai, she is a good frie-"

Canada showed Japan the tweet Prussia made earlier on his cellphone. It read, **JAPAN LOVES AMERICA!**

"I am so sorry about my bruder," Germany told him. "I did not know that he would do zat." Japan had a staring contest with the ground.

"I might approve," Canada raised a finger in front of the Japanese man. This made the Japanese man slightly crossed eyed from watching it carefully. "Might, Mexico will take the longest for any type of approval. Just be happy that he has not seen the tweet yet." Japan nodded nervously with a face red from embarrassment. The three nation's were interrupted when they saw Mexico and America hugging each other with bruises and cuts all over their bodies. They looked ready to cry.

"I am so sorry! I took your land, and played dirty during the war! You can come over to my place if you want to, take my money and eat all my food!" America said with watery eyes.

"No I am sorry! I should have let Texas have their independance! I lost the war. And war has no rules, you won with superior strategy! I should stop crossing the border, eating your food, taking money and bringing my gangs!" Mexico said with watery eyes as well.

"They are both bipolar if you have not noticed," Canada said to Japan and Germany.

"Is there anything else you need?" Japan asked after he recomposed himself.

"Ask Al...Well maybe I should not call her that since it is short for Alfred…" Canada said. "What should we call you America?"

America and Mexico stopped sobbing and let go of each other. "Whatever...I will probably answer to anything, except to commie bastard. That name belongs to Russia."

"Ameria," Japan said.

"America? That is obvious," Canada said.

"No, Ameria," Japan tried to pronounce the 'l' properly.

"Amelia?" America asked. Japan nodded, America smiled, "Sounds great dude. If that is what makes you guys comfortable. Just do not use it in public please."

"Ja," Germany said. "Vell, I have to make sure my bruder has not done anythink stupid. At least more than he already has."

"I shourd get my camera from a certain baka," Japan said.

"Wait, before you two leave," America stood in their path as the headed to the door. She had a serious expression that made both Germany and Japan think that she was upset. The American hugged them tightly. "あるがと、日本！Danke, Deutschland!" she said in their native tongues. She let them go and moved out of their way.

* * *

><p>Japan and Germany walked down the hallway in complete silence. It was until they were in the elevator when Germany spoke, "So, zis is Amerika's secret…"<p>

"Hai," Japan said. "It will be a bit strange. I shourd have been addressing her as a girr, not a guy. It is imporite and wrong."

"Vell, you have to continue doink zat. At least, until she opens up about it or zee ozer countries find out," Germany said.

"And the inappropriate crothing she wears...I wirr worry about her hearth," Japan said.

"Ja, coughink up blood…Does Amerika's real gender change you feelinks for her?"

"No, she acts the same. Energetic, outgoing, strong, funny, determined, cute," Japan said and his mind began to wander. The elevator door opened to reveal Prussia and Denmark singing and dancing naked.

"What does the fox say!? Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! What the fox say!? " the two sang dancing.

"Whooh! What does the fox say!?" South Korea ran behind them with the stereo. Russia ran after him with his pick axe. China followed the Russian.

"Become one with Russia da?" Russia said innocently dark.

"Calm down Ivan! Little brother stop being a nuisance aru!" China yelled. Ireland was arm wrestling with Scotland and drinking at the same time. The Scottish man looked similar to his sister, but his face had more freckles, darker red hair, and he was taller. His messy red hair had some beer on it from an accident in the chugging contest with his sister. In his mouth was a cigarette. He wore a black suit.

"Are about *hiccup* to give up Scott?" Ireland grinned.

Scotland returned the deviously grin, "In youur dreaams!"

Germany pressed the button to close the doors and he pressed a floor number. He covered his eyes, "I am officially scarred for life…"

"I have seen a furr moon so I am going to bed. South Korea wirr give me my camera in the morning after Russia murders him," Japan said with wide eyes.

"I hope he murders my bruder tonight as well," Germany said. The door opened once again and the nations left to go to their rooms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I can change the languages on my computer! Yay, now I can write foreign words with the proper grammar and my computer not being a grammar Nazi for English! The words I use are the ones I personally know from both experience and learning these various languages. I dislike using online translators for anything for various reasons.<strong>_

_**The fattest country in the world, I looked up various statistics, the United States is one of the fattest, but not number one. Darn. we didn't win that race (Sarcasm). We are just one of the highest percentages of fat people with power in the world.**_

_**Sorry for the horrible title, I could not think of anything.**_

_**Foreign Termonology:**_

_**ありがとうございます(Arigato gozaimasu): Thank you (Japanese)**_

_**Chica: Girl (Spanish)**_

_**Danke: Thank you (German)**_

_**Deutschland: Germany (German)**_

_**Gringo: White person (Spanish)**_

_**Ja: Yes (German)**_

_**日本 (Nihon): Japan (Japanese)**_

_**Nein: No (German)**_

_**Si: Yes (Spanish)**_

_**しりません(Shirimasen)：I do not know (Japanese)**_

_**すみません (Sumimasen)：Sorry (Japanese)**_


	19. Aftermath

Russia sat quietly in an airplane next to a window. There was mainly humans on the plane and the Asian nations such as China, Taiwan, Vietnam, Japan North and South Korea. (There are more of course) The Russian looked at the ground that was now below him. He has seen the world like this many times so it never impressed him as much as it did the first time. The plane ride was quiet, even South Korea who usually was the loudest one out of all of the nations. Russia assumed it was because of his twin brother North Korea. Who looked like his brother except his hair was long and in a braid. He wore professional military attire and always had a serious expression. The Korean was the complete opposite of his energetic brother, which made Russia happy. He didn't want there to be two South Koreas. The Russian imagined that it would be a nightmare for China.

Thinking of China, the Chinese man fell asleep in the seat behind the twins. Russia remembered that the nation chased him and South Korea all night. First it was to calm down Russia who was simply going to have South Korea become one with Russia. China then chased South Korea to make him stop being a nuisance. Since the Korea started to strip like his drunken friends Prussia and Denmark. Who woke up in jail with a hungover England and France. Spain had to get them out himself, he did not drink that much because of a certain Italian yelling at him all night.

Russia finally calmed down, well actually hid once he saw his little sister. Who wanted to talk to him. But being the great, mighty, and powerful nation he was Russia ran away and hid in a random broom closet for the rest of the night. He was in fear of his sister forcing him to marry her. China was able to get one of South Korea's cameras and gave it to Russia. He learned from his brother that it was going to be Japan's gift. China also knew that if Korea had it, then there would be crazy, inappropriate pictures in it. He was going to give it back to Japan but he thought that the Japanese man would give it to Russia anyways. That and Japan did not really show any of his general politeness towards China. Which only frustrated China as usual. Since it seemed like none of his siblings like him. Except for South Korea of course, which China did not want to accept. And North Korea, who was more friendly to him than the others.

The Russian held that very camera in his hands at that moment. He searched through the memory card to make sure the pictures were appropriate. Half of them were not because it was listed from most recent to oldest. Russia did not even bother to delete the pictures because he decided that he should burn it. Until he saw better pictures. They were of various countries who gathered to take group photos. Then he found one of America dancing with the other nations to Gangnam Style. The same picture that led Japan and Germany to believing that the America they saw was not America, a fake version of her. Russia saw how the hologram was transparent and he could see traces of a robotic structure.

_America did disappear an hour before the finale. No one knew where he was. This is definitely a fake America. So this means that America was not at the party...Could this be related to what Lithuania said in his sleep?_ the Russian thought. He could not hold back a grin that tugged his lips._ America was not at big sister's party. He should have a pretty good explanation about it. But I think that if I speak with a specific Lithuanian about it, I can find some answers da?_

* * *

><p>A beautiful woman watched a small girl in the meadow. The woman had red skin, with dark red eyes and silky black hair that reached her waist. She wore an animal skin dress with beads, shells and feathers hanging around her neck. The woman had a toned curvy body structure. Laying in the grass next to her was a feathered crown.<p>

The little girl that this woman watched looked no more older than five. She had sky blue eyes, long sun blonde hair with a cowlick and light skin. She wore a light, long, blue dress, so the skirt brushed the ground. A white cloth was tied around her head to keep the back hair out of her face and the bangs parted to the sides. The girl was chasing a small grey rabbit. She giggled and tripped every once in a while.

"Mom," the girl turned to the older woman.

"Yes Migisi?" the woman asked. The woman's red eyes were ancient and filled with sadness.

"Where are Cheyton and Honaw?" the girl tilted her head out of curiosity.

"Cheyton is with your brothers and sisters down south. Honaw is wandering the forests with his pet, Kumajirou," the woman replied.

"We should go after Honaw at least. He does not know this land as much as I do. He can get lost and be forgetful sometimes. Especially when it involves with himself. I need to show him my new pet!", the girl Migisi said and held up the rabbit that she was playing with. The mother forced a brave smile on her strained face.

"No, you will not be seeing your brothers or sisters for a long time," the mother told her daughter. Migisi looked at her mom confused.

"Why not?"

"Come here, there is a lot we must discuss," the mother said. The girl walked over to her mother and sat next to her. A large bird landed in the trees and watched the two carefully. The two did not bother to notice it.

"What do we need to talk about?" Migisi asked. Migisi hugged the rabbit softly.

"You know these strange people that you feel near the ocean? The ones who build weird homes? They do not migrate; hunt with sticks of lightning and have trouble growing food?"

Migisi nodded, "Yes, their skin is light. Even then there are different shades of their skins. Like there are different shades of big sisters and big brothers' skin. They all look similar to you but with their own unique differences. These people are like that. Some have red hair, some have brown, some have black hair and some have different shades of hair like mine! Their eyes can be green, brown, blue or two combined."

"Like your brothers and sisters, you represent humans. Like me, you feel the land. These people that look similar to you are going to be your future people. In other words they are what you represent. Since they do not move like your older siblings' peoples, you can feel the land. I have kept you away from them long enough. It is time that you go to them and give them your strength and wisdom to survive and grow. You are your people and your people are you," the mother explained.

"They all feel so different though. If they are my people, then why do they live so far apart and fight each other?" Migisi asked. "I sense so much tension between them and they look similar in some ways but act very differently."

"I do not know, other than that they come from a land far away from here. So that land probably has diversity like our home here does. Back there, there are personifications like us who fight each other like your siblings do. These were their people but they come here," the mother said. "Some have their personifications with them. I do not know them personally. One day those personifications must leave and go back to where they come from. Their people being left behind; where you will represent them."

"So it is like some people leaving some of big brothers' and big sisters' tribes to form a new one. Then we have a new brother or sister. Right?"

"Yes, like that," her mother answered.

"Okay, well I will teach them to not fight against each other. Fighting is not good anyways," Migisi stood. "Can I meet them?"

Her mother opened her mouth to say something but closed it. She looked at her trembling hands._ Cheyton is sick now because of that strange personification who calls himself Spain. Just because his skin is not as light as theirs, speak different language sand have different cultures. From what Maya and her Southern siblings have said, they treat their women like objects. As if they can be tossed aside easily. Migisi is a girl. If this Spain and those other personifications that I feel are similar, then they would think little of my daughter. She would be suppressed because of her gender and maybe even...I need to take precautions with her, then I will do the same for Honaw and go South to help Cheyton._

"Not yet, there are still some things that I need to prepare you for," the mother brought out a knife from her travelling bag. "Stay still," she said. Migisi followed her mother's orders. The mother grabbed a strand of hair and stroked it. It was thin and soft. She began to cut off the long strands of hair. Once she was done giving her daughter a hair cut, Migisi tried to grab some hair to play with it but it was too short. She took off the cloth tied around her head that use to hold back her hair.

"Why is my hair cut short?" Migisi asked.

"You need to hide yourself from these people," her mother said.

"Why? If I represent them then they should know who I am," Migisi replied.

"No, you must hide your gender. To them you are a boy. Migisi, you are different from these people that you represent. They will keep you weak, with no voice, or control over your own destiny if they know that you are a girl. You will not be able to grow to your full potential if they suppress you. And you cannot protect and guide your people if you are weak. These other personifications will look down upon you because you are different from them. They will hurt you in many ways. So you must be strong. To be strong you…" the mother's voice faltered._ I never wanted to tell this to any of my children. But she can not trust these foreigners like she can with us. They do not try to understand. Look at what they did to my children in the South…_ "Never show them your true self. They will never understand and find your true weaknesses."

"Okay, but will I be able to see you or my other brothers and sisters?" Migisi asked.

"Yes, but they will not remember you as you. I will create a charm so that they will forget your gender. Including Cheyton and Honaw. I do this because you may not be on the same sides in the future. You might fight them as your older siblings do."

"I will have to fight them?" Migisi exclaimed. "N-no, that is wrong. You never betray family. I hate it whenever anyone in our family fights. I don't want to hurt anyone in our family."

The mother placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders, "You will learn in time my little bird. This world is cruel and freedom from such negative things is practically impossible. Promise me this." Migisi stayed silent and stared at her mother with misty eyes. Her soft lips quivered which almost made her mother do the same. Instead her mother kept a serious face that challenged her to disagree. "Never show them your true self. They will never understand and find your true weaknesses. Grow strong, so that the only person who can take you down is yourself."

Migisi had tears in her eyes, ready to fall. "I-I promise mom!" the two hugged each other.

"Now, go to your people...Learn about them, guide them, protect them…" the woman kissed her daughter on the forehead. "And remember that I will always love you and will help you whenever I can."

"I love you too mom," Migisi said. She smiled and kissed her mom on the cheek. The woman stood and turned her daughter to face East, toward the sea.

"There are at the shore, go to them…" her mother whispered in her ear. The girl nodded and took a step forward. Migisi stopped and turned around to say something to her mother. But the woman was gone, along with the feathered crown.

"Mom?" Migisi called out. The girl heard a powerful chirp from the large bird in the trees. Migisi looked up and saw the eagle. It was young, but big enough to pick her up. It's feathers were brown and eyes golden. The eagle stared at Migisi as it observed every inch of her. The glare it gave her gave the message of _are you a coward, or have courage?_ The small girl took a deep breath and walked in the direction where she would soon find the shore.

Her mother stood hidden in the trees with watery eyes. The farther away her daughter became the more the woman's body shook. Soon she wiped her eyes to prevent the tears from falling. "I hope that you will become a great personification to a great nation...Stay strong...Migisi," the woman whispered to herself.

"Mom?" a boy's voice called. "Migisi?" The woman climbed down to find a boy who looked similar to her daughter. Except he had light blonde hair with a curl in the center of his head, violet eyes and snow white skin. A small polar bear was in his arms. He wore similar clothing to Migisi.

"Honaw, how was your walk?" the mother forced a smile.

"Interesting, mom where is Migisi?" Honaw asked. The woman knelt to the ground. She picked up some dirt and whispered a few words. She patted her son's head. The boy had a blank expression, he focused on her. "Hi mom! Where are we?" he looked around in confusion. "Also where is Cheyton?"

"With your big brothers and sisters in the south. Do you remember anything about a girl who looked similar to you?"

"No one looks like me. Except for those strange people up North," Honaw replied. His mother hugged him with her throat holding back a sob. "Mom what is wrong?"

"Nothing! Everything is fine...Perfectly fine," his mother replied in a shaky voice.

* * *

><p>Native America opened her eyes to find herself in a rental car. Startled she looked around and her ancient eyes fell upon a familiar senator who sat next to her. The senator had a laptop and typed softly on the keyboard. The native realized that they were in the back seat. A man with black sunglasses and a suit drove the car. He glanced at her in the window and focused back on the road. Native America rubbed the sleep from her eyes and realized that there were fresh tears.<p>

"Are you okay?" the senator asked her.

"Yes, I am fine," Native America answered. She looked out the window to find the sun high in the sky. There was a distant house. The house was a two story Virginia styled house. The land surrounding it was two acres big with a mini forest of various trees, one held an old swing. The house was painted light blue with a white tint on the columns, floor and boards. An American flag hung on a tall flagpole. There was a single driveway with a garage that could fit three cars. The dirt driveway could fit ten parked cars.

"Stop here please," Native America ordered.

"Please," the senator asked the driver. The man stepped on the breaks. He was at the end of the driveway. Native America stared at the house and found a single light on. She felt her chest and realized how fast her heart was beating.

"You want to get off here? We are an hour early," the senator told her. Native America nodded and opened the door and stood on the grass the dirt. She looked at the grass yard that was a few feet away. "Wait here for us," the senator said to the driver. The man nodded and turned off the car. The senator got out of the car and stood next to Native America.

"Ready?" the senator smiled at the woman. She wore a navy blue suit with black flat dress shoes. Her hair was tied into a nice bun. Native America reluctantly nodded and took a deep breath. She walked into the grass toward the house. After a minute of walking she froze. The window was opened by a small grey creature with big black eyes. The creature stared at her and waved saying, "Fuck bitching!"

"What did it just say?" the senator exclaimed.

"That is-" Native America gasped. The front door opened to reveal America dressed in a red t-shirt and dark blue jeans. She was dressed as a guy with no shoes so she was her real height. America did not notice them, she was instead grumbling about the alien. In one hand was a trash bag. She walked over to the trash bin and placed the trash can in it.

"Bitching!" Tony said ran outside tugged on the American's shirt.

"What?" America snapped. Her expression full of frustration and irritation. She then saw the senator and native American. "Senator Taylor? W-who...You came sooner than I expected…" Native America walked to her daughter. America gulped once she recognized Native America. America tensed up as if she expected to be yelled at, or physically harmed. Tears began to build up in Native America's eyes, she hugged her daughter.

"It has been so long Migisi," Native America whispered.

America sat on her couch in the living room staring at Native America who was across from her. Senator Taylor sat between them on the long couch. The living room had dark wooden floors with dark red walls. The couch was white with red and blue pillows that had white stars on them. There was an entertainment center with every game system made both by America and foreign countries. There was a shelf of video games and another for DVDs, and a third one for VCR movies. The wooden entertainment center and shelves were light brown and matched the curtain to the large window that overlooked the grass and trees of the yard. America had some of her homemade cookies on the long wooden coffee table and three glasses of soda. The American kept her hands cupped and her legs close together. Native America did the same. The senator noticed this and thought, _They act very similar…_

"So, America we have very important things to discuss," the senator said to end the tense silence. America looked at her to continue. "As you can tell this is Native America. I wanted the three of us to meet to converse about you hiding yourself from the world."

"You know?" America asked cautiously.

"Yes, I do know. And I need you to stop doing it," the senator said bluntly.

America shook her head, "Not until I have a female president. Then I might consider revealing my gender. But until then I am Alfred F. Jones to the world."

"America," Native America said nervously. America stared at her mother. "You do need to stop. I know I told you to do this, it was for your protection. And your way of protecting your people in the past. But now, you are strong and need to stop."

"I am sorry, I cannot. Not now, after I have come so far. My country is not in the best of shape an-"

"You are a major factor in your disagreeing government," the senator said sternly. "It was good to hide yourself in the past. But the fact that you are full of guilt, put on your acting skills in front of others... It fuels the disagreements between both major political parties."

"The other personifications would love to tear me apart if they knew anything about me. If I stop my acting, they will assume that I have become weak or soft. They might think it is an opportunity to attack me. I may have allies, but it does not mean I can trust them. They will stab me in the back once they have a chance. Being myself or showing any weakness in front of any of them can end badly. I learned from the past to understand that. It is theirs and my nature to do so," America said.

"You will not help this country if you continue on like this. The government will only cause more problems and your people will turn against each other. You may not have to trust other countries but you need to trust your own people because they are who you represent. Do you agree with everything that the Executive, Legislative or the Judicial branch of government have done these past years? Being in debt, inequality in social society, jobless Americans, immigrants coming with no control or regulations?" the senator asked.

"Of course not," America replied.

"Then do what you were born to do," the senator ordered. America stayed silent.

"America," Native America said softly. America did not show any signs of listening to her. "Migisi, please...I was wrong to let you continue on this way for so long."

"What am I suppose to do? I can not just tell my bosses that I am a girl. They wouldn't trust me. Who knows what they would do," America said.

"Your current president's term is almost over correct?" Native America asked. America nodded, "Then once your president is out of office and you have a new president, you will reveal your gender. Regardless of who it is. It will be having a fresh start with a new presidential term. New boss, new you."

America stared at her mom, "I do not think so...After what I did to our family, maybe I should continue this…" Native America hugged her daughter.

"No, that is in the past. You have become stronger and more powerful than I ever imagined. Your gender does not affect that at all. In fact you will be strong and have a more tranquil union if you stop acting. So once you have a new boss in this upcoming election, then you will show your colors. That is my greatest wish from you."

America sniffed to keep her tears from falling. "Okay mom…" she hugged her mother back.

The senator let go the air she was holding inside her. She smiled, _It would have been better that this happened sooner...But America was right, there needs to be a transition for not only her but the government._

"Where are you two staying by the way?" America asked as her and Native America ended their embrace.

"We actually were hoping that you would let us stay here for the following three days," Native America said. "It is time we have some much needed mother daughter time. With our new friend, Mrs. Taylor!"

"Sweet," America said. "What will we be doing?"

"What is one of the most cliche things that women do?" the senator asked.

"Shopping? But for what?" America asked confused.

"This is not a proper wardrobe for a woman. Unless that is your actual body structure?" the senator said and pointed at America's clothes. America rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously.

"No, I wear a bandage and have a foam thingy to hide my curves," America admitted.

"Well let's see what's under there," Native America dragged her daughter away.

"WHAT?!" America exclaimed as she tried to get away from the personification.

"Come on we use to do this all the time!" Native America said happily. "You have grown taller and everything. But I need to know how much you have grown."

"Seeing me in the bath in the 1800s should have been enough!" America whined.

"That was centuries ago! So much can change in a century! Besides you look like you have a more toned body compared to back then. You have been working out haven't you!?"

The senator thanked her lucky stars that she did not have a mother like Native America. She would have died from embarrassment that very moment.


	20. Threats, Grandchildren, and a Camera

Japan decided to look through the memory card of the camera that he got back from South Korea. At first he saw various pictures Prussia, Mexico, Ireland, Denmark and Hologram America. He soon remembered that South Korea took his first camera, then he gave the Korean his spare camera later._ If South Korea rooks through those pictures he might see the horogram ones of Ameria after it broke down. That courd reave the possibirity of him being interested or someone else interested in America. I need to get that camera back and arter the pictures so the horogram is more rearistic._

The Japanese man called his Korean brother. Once it picked up South Korea yelled, "Yo Japan! Finally decided to become cool like me?"

"No," Japan said bluntly annoyed, "Do you stirr have my camera? The one I gave to you wirringry."

"Oh, China took it from me and gave it to Russia," South Korea answered. Japan almost dropped his cellphone. _Of arr of the nations that courd get ahord of it…_ he thought. He began to worry about America and her secret being found out.

"はい、ありがとう、" Japan tried to say calmly and not as nervous as he felt.

"Are you okay? You sound like a cat just died. Don't you like cats?" South Korea asked worried and confused.

"I am fine, さよなら," Japan hung up the phone before South Korea could reply. _I need to get that camera back from Russia. If he found out-_ Japan thought desperately. He thought about what America said,_ -immature American that I am that everyone hates and would love to blow up._

_America and Russia are technicarry arries, but their rerationship is tense. Russia discovering her gender wourd end arr of her prans. Though I do not wish for her to hide herserf, she does it for her people. Some countries do treat woman berow women and seeing one of the major superpowers as a girl...Then they would question her strength and authority. Many bad things can happen if they challenge her or worse, attack her._ Japan thought. He remembered when 9/11 happen in 2001, it tore him apart to see the American's positive turn so dark and angry. It did not match to the anger he saw once in the second great war. She is not in the best of shape and her health is getting worse. This only made Japan mad with worry and also helpless.

The American was stubborn, that was for sure. It is what brought him out of isolation and how she got a whale friend. Japan wonder if she made friends with the whale in spite of her boss or she was really really lonely. The Japanese man sighed and sat on his couch._ How can I herp her? Knowing Russia he wirr not give me back the camera. At reast not without troubre. America is trusting me with her biggest secret. Such a simpre and stupid mistake wirr ruin everything for her. Not onry wirr she never trust me again, but the other countries wirr give her a hard time. Especiarry Russia, China, the middre eastern countries and even North Korea. France wirr probabry try to frirt with her, Britain wirr not be in a good mood, since he raised her. How did she hide her gender from even him?_ Japan began thinking of the various countries that he knew would give her a hard time if they discovered her gender. He then realized that America does not really have anyone to trust, maybe the third world countries that she helps whenever they need it; but the others would not. And the smaller countries can only do so much for such a big nation.

Japan looked at the book on his small coffee table. It was a manga of a popular series in his country at the moment. He then remembered that he and America were going to see each other in about three days. Which meant he had only that much time to fix his mistake. Now all he needed to figure out was how to go about this._ I shourd just carr Russia and maybe he wirr give it to me wirringry…_ Japan thought. He found Russia's number in his contacts book and dialed the number. The doorbell rang, not wanting to be rude by keeping someone waiting at the door, Japan walked to his door and found a boxed package on the floor. Japan picked it up and read where it came from.

_To: Honda Kiku_

_From Ivan Braginsky_

_I will give you back your camera so you can do your touch ups da? The memory card is still in it, so no pictures are deleted. I did not looked through them, I trust that they will all be appropriate da? Also become one with Mother Russia!_

Without realizing it Japan ripped it open as if it was the Russian's head. He found the camera that he was just worrying about. Japan almost felt like everything okay until he reread the note again. Can he truly trust Russia enough to believe that he did not look through the memory card? Of course not, Russia did curse him. But he now had the camera. Japan scolded himself for being so careless. His close friend could be jeopardized and it would be his fault._ I never want to see America upset again. It was bad enough that our friendship disappeared once, I do not know what I would do if it happened once again._

Japan went to his computer and decided that he should finish what he started and give the present to Ukraine soon. _She would want the pictures as soon as possible._

* * *

><p>Lithuania was having a busy evening doing paperwork that every nation had to do. It was one of the main jobs of a nation. He was sitting in his desk quietly. His doorbell rang and the Lithuanian sighed. He was about to be done and he wanted to get up after he finished everything. He hoped that whoever was at his door would not take long. Lithuania opened the front door of his house to find Russia. The Lithuanian wanted to slam the door in his face and hide from the Russian.<p>

Russia smiled innocently that made Lithuania shudder. Being the nice man he was, Lithuania said, "Hello Russia! I did not expect you to be visiting."

"Me neither da?" Russia let himself in and left Lithuania to close the door. Lithuania was debating with himself to see if he should run away or not. Russia sat himself on the couch in Lithuania's living room.

The room was clean and organized with a few books on the light wooden side tables. There was a shelf of books next to his tv. The floor was a light carpet and the walls were light green. The couch itself was cream and Russia sat on it comfortably.

"Would you like something to drink?" Lithuania asked nervously.

"No, I brought some vodka," Russia held up a small metal flask. Lithuania nodded and reluctantly entered the once peaceful room.

"S-so wha-," Lithuania stuttered and felt his tongue become twisted in his mouth. He clenched his fists and felt sweat come from them.

"I will be blunt da? Did you know that America was not at big sister's party?" Russia asked.

"I saw him at the party. He was with his friends Prussia, South Korea, Denmark, and Mexico," Lithuania said. He instantly remembered how there was a hologram of America at the party. The real America was at the party but as a girl. Did Russia find out about America? Lithuania thought.

"I do not believe that he was really there. The pictures that Japan took are really good. But when America is in them, he seems transparent. It also looks like there is a metal structure through the see through pictures of America. So that could mean that Japan is horrible at taking pictures, or the was not the real America da?" Russia said and took a drink of his vodka.

"Why would he not go? Makes me wonder why..." Lithuania laughed nervously to lighten the mood. It never worked on Russia, but it does not hurt to try right?

Russia's smile turned into a sneer. "You know something don't you?"

He cleared his throat and said firmly, "No, I do not know anything."_ America is trusting me with her well guarded secret. Even if Russia is terrifying, I will keep my word until my last breath…_ Lithuania thought with determination.

"You contradict yourself don't you? You said so yourself that you knew a secret of America's that even his brothers did not know about," Russia stood and walked to him. Lithuania backed up and instantly felt the wall behind him. The Russian toward over him with the cruel grin that he knew so well. "Since the fall of the Soviet Union, these past few years you have become so disobedient and distant from me. Enough for you to think that you can keep things from me," Russia said.

"Russia we are still allies, just because we no longer live together...It does not mean that we are no longer allies," Lithuania replied.

"So, what is this secret of America's," Russia asked. Lithuania stayed quiet and began thinking of ways to get out of the situation. Russia laughed, "You truly do keep to your word...Lithuania, I believe it is time that we catch up on a few things. Let's begin with need to remember your place…"

Lithuania's eyes widened and his heart raced. _No..._

* * *

><p>South Korea laid on his brother's stiff couch with his arms and legs spread out. He stared at the bland grey walls that his brother did not bother to paint. There was no tv but books of various types of governments and warfare. The Korean waited patiently for his Northern twin. Finally North Korea entered the room.<p>

"Hello," North Korea greeted his twin in a monotone like voice. He wore his military attire except for his hat, he held onto it with his left hand. South Korea sat up instantly and grinned.

"Sup," South Korea replied. "Why so formal? You are always so stiff."

"This is a formal meeting," North Korea said.

"About negotiations and stuff? But our bosses are not here. So we can be a little casual with each other alone at least."

"No, right now we are not one. It is not right to be so impolite and unprofessional when in the presence of another country," North Korea said.

South Korea sighed, "So that party…" He patted the spot next to him. North Korea silently sat next to him and stared at him. North Korea expected him to continue to talk. There was an awkward silence.

"What about the party?" North Korea asked.

"What did you do? What did you like about it?" South Korea asked excitedly.

"The decorations were nice," North Korea said. "You made our brother upset by doing the elevator part to Gangnam Style."

South Korea laughed, "Yeah. You should have joined us. It is the best to do it with two Koreans in the lead."

"I do like the song but I rather not do something vulgar like you did," North Korea replied.

"You need to loosen up. Prussia, Denmark, Mexico and America would have loved you. Maybe you will have better relations if you let it go." North Korea's hands closed into fists when he heard his twin say America.

"Speaking of a certain American…" North Korea said in a harsh tone. "He is involved with what we need to discuss."

"You about you and him butting heads recently? All he wants you to do is stop your nuclear program," South Korea said. "You are kind of giving him a hard time about it."

"I will stop with the program if he stops sticking his nose into where it does not belong," North Korea said. "You always favored him. Didn't you?"

"We friends, why else would I be with a cool guy? You two can be friends as well you know. Friendship was invented in Korea!"

"No, I want him to stay where he belongs. In his own country. He causes more harm than good," North Korea said. "He even turned you against me. So I will request this once again. Have America get his troops out of your country and I will consider ending my program."

"His troops are training mine."

"For what? To use against me?"

"No, you are so paranoid. I need a good military. His is pretty strong," South Korea said.

"Mine is stronger. Last I checked I defeated him," North Korea said.

"It was a truce," South Korea replied defensively.

"Because he was losing and got involved with something that shouldn't have. Happened to Vietnam too, but that ended differently. Admit it, the US is a coward, weak and is all big talk."

"You really hate him don't you?"

"I wouldn't be the first, now would I? He brings nothing but more war and trouble. The people are pathetic and the personification is annoying. You confuse me as to why you would like that idiot in anyways."

"I dunno, he helped me when you were being a jerk? I was starving and he gave me food, provided me military support, money and helped me in so many ways. He is really caring if you have not noticed. He did not want to join Vietnam without a proper reason."

"He left and now there is no South Vietnam. She had her own problems and needed to deal with it on her own. It was a pointless dispute that he shouldn't have been involved in," North Korea said.

"First off the people in South Vietnam wanted America's help. There were other countries involved. America was just the main one involved. Besides wasn't China and Russia helping the North? Things could have been worse. Same goes with us and our dispute. I mean I could not be South Korea...China was backing you up."

"There are many reasons as to why I would dislike such a country that says that they stand for freedom. When everything he does and have done is not completely free. Regardless I rather not get into such a lecture. I simply request that you and America stop hanging out so much. He influences you too much. It is not good for your reputation and status as a country in this world. Make ties with other countries. Like with China, he is growing slowly and will surpass America. Be on good terms with our older brother and you will be good in the future. Besides he is good nation."

"Well I can't abandon a bro, it is the bro-code that America and I have. How about you make more allies yourself? There are other nations other than China, our siblings and Russia. There are European nations that you can be on better terms with yourself," South Korea said.

North Korea muttered angrily, "As usual that idiot is the obstacle to the reunification of Korea…"

South Korea sighed and patted his brother on the back with a smile, "Just get out there and show them your awesome colors. They originated from Korea da-ze!" North Korea face palmed himself and thought, _I think he just missed the point of this entire conversation. Why does he have to be so dense sometimes!?_

* * *

><p>America's bedroom became a war zone. At least that is what the American would describe it as. Clothes were all over the bed as the senator and Native America went through her wardrobe. It was early in the morning, yet the two woke her up before the sun even appeared. She wanted a few more hours but would have ended up under a hill of clothes. The two women concluded that America's wardrobe was definitely set up for a man. They only found the one outfit that America wore to Ukraine's birthday party. As they began conspiring against her, America sluggishly brushed her teeth.<p>

Finally America was done getting ready, except she was still in her red t-shirt and basketball shorts that she wore for pajamas. Margaret and Native America found an outfit for America to wear for the day. It was her bra, light blue jeans and a orange plaid button shirt that America wore on a casual day in the south and a white tank top that her mother had her wear. The night before America was able to escape her mother's desire to see how much her daughter had 'grown'; it was twice as hard in the morning.

"I know how to dress myself! I have known before England took me in! Or else he would have found out," America exclaimed.

"But I want to make sure it is not in a boyish style!" Native America whined. The senator waited patiently for the two to come down to the living room. The two immortals came down after Native America failed to see her daughter's growth again. America wore her extensions that she used for the party. Her cowlick was still defying gravity.

"I hate this cowlick sometimes," America said and tried to glare at the strand of hair. Instead she was staring at the ceiling.

"Are you known for it by others?" the senator asked.

"Yep, I got it down once with Tony's help...But I can't find that alien!" America sighed.

"He probably ran off because you said something about skinning him alive?" the senator raised an eyebrow.

"My case is justified," America mumbled and crossed her arms. "He used these super strong clips and this gel stuff to have it down. I would do it on my own but…"

"But what?"

America shuffled on her feet and looked at her feet with a blush. "Stuff happens you know? Whenever Nantucket is touched…"

Native America patted her shoulder, "You can do it. Just be strong… Many of your siblings had the same problem."

"What?" senator Margaret asked confused.

America handed her the stuff without looking her in the eyes. "Just do it, please!"

The senator sighed and thought,_ might as well do it. I wonder what happens…_

The senator got some gel and touched the tip of the curl. America's face turned pink and she clenched her fists. Margaret put the gel on and saw America's face turn full of embarrassment and something else that she could not recognize. The woman pulled the strand of hair and moved it to the side of her head and used to the hair accessory to keep it there. Once the senator backed up America gasped and grabbed her chest and breathed hard.

"What just happened?" the human asked. America looked like she wanted to say something but was now completely spaced out. Native America giggled and patted her head. Which made the America jump with a squeak from her throat.

"Curls and cowlicks that nations have tend to be a part of them. They give pleasure to the nation if touched. If you know what I mean by that," Native America said.

Margaret's eyes widened, "how is that possible?"

"We barely understand ourselves," Native America laughed softly. She pulled her daughter close and asked, "So, who popped into your head when you spaced out?"

"A-aha...I am waiting until I get married mom," America faked a laughed.

"That is not what I asked," Native America raised an eyebrow. "I need to know who I must approve of…"

"I need coffee," America ran to her kitchen like a bat out of hell.

Native America laughed, "just like when she was little!"

"Can we just go shopping?" the senator asked. Native America nodded and walked into the kitchen to find her daughter talking on the phone. The other woman followed the ancient personification.

"Sup dude!" she greeted. "He did what?!...That commie bastard! He is persistently stubborn too! How about you come over. Meet me at McD's in Tyson's Corner center in Virginia. Okay? I don't want you to be jeopardized become of me. And I can definitely watch your back here."

America finished her conversation and hung up the phone. "What's wrong?" her mother asked.

"That commie bastard," America said in a dark tone. "He threatened Lithuania. I told him to come here at the Tyson Corner center mall in Virginia. That is the one we are going right?"

"Yes," the senator answered. "Having a bad relationship with Russia will not be good involving foreign relations."

"He's threatened my friend that I can trust. He keeps his word unlike most. I rather have him by my side if Canada or Mexico were not. That or Japan, he is pretty cool too."

"Who is this nation?"

"Lithuania, and Toris is his human name. At least that is what I call him. He lived here before the stock market crash. Russia took him away once I was in the Great Depression. He didn't want to be under the rule of that commie bastard."

"The Federation of Russia is no longer a communist like government. The Soviet Union fell, or does your memory fades over time?"

"I know that, but until he stops trying to murder me with his pipe or pickaxe, that is how I will address him."

"So what is your personal relationship with this Lithuania?" Native America raised an eyebrow.

"I swear, France must have affected you greatly…" America sighed.

"Are there any other nations coming over?" the senator asked.

"Kiku and I have an anime marathon the last day you guys are over. Should I reschedule that? Probably, Alejandro will probably break in the middle of the night. He will take food and money like he usually does. I give you permission to shoot him if he does. As far as I know, no one else is suppose to be over."

"Sounds like we can have a small family reunion. Also I get to meet two possible men for my daughter to marry," Native America said excitedly. "Ooh! You are just the right age too! In your prime years, nice and young. Around the time you shou-"

"Or naw! How about we go shopping already?" America interrupted her mother. "I am perfectly fine single."

"I want grandchildren!"

"I don't know how a nation can have a kid when there are already many nations about! Unless a random island pops out of nowhere and I take care of it. But then I will become a big sister. Unless I actually give birth…But aren't nations infertile?"

"I still want grandchildren," Native America pouted.

"If you do have grandchildren, then it may result in my demise or maybe my brothers, since there are no other land masses. Also if I get married that means I have to become part of another country. I like being independent. Heck, I had a revolution to get my independence!"

"I expect grandchildren in the future," Native America said as if she have made the decision.

"Let's go to the mall, shall we?" the senator said.


End file.
